Misgivings
by JollyBigSis
Summary: Kaiba and Yami's relationship is suddenly thrown into chaotic turmoil leaving emotional devastation in its wake. Could the pair's honeymoon period finally be over, signifying the beginning of the end? The sequel to "Contemplations of a Jealous Mind".
1. Wilful

_Okay, I am back and__ much sooner than I anticipated. I guess the desire to be productive—and the excuse to be doing anything other than what I was _supposed_ to be doing—resulted in this sequel to "Contemplations of a Jealous Mind". Yep, the boys are back too, with loads more catastrophic mayhem and "OMG!WTF!" moments!_

_**Warnings:**__ Lots of swearing Kaiba-style! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

-O-o-O-o-O-

In the stillness of the night where the velvety darkness lovingly shrouded Domino City, two lover's were having a discussion of some sort. The taller male stood rigid and unmoving whilst his shorter lover gracefully flailed his arms in movement to the words he spoke. Kaiba Seto and Yami Mutou were indulging in one of their favourite pastimes—they were annoying the hell out of each other...again.

"No!"

"Why not, Seto?"

"I said 'No' and that's final!" Kaiba was adamant, the way he had his arms folded over his chest and his lips pursed tightly together indicated that. The stance reminded Yami of a sensei reprimanding a naughty student—except "sensei" was naked—or rather they were _both_ naked.

Chastising when one was butt-naked was not really all that effective thought Yami dryly; it somehow diluted the element of intimidation, rendering it inferior. He was certain it was one of the reasons why Kaiba wanted to end the subject quickly.

"But why not? Just one—_please_, Seto!" pleaded Yami. He was desperate!

Kaiba glared at Yami with an 'I-brook-no-argument' expression clearly written on his face, "I won't repeat myself again! This conversation is _over_!" declared the brunet sullenly.

Yami pouted his displeasure, looking slightly put-off but the glint of mischief shining in his crimson eyes proclaimed his continual defiance. _It wasn't over—nope, not by a long shot,_ it promised.

It all started with a random shopping trip when Yami stumbled upon little colourful boxes, stacked neatly in a row; "Fruit-flavoured Glow-in-the-Dark Condoms," it read in pretty bold letters. Intrigued with the contents, Yami's curiosity got the better of him and he promptly made a purchase. Unable to contain his excitement, the eager man sought to show his lover his acquisition at the most inconvenient time…in the middle of a passionate romp! Kaiba's cock went flaccid at the interruption—an unwelcomed and pointless interruption, he noted angrily.

"What the hell do you want to do with that?" Kaiba demanded, looking at the small offending box with suspicion and distaste. It wasn't that he had never used them before, in fact he ensured he always wore condoms with his previous partners, it's just he didn't want to use them with Yami. He wanted to feel _every part_ of his lover, every spasm, every twitch, every nook and cranny—those hateful slippery rubber tubes prevented that; they were a fiddly annoyance.

"But Seto, it has different flavours and they come multi-coloured!" explained the overly excited Yami. "_And_ it has florescent effects too!" He rattled the box for emphasis.

"Your point being?" asked the irate and frustrated Kaiba, drumming his fingers on his arm impatiently and not liking where the conversation was going.

"It glows in the dark! Imagine what it'll look like on your—"

"_What!_ You want a fucking glow stick or something?" sneered the brunet, not quite believing what the former Pharaoh was asking of him.

With such suggestions, images of a naked Kaiba with a luminous hard-on began to fill Yami's mind; it excited him more.

Kaiba took one look at his lover's spaced out look, wide grin and rolled his eyes. "Don't even go there, Yami!" he warned.

"_Please!"_

"No."

"Why?"

"For the love of—! Are you worried that you are going to get pregnant or something? Well, 'News Flash', moron, you can't!" barked Kaiba. He was becoming restless with having to listen to Yami drone incoherently about his damn purchase when he'd rather listen to him moan incoherently whilst being fucked senseless!

"Why?" insisted Yami, his persistence not relenting one tiny bit.

"Why what? Why you can't get pregnant?" asked Kaiba absently, his mind had wandered off to something more appealing than what his bedfellow was currently proposing...

"No, baka!" snorted Yami, "Why won't you use them?"

Kaiba sighed with exaggeration. Aware that his lover was not going to stop his incessant and infuriating "whys" until he got a satisfactory answer, he yielded a meticulous reply. "I don't use them because I don't like them. It's an impediment, anti-sensory, a nuisance, a waste of time _and_ it's a mood killer!" He paused before adding as an afterthought, "Besides, who the fuck in their right mind would use ones that are fucking retarded as those?"

"Can I use them then?" asked Yami, not caring about the implications of the last comment. He already knew the answer to his question but it was worth a try anyway—he might even get lucky if he dogged his stoic lover long enough! Nothing beats wearing down your opponent and then conquering, he thought with relish!

"No," maintained Kaiba, narrowing his eyes. He was becoming very suspicious with the direction the tenacious petit male was heading…

"Just once…" The said man continued without letting up.

"No!"

"To top—"

"_FUCK_ NO!"

"I'll make it worth your while," offered Yami seductively, in a change of tactics.

Kaiba threw his head back and laughed outright. "What could _you_ possibly give to induce _me_ to take you up on an offer like that?"

"Why? Scared that I'll be better at it than you?" mocked Yami playfully.

Kaiba knew better than to raise to the bait, but he did so anyway. The conversation had suddenly turned interesting and Yami's provocations simply could not be ignored. "As if!" snickered Kaiba. "Your body just begs to dominated, so why delude yourself by entertaining such nonsensical crap!"

Yami tensed at the jibe, all playfulness vanishing from the surface as his eye twitched with growing rage. "What's that supposed to mean, _Kaiba_?"

"Exactly as it is implied!" replied a nonchalant Kaiba. "The 'King of Games' enjoys being subjugated by me, Kaiba Seto." Arms still folded he gave an all-knowing nod to support his statement.

"Really?" Yami sniffed sarcastically, as he shimmied closer to his companion. "I thought the _'King of Games'_ enjoyed whipping your ass in Duel Monsters, _Kaiba Seto!"_

Kaiba laughed again, the sound began to grate on his partner's nerves. "Oh spare me, Yami! Last time I checked, Yuugi owned you in Duel Monsters and I owned your ass!"

"Why you…! …Kaibaka!" fumed the indignant Game King, his eyes now burning with mounting ire and resembling two smouldering lava pits as they scowled at his lover.

Kaiba smirked victoriously, "What are you five? Resorting to name calling like kids in kindergarten."

"Wouldn't know. Never been. Kai-ba-ka!" chanted the stroppy male, his finger jabbing Kaiba's bare chest with each word. He knew he was having a meaningless tantrum—a full _royal_ hissy meaningless tantrum but in his riled state, he couldn't care less.

"Oh that's real mature, _Pharaoh!"_ came the retort as a hand batted the offending finger away.

The said ruler pointedly ignored the speaker.

Angry with being denied _and_ at Kaiba's refusal to humour him, Yami pulled a long face as he butt-shuffled off the bed to return the box of condoms into the drawer of the nightstand in a nosily manner. Without another word, he climbed back into the bed and rolled to the side pulling the covers up to his ears—his back turned towards Kaiba. The latter knew Yami was sulking about the matter and the silent treatment and dismissal was proof of his annoyance.

With a daggered-glare at Yami's back and a "Tsk," Kaiba proceeded to do the very same. Two could play that game he thought mulishly.

O-o-O-o-O

Morning came and they both had work to attend, Kaiba to KaibaCorp Head Office and Yami to the gaming club. They had barely uttered a word to one another upon waking; both childishly refrained from conversing and stubbornly avoiding eye contact. It was laughable that two grown men could behave so immaturely. Still smarting over the previous night's incident, the pair was foolishly unrelenting—thinking how ridiculous it was that _the other_ was being so unreasonable and difficult by making a mountain out of a molehill with such trivial matters!

That's not to say that it didn't emotionally affect them. Given how much they enjoyed their banter and trying to verbally best one another, having to remain silent was torture. To make matters worse, not being able to physically touch each other added to the strain and the aggressive actions of a certain blue-eyed individual proved it; the slamming of his coffee cup on the table as a way of manifesting his peevishness, was effective in stressing a point and it provided a little venting relief.

Yami, on the other hand, remained dignified until the banging of crockery began to bring on a headache. Glowering angrily at his lover and muttering "baka" under his breath, he abruptly got up from the table and left for work. Considering he had a new supplier to visit that was quite a way out of town, it was better for him to leave earlier anyway.

Throughout the journey, Yami couldn't stop thinking about how much he loathed their quarrels turning ugly—it took their rivalry to a whole new level which no amount of make-up sex could compensate. It was all unnecessary mindless bickering. Grudgingly, Yami had to admit that he _was_ somewhat responsible for blowing their latest predicament well out of proportion yet at the same time it wouldn't hurt Kaiba _not _compete with his childishness as well. The baka really does not know when to ignore a challenge, the Game King concluded ruefully.

Obviously, it hurt the both to be so unyielding and thoughts of regret pierced Yami as he deliberated on whether their relentless obstinacy was really worth the pain in the first place. However, it was also plain to him that no matter how much they inwardly cursed their own wilful and bullheadedness, the need to win, won out and so the battle continued.

Rare as such occurrences were; when Kaiba got this competitive, his antagonistic and grouchy temperament wasn't very far behind egging him on, as always to win—defeat was not an option. Yami had beaten him enough times for it to be a very sore sticking point to the proud man. Of course, Yami could indulge Kaiba an easy concession but he too, had his pride to uphold; the remark about being "dominated" only forced him to steadfastly hold on to his own resolve and not give in. The employers at KaibaCorp had better beware, he thought sympathetically; no doubt his own unruly staff at the club would be more than happy take advantage of the situation and exploit the possibility of a wager to the max. Yami could imagine their excited anticipation when they learn of a pissed-off CEO at work today, speculations on the number of dismissals at the end of the day will undoubtedly be the highlight at work. He grimaced guiltily at the notion.

Aside the problem of ignoring each other, the unexpected turn of events was a glitch to the plans they had made for that night as well. They were meant to meet up for dinner at home in the evening, a commitment they made the week before in order to spend time with one another. Kaiba had even freed up the late afternoon so he wouldn't be detained unnecessarily at work, this illustrated just how sincere he was with regard to the plans. Yami knew the workaholic man had been looking forward it to it for some time now, just because they live together didn't always mean they spent time a lot of time with one another. It had been already six months into the relationship and the two just wanted some chill-out time together; it was the reason the date was initially suggested.

Likewise, Yami had instructed for extra staff to cover his absence. Working in the gaming club meant long shifts and erratic hours as one could never be sure when the King of Games would be required to personally participate in a game to defend the "House". Yami never minded that when he was living alone. Even now residing with Kaiba, the arrangement still suited him; the working pattern continued just as before because his lover worked long hours too.

Yami sighed as his thoughts turned to Kaiba, whom like a petulant child, sought attention and required nurturing from time to time even if _he_ would never admit to it. Vaguely aware of his past in the Orphanage and his life with his adopted father, Yami could sometimes sense the suffering Kaiba had endured in his bid to survive. He was well aware of how Kaiba's struggle had moulded the child into the man he was now—not that Yami had cause to complain; he was contented with the way the brunet turned out though sometimes he would wish Kaiba to be, maybe a tad less stubborn, proud, defensive, aloof and…

Yami sighed again. It was a shitty way to start the day and the petit male knew he wouldn't be able to focus much until they reconciled. Hopefully they'd be able to use the opportunity of that night's rendezvous to do just that though someone would have to give.

But _who_ was the question?

Sadly, in their continual game of snub, neither of them reminded the other of the prior engagement despite it predominantly occupied their minds.

O-o-O-o-O

It was late in the afternoon when Yami returned to the 'The DC Gentlemen's Gaming Club'. The appointment he had with the supplier and the inspection of his products had taken far longer than he had expected and he had rushed back to his office to ensure that all was well before calling it a day. Luckily, he had made the return journey in good time so he was able to oversee some of his paperwork at a leisured pace whilst listening to Sudo give his report on the morning's activities. They were sitting in his office, the same office that he and Kaiba had…

Giving a quick glance at the clock, Yami realised that it was almost time for him to go. Uncertain if he was dreading or looking forward to the meeting, he began tidying up his papers in a diligent and prompt manner—until the name "Sakaki-sama" caught his attention.

"Wait, Sudo," interrupted Yami, putting up his hand as if to physically halt the trail of words from his assistant. "What did you say about Sakaki?"

Sudo paused in mid-sentence, surprised his boss had stopped him to repeat what was being said; it wasn't like the latter to miss a single word or detail as he was always attentive and observant.

"Did you mean the part where Sakaki-sama showed up this morning at the club?" Sudo asked nervously, hoping fervently the displeased look on Yami's face was not targeted at him.

"Yes, yes," replied Yami impatiently with a wave of his hand. "Did he come with Takaya-sama?"

"No, he didn't. He came by himself today," was Sudo's reply.

"And…" Yami prompted, his uneasiness and curiosity making him a little prickly in the process—the clenching of his fists before him betrayed that. "What happened after?"

"Well, he attempted to apply for membership—"

"Attempted?" enquired Yami.

"Yes, Yami-san…attempted because he was outright rejected."

"_W__hat!" _

Sudo was startled at Yami's sudden response but nothing could prepare him for the darkened look on his boss' face. He almost squealed in transfixed horror—the crimson orbs were alight with fieriness and staring right at him; the sight was terrifying yet beautiful. It was obvious that Yami-san's present expression could give Kaiba-sama's 'Death-Glare' a run for his money, Sudo thought smugly as he pressed himself further into his chair. When realising the object of his fascination was still awaiting an answer from him; he quickly added, stammering a little as nervousness plagued him, "Y-ye-yes, Yami-san, he was rejected immediately."

"And why was he rejected is what I would like to know," Yami thought aloud as he leant back into the chair, propping an arm on the armrest and resting his cheek in his hand.

"I-I am not entirely sure but when we entered his details, he was refused instantly."

"Oh Ra, please don't tell me—" Yami's eyes widened as he whispered those words, the hand spontaneously covering his mouth in an attempt to prevent the answer from escaping.

Regrettably, Sudo wasn't so obliging; "It was a direct order from the CEO, Yami-san—so Sakaki-sama said he was going to take it up with Kaiba-sama at Head Office instead."

Yami paled under the tanned hue.

_That's just bloody g__reat!_ He thought with despair, impending doom seemed imminent on the horizon now that the two pompous jerks were going to have a run-in with one another.

_The day couldn't __possibly get worse!_

"When was this?" asked Yami urgently, as dread began to rise from within.

"W-w-what, Yam—" Sudo's stutter was very apparent now, not to mention a cold sweat developing on his body from fear. Apprehensive from the dangerous gleam in his employer's eyes, made him unable to continue.

"When did it happen, Sudo?" Yami asked through gritted teeth, feeling frantic as he furthered his demand. "Answer me NOW!" he ordered sternly, pushing out of his chair and slamming his hands on the desk, exhibiting a rare display of tension and hysterics.

Sudo gave a frightened fleeting glimpse at the clock and did a quick mental calculation, for now speed was all that mattered—it was like his life depended on it. "About two hours ago, Yami-san," he replied finally.

"_WHAT!"_ Yami dropped back into his chair—deflated. _Too late,_ he thought resignedly as he chewed his lips.

In all honesty, he didn't particular care whether Sakaki obtained membership to the club or not but the man did come from an influential family, the rejection could easily be construed as an insult and not one that could be lightly ignored if junior, senior or uncle decide make a fuss of it. _What was Seto thinking?_ Yami thought desperately. Disbelief mingled with defeat written across his face as he pressed a thumb and finger onto his temple; his lips set in a thin line. He cursed silently as he felt his headache return with a ruthless vengeance.

Sudo looked on anxiously trying hard to control the urge to run to the other in utmost concern. Yami-san did not look well at all.

Still pondering over the matter of consoling his employer, Sudo started when Yami suddenly got up from his seat and made his way to the exit. The creak of the door signified the Game King had opened it and was ready to leave and the soft "click" of it closing confirmed he had.

Sudo remained seated in the room, shocked beyond words at the scene that unfurled before him and all the while, none the wiser for it.

_~TBC~_

O-o-O-o-O

_**A/N: **__So there you have it, the first chappy of the second instalment! Thoughts on it are appreciated so please review. _

_Since I didn't heartlessly leave you on tenterhooks with a cliff-hanger this chapter; I'd thought I'll tease you instead with a preview of what's to come in the next. So enjoy:_

"_It's about Yami, isn't it?" prodded Sakaki. Kaiba stiffened momentarily, a lapse that was so brief that it could have been imagined but Sakaki noticed it, contrary to his offhanded manner, he could be very observant when he chose to be__ and Kaiba's body language had just validated his point. "So it is about Yami then," confirmed Sakaki._

_Thanks for reading._


	2. Doubts

_A BIG "THANK YOU" to all the people who read and reviewed the previous chapter—know that your thoughts mean the world to me and it keeps me motivated! The following chapter is dedicated to you all…_

_**Warnings:**__ More swearing and the return of Sakaki!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

The morning at KaibaCorp remained uneventful with the members of staff practically walking on eggshells since their sullen employer arrived in the morning. Afraid for their jobs, they left the moody CEO to brood silently in his office, not nearing him within the radius of two floors if they could help it.

The older employees reminisced the "good ol' days" when "Yami-san" was still working at Headquarters—him being the only person who'd be brave enough to withstand Kaiba-sama's fury. In fact, Yami-san's immunity to the "tyrant" made him a legend and the staff spoke of him with reverence and awe. He was the people's hero, the one who could mollify the boss's irritation, challenge Kaiba-sama and prevent unnecessary redundancy. People felt a lot happier and _safer_ when Yami-san was around; even Kaiba-sama was less cantankerous when the former was present. But little did they know that the person whom they so respected and adoringly worshipped was the sole cause of their present predicament; that the current misery inflicted on them was the by-product of a lover's quarrel between the "hero" and the "tyrant".

It was ironic!

Kaiba sat silently in his office as he laboured intensively over the program that appeared on the screen before him. Still pissed with the outcome of events, he threw himself wholeheartedly into his work, stopping only to take off his jacket and to bully his secretary with demands of coffee. The machine hummed faintly as he tapped nonstop on the keys, watching the numbers and characters lovingly materialise before him. _At least it didn't ask all these unnecessary "whys"_ he thought sulkily as he paused from his work to reflect on the quarrel. Admittedly, he was surprised that Yami decided to stretch out the dispute; usually he was more _forgiving_ and their squabbles would dissolve into a spell of vehemence mind-blowing sex.

With a snort, Kaiba scoffed at the thought. _Forgiving_—as if he did anything wrong which required forgiving! Stupid Yami! Stupid condoms!

Resuming his typing with renewed vigour, Kaiba peevishly jabbed the keys with deliberate malice that suggested his mind was distracted from the original task. It hampered his efficiency until finally, with forced resignation to the knowledge that his present actions were counterproductive, he stopped.

Lounging into his chair with a sigh, he swivelled it away from his desk so he faced the large windows that adorned his office. Oblivious to the wondrous view that his status afforded him, Kaiba's mind was occupied by a certain stubborn crimson-eyed individual and the engagement they had arranged for that evening.

The contemplative man wondered if Yami had managed to see some sense by then. It would be a pain if they were to spoil the evening by ignoring each other, the possibility of sharing an evening in silent awkwardness was enough to tempt him to conveniently "forget" about the arrangement and remain at work. It wasn't like he was running away from Yami and it certainly wasn't because he was acting cowardly but the former pharaoh could sometimes have this undesirable effect on him which could result in events being very unfavourable for him—like having him yield first should the problem prolong itself.

Kaiba gave another weary sigh. How did that dwarf, Yuugi managed make such a proud man listen to him? And what would it be like to have Yami submissive and tamed? Of course, to have an obedient Yami would mean taking away the very essence that made him irreplaceable and important to Kaiba but sometimes he wished the King of Games was a little less stubborn, a little less proud, a little less righteous and certainly a little less _childish_…

Kaiba smirked. _As if…_ he thought drolly.

The trill sound of the phone shook the CEO out of his reverie. Annoyed at the interruption, Kaiba picked up the handset and answered into it with a cold _"WHAT?"_ to the insubordinate fool who dared not heed his orders.

"Kaiba-sama, there's a Sakaki Ryuichi-sama to see you," informed the timid voice of his secretary over the phone. She knew better than to disturb the irate CEO but she could not slight the "guest" either, not after he presented his business card to her; his credentials were pretty impressive, even she knew that.

"I left _specific_ instructions that I did not want to be disturbed—so what part of 'do not fucking disturb me,' did you not understand?" snapped Kaiba savagely.

"But Sakaki-sama—"

"Tell him to fuck off!" came the offensive retort, cruelly cutting the other's words in mid-sentence.

"B-but surely—" The secretary's insistence was clearly suicidal. Kaiba wasn't sure if he should be pissed off with her stupidity or applaud her for her bravery. Regardless, she wasn't going to last the remainder of the day.

"Listen, you can tell him exactly what I said _or_ you can word it nicer and tell him to 'Go away' instead. Either way, I really don't give a shit as long as he's gone! _Understood?_" The command was absolute.

"Yes, Kaiba-sama," replied the poor tortured soul.

Outside of the office, the secretary gave an apologetic look to Sakaki. Judging from his amused expression, she suspected he knew what was said in the exchange. Given she had been placed in this kind of situation countless amount of times before, thanks to her rude boss; it was rare that she had to turn away a man of Sakaki's calibre, the 'Vice President of the Sakaki Incorporated' was no small fry.

"I am so sorry, Sakaki-sama but Kaiba-sama is unable to see you at the moment," she said, exasperated with her employer's treatment of the handsome and charming man. Her reluctance to send him away was heartfelt.

Sakaki seemed unaffected by Kaiba's rebuff and the secretary's apology; instead he gave her beaming boyish smile and a mischievous wink before hastily skirting around her desk—making a hurried approach towards CEO's office and leaving a severely shocked secretary in his wake.

O-o-O-o-O

A loud melodious rap on the office door interrupted the irritated occupant within; he was about to snap "Fuck off!" when the door opened and a cheerful Sakaki appeared. Kaiba swivelled his chair around, gave an intense hostile glare at his uninvited guest and at the trembling secretary cowering behind him—he really did not want to deal with the likes of Sakaki right now—not after the problems he'd been having with Yami. But since the cursed man was already here, he might as well personally tell him to _"Fuck off"_ instead. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed his secretary's presence before turning his attention to Sakaki.

"What the hell do _you_ want? Unlike you, I am a very busy man!" Kaiba growled, his unfriendly tone clipped through the stillness.

"Oh, I'll try not to take up too much of your time then," replied Sakaki enthusiastically, strolling over to the chair by Kaiba's desk and comfortably helping himself to it. "Just grant me membership to your Gentleman's Gaming Club and I'll be on my merry way."

It was the first time Sakaki met the renowned Kaiba Seto. The former had heard enough about the KaibaCorp CEO from his father, associates and the media to be familiar with the background of this one outstanding individual but his interest heightened when he discovered the relationship between Kaiba and Yami. Since then he wanted to know more…he _needed_ to know about the person he deemed as his love rival. He even hired a private detective to gather more details about the billionaire genius but the effort was wasted—all the information made available, Sakaki suspected, was what Kaiba would have permitted to be revealed. The man's personal life was very elusive.

Nevertheless, meeting the brunet in person, Sakaki was impressed with the strikingly good looks of the young man. Kaiba's lean muscular frame was best described as athletic, complimented by long legs that were crossed elegantly behind the desk. Leaning into his chair with one arm on the armrest and the other supporting his tilted head as he rested a cheek on a finger and thumb, he glowered intensely; his lips set in a tight grim line. Sakaki couldn't help but notice that even jacketless with his tie loosened slightly around the neck and his shirtsleeves rolled up, Kaiba still looked every inch of the CEO he was—imposing, intimidating yet appealing. He felt envy trickle slowly into his mind, its poison making him shamelessly brash in his demand.

"Like hell I will," said Kaiba brusquely, all the while scowling at the impertinent person like he wanted nothing more than to throttle the daylights out of him. He seriously needed a physical outlet and that insolent bastard was the perfect target.

"Why?" asked Sakaki. "Why was my application rejected?"

Kaiba had almost choked on Sakaki's question—what's with all these infuriating "whys" he thought. It certainly reminded him of one persistent crimson-eyed male.

"'Officially', you were rejected because you're not a resident of Domino City," Kaiba made a quick recovery with his reply.

"…And 'unofficially?" pursued Sakaki.

"Because I can."

Sakaki frowned at the CEO's answer, "Since when?"

"Since you applied!"

Sakaki was taken aback with the animosity and it made him gasped aloud. Kaiba wasn't even _trying_ to hide his hostility towards him, he thought with astonishment.

"That's not even a reason, it's an excuse," Sakaki pointed out.

"So?" Kaiba answered coolly; the CEO was becoming more economical with his words it seemed.

Slightly put out by his rival's air of nonchalant and tenaciousness, Sakaki fought on. "But I can still get in with my uncle, am I right?" he asked, hoping _that_ particular avenue wasn't closed for him.

Kaiba shrugged his shoulders gracefully. "I can't stop you from getting into the club by piggy-backing Takaya-sama—not because I don't want to, I haven't found a way to do it…_yet._ Just be mindful that your every _action_ and every _word_ will be constantly watched and monitored whilst you are in there, one wrong move or remark and you will be out on your lonesome!"

"It's about Yami, isn't it?" prodded Sakaki. Kaiba stiffened momentarily, a lapse that was so brief that it could have been imagined but Sakaki noticed it, contrary to his offhanded manner, he could be very observant when he wanted to be and Kaiba's body language had just validated his point. "So it _is_ about Yami then," confirmed Sakaki.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to speak Yami's name so casually?" snarled Kaiba leaning forward threateningly; angered by the name of his lover on the lips of the unworthy prick in front of him. "I am warning you, stay the hell away from him!"

"And if I don't?"

"Then you will find that even your father will not be able to save your sorry ass!" advised the irate man.

"Is that a threat?" enquired Sakaki foolishly, knowing full well Kaiba Seto did not make idle threats.

"No, it's a promise!"

"But it's too late!" stated the bemused man shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"What?" Outraged blue eyes locked with perplexed grey.

"It's too late to stop me now. I am totally smitten with Yami and I want him!"

"_What?_" Kaiba repeated incredulously.

"I _said_ I want Yami. He's the first person that I've ever liked enough to want him for myself."

The confession shocked Kaiba—it sounded awfully familiar as it reverberated in his mind. Had he not felt the same, it asked in return.

"Yami's not for you to have—_ever!"_ fumed the CEO, displeased with Sakaki's admission.

"You don't know that?" opposed Sakaki, his desperation making him reckless and bold.

"Oh, I know for sure! You don't have what it takes to obtain Yami. For you, he's just a pretty object that you want to own. You are too shallow to see past what's physical—you don't know him, the _real_ him!" The statement oozed self-confidence and certainty. Reinforced by the steely look in his eyes—it dared his opponent to challenge him.

"I could get to know him, you know! _Really_, get to know him."

Kaiba immediately sprung to his feet, punching a fist hard onto his desk, "Like _HELL_ you could!' he roared. "Lay a _finger_ on Yami and you will rue the day you didn't heed my warning! Now get the fuck out of my office whilst I still being _nice!"_

Sakaki got up from his chair and began to make his way to the door. He knew this would have been the outcome but he wanted to see how far Kaiba would have gone to safeguard Yami—he got his answer. The battle was going to be harder than he predicted and the opponent every bit formidable as he was renowned to be. He needed to think up a new strategy if he was to have any chance to be with Yami, to be able to embrace him and have him moan _his_ name…

Just as he got to the door, he stopped and slowly turned towards the figure standing behind the desk. Pausing briefly to ensure he got Kaiba's attention he slowly said, "You_ think_ I don't know him well enough so I will tell you this: when Yami is aroused his voice will strain to a whimper whilst moaning his lover's name… you'd know what I am talking about, right Kaiba?"

With that, Sakaki left the office; not wanting to face the fury that was sure to come once Kaiba understood the implied meaning behind his statement. Walking away, he gave a satisfactory smile as he heard a large heavy object crash against the thick wooden doors.

O-o-O-o-O

It was not until he was in the safety of his car in the underground car park that he was able to reflect on his departing sentence to Kaiba. Truth be told, what he said was not a lie. In _that incident_ and in the reoccurring dreams that still frequently taunt him, Yami's voice did, in fact, strain in _that_ particular way before he moaned his lover's name—

"_Seto…" _

Yami would inhale shallowly, catching his breath ever so slightly giving it a high breathless needy effect. The sound was ever imprinted on Sakaki's mind along with that damn name, maybe it was the reason he said what he said, he disliked Kaiba Seto with every fibre of his being and the encounter today only fortified those feelings.

Gripping the steering wheel tightly with both hands until his knuckles showed white, Sakaki leant his head on his fists. He hadn't meant to impart with that knowledge but as a last minute shot at the man who had the very thing he wanted, he had cruelly blurted out the details. Now he will have to wait and see what the consequences of his slip-up would entail. Suspecting the kind of impact his words would have on a certain person involved, he felt a pang of guilt; yet he couldn't help but hope that the unintended disclosure might result favourably for him.

O-o-O-o-O

Kaiba stared at the large double doors ignoring the evidence of his angry fit scattered in pieces on the carpeted floor.

_What the fuck—!_ He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat when he thought about Sakaki's departing remark. Still immobilised, his eyes burned as he stared at the space where that hateful man had been when he uttered those words—those words that continued to mock him in his solitude; tormenting him far more than he was prepared to admit!

Closing his eyes, he dropped heavily back into his chair, slumping slightly to one side. _Great! _He thought as he pounded his temple with his fist. _What a fucking shitty day this turned out to be!_

The stoic man took the time to assess his situation. First, there was the fight with Yami over something as trivial as _fucking stupid coloured condoms_, which dragged into today, of all days! And then this bastard had the audacity so show up in his office spewing shit and pissing him off!

He will pay for _that_ comment, fumed Kaiba, clenching his jaw tightly as the words crept back into his mind. What possessed the man to retaliate with something as intimate as that? Even if it were to annoy him, why _that_ of all things? It didn't make sense at all. Racking his brains for a plausible answer—it then dawned on him…

_He couldn't mean—_

Kaiba got up and started pacing the room restlessly. In his agitated state, he needed something to distract him. Firing that damn secretary would offer a temporary distraction but it wasn't enough. His mind kept swirling the words around like a turbulent eddy, forming a violent storm with his thoughts and unsettling him with the confusion.

He _knew_ that Yami was his and his alone. There was no fucking way the proud pharaoh would ever have anything to do with the likes of _that_ loser. That second-rate asshole was just envious of what he and Yami had hence the bullshit! But that wasn't to say that the comment didn't leave an impression, the fact that such details were uttered at all held some conviction and it sorely troubled Kaiba. In truth, as much as he would like to outright dismiss it, the matter seemed a little off. Being a man who survived on instincts, he could not suppress the ominous feeling that unceasingly niggled at him. The more he thought about it, the more it did not sound like a passing comment. Either it was a shrewd well-intended statement to cause a calculated misunderstanding between him and Yami or…

Silently screaming in frustration, he turned to the large windows to the side of him. Walking purposefully there, he stood before them, his hands splayed against the glass as he leant his weight on them. He didn't look outside of the window; the panoramic view held not his attention, instead it was a stubborn exotic individual his thoughts focused on—one that was the cause of a strange tightness in his chest.

Leaning his hot forehead against the cool transparent pane, he closed his eyes; severing his vision of the city below…

_No, he couldn't mean…_

O-o-O-o-O

By the time Yami arrived at KaibaCorp, he was already a little tardy due to the misfortune of catching the late afternoon rush hour. Cursing silently to himself, he strode into the bright tastefully decorated expanse that was the lobby of the KaibaCorp main office, a little anxious of what he might find when he got to Kaiba's office. Initially, he was going to go straight home and wait for Kaiba there but he had a sneaky feeling the CEO would still be in his office despite it was nigh time for their engagement.

Bypassing the reception with a brief nod and a smile, he sauntered over to the elevator and proceeded to assault the "call" button repeatedly; such actions betrayed his impatience and spoke of his need to see Kaiba urgently. When a sharp "ding" announced the elevator's arrival, Yami quickly stepped inside and continued his onslaught on the lit buttons within, fully aware that his actions did not make a slight difference to the performance of the device. The journey of the ascending elevator felt like an eternity despite knowing it was the fastest of its kind. Kaiba had it designed and developed so he would spend minimal time in shuttling to and fro from his office. Yami cracked a small smile at the recollection; how typical of Kaiba to be so finicky about efficiency, he mused.

Finally, another "ding" along with the hushed sound of sliding metals doors informed Yami he had reached the desired floor and he hastily alighted making his way to the secretary outside of Kaiba's office. The terrified woman looked relieved when she noticed the infamous "hero" approaching. Perhaps, all was not lost now that Yami-san was here, she thought optimistically. If rumours proved to be true, he should be able to disperse the tension behind those closed door.

Passing the secretary to get to Kaiba's office, Yami put a finger to his lips and sounded a "shhh". The nervous woman understood his meaning and nodded wordlessly in return, her eyes never leaving the valiant man as he stood in front of the office with forced composure.

Inhaling deeply, Yami knocked loudly on the heavy doors twice then without waiting for an answer, he pushed them open and disappeared inside.

The secretary was given a brief glimpse of the darkened room before the door shut again. She murmured a small prayer for Yami-san and hoped his efforts were not made in vain.

O-o-O-o-O

Kaiba was still leaning against the window, his mind conscious of the knocks on the door but too numb to respond to it. He couldn't care less for retard that just got himself or herself dismissed, in fact maybe this interruption was perfectly timed; he needed to vent.

He was about to spin around on his heels when the name "Seto" caught his attention. Only two persons were allowed to call him that and one of them is in Tokyo at the moment studying and keeping an eye on KaibaCorp Tokyo. That left…

Kaiba stiffened.

"Seto," Yami tried again, the softness in his voice held a note of concern as he eyed the crystal wreckage on the floor. The qualms he had felt prior to his intrusion fled in heartbeat at the sight of the brunet's lonely image. Something must have upset him immensely if he lost control like that. Kaiba rarely needed to show that side of his wrath due to years of maturity, self-discipline and self-restraint; he was skilled to handle his temper in verbal way—usually in the form of sarcasm and threats. Undeniably Yami hoped it was something other than Sakaki that was the cause of the shimmering rubble winking mournfully on the carpet.

A pity, he thought ruefully, he was rather fond of that paperweight.

Turning slowly, Kaiba drank in the sight of his lover standing boldly by the door, he was a sight for sore eyes, he thought proudly and he was his…

…O_r was he?_

As doubts began flooding his mind anew, he went swiftly to the waiting man. Not wanting to delay the sorely missed and much needed contact, he encircled the other's waist and pulled him forward, crushing his lips onto the shocked Game King.

With a cry of surprise, Yami melted into the embrace, all thoughts about Sakaki and his cause escaped him in a matter of seconds as he responded to the kiss with equal fervour, clinging tightly onto his partner.

Kaiba smirked; satisfied with the belief that Yami was his and eager enough to prove it, he began to remove his lover's jacket. The latter assisted by hastily shrugging off the impeding garment as the taller male made works of his shirt buttons, popping them open one by one with deft fingers.

Amorously caressing Yami's exposed chest and tweaking a hard nipple, Kaiba relinquished his hold on Yami's lips and began to suck on his lover's neck, biting gently to start with but applying pressure when the other began moaning.

Unable to hold back the torrent of pleasure that had his practised lover incited, the dam that held back his desire burst open. Yami threw back his head, allowing his lover to devour him as hunger overwhelmed them both. Bodies began to grind against one another as hands frantically groped and stroked heated flesh. Yami had pulled up Kaiba's shirt and was greedily fondling the smooth skin beneath whilst Kaiba continued to ravenously maul the petit man's neck.

Yami's breathing began to quicken erratically as the need to cry out for his lover became too great. Inhaling deeply, that caused him to hold his breathe momentarily, his voice hitched ever so slightly—

"Seto…" he whimpered…

_~TBC~_

O-o-O-o-O

_A/N: Here you go, the rather delayed second chapter—my sincere apologies on the tardiness of the update. Thoughts on this would be much loved and appreciated; so please be generous and review. Thanks for reading~!_


	3. Reflections

_Woo-hoo~! I finally go this posted! Hands-up for those who fell asleep whilst proofreading their own work! Ahahaha… Yep, I should have updated earlier but…_

_**Warnings**__: None, I think!_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Kaiba immediately pulled away from Yami as if he was burnt, where he had touched Yami's skin with his own, seared him to the very core. He staggered backwards until he felt his body connect with the front of his desk, his widened eyes never leaving the face of his lover.

_His lover?_

First, it began with a snicker then the sound bubbled in to chortle, which subsequently erupted into a laugh that shook his shoulders and made him weep.

_That is too fucking funny_, he thought with uncontrolled mirth.

The sound resonated around the room and it made the petit man flinch.

Yami stared at Kaiba with increasing dread. The passion the haughty man displayed when he arrived had given him the impression that their quarrel was forgotten and Yami was relieved beyond words—but the feeling was short-lived. Shocked and speechless, Yami could only watch in dismay as his lover underwent a complete change before his very eyes. The expression Kaiba manifested after he unexpectedly pushed away was devastating and Yami felt his heart plummet into his stomach. The stunned look of horror and then disbelief on the brunet's face; magnified by the pain in his eyes had shaken the Game King considerably and he could not tear his eyes away.

_Did I cause that look?_ he asked himself.

Spurred by his concern, Yami was about to take a step towards Kaiba when the latter's expression changed and it was promptly replaced with scathing disgust—it froze Yami in his tracks as the venom from the silent gaze held him stock-still. Unsure of what it was that earned him the reaction, Yami could only look on helplessly, he couldn't deny that it hurt to be the recipient of such reactions but nothing prepared him for the ensuing hysteria and _that _laugh.

Yami knew that laugh—it was the sound of insanity wakening, of contemptuous disdain that would mock its victim mercilessly. The caustic undertone was too obvious to ignore. The King of Games knew only too well what _that_ _laugh_ meant—it either meant Kaiba was smug about something _or_ it meant he was past reasoning. Judging from the latter's emotional response, he doubted if Kaiba had anything to be self-satisfied about…which meant…

"Seto?" Yami asked hesitantly as he took a small step forward.

Immediately sobering up at Yami's voice and timid advance, Kaiba's laughter abruptly stopped and he glared viciously at the petit man. "Leave!" he ordered, his cold piercing eyes enhancing the gravity of the word.

"No, I will not—not until you tell me what is going on! Why you are behaving—"

"I said '_Leave_'" cut in Kaiba, trying hard to suppress the rage that was threatening to escape from within. He could not face Yami at the moment—not in such volatile state. Squeezing his hands into tight balls, he dug his nails into his palm, the faint stab of pain that it emitted allowed him to focus his anger. He was trembling, whether from the fury or from the hurt, he wasn't sure—the line between the two was beginning to blur and he didn't know what to feel or how to react anymore. Part of him wanted to walk up to Yami and claim him physically and mentally, to have him writhing beneath him in unadulterated ecstasy and breathlessly moaning out his name…

Kaiba's face hardened. _He fucking whimpered_, he thought angrily. _His voice fucking hitched the way the bastard said it would!_

Anger washed over him anew overpowering the earlier anguish that tore him in two. Yami's voice could be heard faintly through the sound of his pounding heart in his ears.

"…And I said, I won't leave until you tell me what is going on? Talk to me, Seto…_please!"_ Yami stood his ground refusing to be intimidated by the animosity that was rolling off the taller man in waves. He needed his partner to open up and talk to him even if it were in anger. He couldn't help the other if he didn't know what his grievances were.

Yami couldn't bear to see his lover suffer this confusion alone—the inner conflict that was so clearly displayed a few moments ago pulled on his heartstrings. He had to _fix_ whatever it was that was troubling him—and fast! The ex-spirit could feel his standing with the reserved man drop by each passing second; it wasn't looking too hopeful for him.

With one final attempt, Yami tried again. "What is it about, Seto?" he prompted gently. "Is it about our fight from last night, is it about work…or is it about Sakak—"

A porcelain projectile flew past Yami and smashed into the door behind him. A small shard bounced off the door when it impacted and redirected back at Yami, it nicked the flesh on his cheek. A thin line of crimson appeared on the pale skin.

"Do not utter that bastard's name in my presence. If you so wanted to know what happened, why don't you go and ask him yourself, I am sure the both of you could have a good laugh about it, at my expense! _NOW, FUCKING LEAVE!"_ The CEO's eyes glinted dangerously as it challenged the petit man to contradict him.

Yami was taken aback by the comment, at least he established the cause for Kaiba's behaviour had something to do with Sakaki; it was some progress. With regard to the order to leave, Yami debated with himself as to whether he should do as he was told. On one hand, he didn't want to leave Kaiba to brood on his own—not with those dark thoughts lurking dangerously close to surface. Yet, on the other hand, if he was partly responsible for the torment then wouldn't it be wise for him to concede and leave? Yami feared he longer he stayed, the worse the situation would become. He didn't want things to be said or done that either person would end up regretting later. Pride could do adverse things to people in the worse of times, things that could not be corrected later because one's vanity would never allow it; it was one of the damnable things about that sentiment, thought Yami ruefully.

Affected by the Kaiba's exhibit of temper yet trying hard not to show it, Yami conceded to Kaiba's demand. "Fine, I will go but we _will_ continue this conversation tonight!" he said with forced calmness as he did up his shirt. Once done, he turned on his heel and made his way to the door, carefully overstepping the broken debris that lay shimmering in front of it. Turning to give one final glance at his tempestuous lover, Yami was rewarded with an antagonistic glare that sent an icy chill down his spine.

Somehow he didn't think dinner was going to be a loving affair.

O-o-O-o-O

Upon arriving home, Yami immediately headed for the bathroom; desperate to wash away the sweat and dirt from the several journeys he had made that day. Swiftly discarding his clothes and disposing them in the laundry hamper, Yami carefully stepped into the shower, turning on the faucet and allowing the hot water to soak his skin and hair. The weight of the pressured water worked wonders on his body, loosening the knotted muscles and easing the tension in his shoulders. It was bliss, he thought appreciatively.

Turning to face the pressured flow, Yami winced as the cut on his cheek made contact with the water, the force of the spray causing the wound to reopen. With resignation, the petit man decided to wash up quickly and wait for the arrival of his lover. He knew that a confrontation was inevitable and if the reaction in the office was any indication to go by, he doubted if the conflict was going to be pleasant or easily resolved.

Quickly drying off and dressing into something casual, Yami went to wait for Kaiba in the living room. It was a room they rarely used, as Kaiba would normally prefer to, either work in the professional surrounding of his study or relax in the intimacy of the bedroom. If Yami were at home, then he would be where Kaiba was, usually trying to playfully distract and seduce the latter. But for now, Yami chose to wait in the unused room because it was close to the front door, it allowed him to hear Kaiba's arrival home—should he come home, the petit man thought wryly.

Throwing himself heavily on the couch with his body comfortably sprawled out; Yami took advantage of the solitude to deliberate on the day's events. He could not help but worry about Kaiba's concealed thoughts in this matter since he knew his irate lover was not going to be vey forthcoming with an open discussion. It was going to be a mammoth task for Yami to persuade the uptight CEO into talking—especially as Kaiba wasn't exactly known to be very expressive when it came to the affairs of the heart.

Furrowing his brows and chewing on his lip, Yami recalled what Kaiba said about Sakaki…

"_Do not utter that bastard's name in my presence. If you so wanted to know what happened, why don't you go and ask him yourself, I am sure the both of you could have a good laugh about it, at my expense!"_

The meaning baffled Yami, taunting him with its cryptic and absurd implication—it made no sense at all! Just what happened between Kaiba and Sakaki that afternoon? And what did Sakaki say to Kaiba for the latter to think that _he_ had anything to do with it? With a disgruntled groan, Yami seized a cushion and punched it, leaving a small dent in the plump upholstery; he wished Kaiba would return quickly, the need to discuss the problem was too great and the waiting made him frustrated and impatient. Moreover, the thought of his lover ruminating alone made him fearful by the minute. This fight had caused estrangement between the two and he yearned for reconciliation.

Gently flopping sideways until he was lying on his side with his head resting on the abused padding, Yami watched the last of the day's light begin to fade through the large windows.

_Waiting…_

Minutes bled into hours and the long shadows cast by the last of the sun's rays faded into the gradual darkness, swallowing all. Still the former Pharaoh waited, unmoving from his seated position, ignoring his hunger and his thirst. With each passing hour, his dread increased along with the desire to call the person responsible for his vigilance. Resisting the urge to call Kaiba, Yami continued to wait, his body becoming cold and numb, as did his heart.

_Waiting…_

How long did he wait? Yami wasn't sure. Time was of no consequence—compared to the time spent in the Millennium Puzzle, the waiting would be brief. The surrounding darkness lovingly enveloped him, providing him with a feeling of familiarity, which welcomed him and caressed him like a long lost lover.

_Waiting…_

Finally, the dusk slowly melted and the dawn of the new day with its blinding brightness usurped the weakening darkness.

The sound of the key being inserted into the lock of the front door alerted Yami and he jumped up, sprinting out of the room and into the hall. Navigating clumsily around a corner, Yami called out to his long awaited lover.

"_Seto!"_ he cried as he hurtled towards the figure, almost colliding with…

Yami stopped in his tracks, eyes wide and mouth gaping in surprise. "Isono?" Then glancing behind the large man, "Where's Kaiba? he demanded, despite already knowing the answer.

"Kaiba-sama is still at KaibaCorp, Motou-san," replied Isono, looking apologetic. "He required a document from his study for a very important meeting this afternoon and instructed me to retrieve it for him—I am afraid I must make haste with his request." With a courteous bow, Isono made his way to the study.

Yami forced a smile as Isono passed him. It was now obvious to Yami that Kaiba wasn't planning on returning home any time soon. _Damn that man!_ fumed Yami through his frustration and disappointment. _Damn him for trying to avoid me!_

Anger began to swell inside him, as he stood there alone in the grand hall, his arms rigid by his side and his fists, tightly curled. With a stamp of his foot to mark his displeasure, he marched up the stairs, stomping loudly as he went. He might as well go to work early since it was pointless to be loitering around the mansion on his own. If Kaiba chose to elude him, there was nothing he could do except wait until he was willing to open up to him. _Whenever that will be!_

O-o-O-o-O

Back at KaibaCorp, the room belonging to the CEO was eerily quiet. The computer remained in its neglected state and the screen on "sleep mode". Kaiba had attempted to focus on his work but his turbulent mind refused to concentrate; his eyes kept creeping back to the door; to the place where Yami was last seen. Isono had cleared the wreckage from the previous day's outbursts; he had removed the evidence of the upsetting encounters that still enraged the lonely occupant. Kaiba silently seethed over the exchange with Sakaki, it increased his contempt for the insidious bastard and his claims—claims that he could no longer carelessly dismiss. The contemplating man knew he had himself cornered. The result of Sakaki's allegations were contaminating his mind, yielding it to suspicion.

_How easy was it to give into the desire to believe? _

Once the first whispers of doubt are introduced then the taunting voices of distrust would inevitably follow, allowing suspicion and delusion to flourish; spreading its poison until it disables the host's ability to act rationally along with his power to think reasonably. Would he be able to overcome it, Kaiba thought with consternation. Moreover, he was afraid—afraid of the darkness that was resurfacing from the depths of his being, afraid of the increasing hold it had on his weakened mind. Should he be enslaved to it, everything will fall apart—_he_ would fall apart. The despair that was festering his heart would grow, fuelling the notions further and throwing him into an endless tangent.

Yet, the voices pursued him mercilessly. Like the mythical Sirens luring sailors to their death with their beautiful songs—Kaiba, too, felt he was hurtling on the same self-destructive path.

Out of desperation, he picks up the phone and dials a familiar number. The sound of the connected tone rang loud in his ear; it felt like an age before it was answered by a low voice that was heavy with sleep…

"Ni-sama?" mumbled the dozy male, "Do you know what time it is?" Gone was the high childish pitch from his younger years and replaced with a deep-toned timbre that was pleasant to the ear.

"No," Kaiba replied truthfully, he didn't.

Letting out an exasperated groan followed by a grunt as the teen shifted to get comfortable, he asked, "Have you been fighting with Yami again?"

Kaiba remained silent.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes' then," sighed Mokuba, fully awake now. "What did you do this time?"

Kaiba bristled at the query. "And what make you think it is _my_ fault," he replied crossly.

"Because I know you well enough, ni-sama! Yami doesn't jump to conclusions and gets on his high horse—you do! Besides, if he does, it's only because you provoked him."

"Are you telling me that _I _am the one being unreasonable, Mokuba?" sniffed Kaiba indignantly, annoyed that his own little brother was being so disagreeable _and_ unsympathetic.

"Aren't you, ni-sama?" Mokuba asked.

"No!" answered Kaiba sulkily.

"Can you tell me what the fight was about then?" asked the curious teen, his brother's refusal to divulge the details piqued his interest. He swapped the phone to the other ear and repositioned himself once more, sinking lower into his soft warm refuge.

"No!"

"So you are calling me because…?" prodded the mystified youth.

"…"

"Listen, ni-sama, whatever you are fighting about is probably insignificant anyway so—"

Kaiba snorted at the naivety of the deduction.

"…Even if it isn't, shouldn't you be discussing it with Yami about it, instead of moping around me?"

"I am not _moping_, you little runt!" declared the older sibling.

"Well, you're not talking to Yami either…!" countered Mokuba harshly. "Look, try to hear Yami out first, I am sure there's a valid reason to whatever it is you guys are disagreeing or fighting about."

"It isn't that simple, Mokuba," sighed the troubled man.

He couldn't tell Mokuba the cause for the fallout or the reason for his dilemma. He called, not because he wanted to discuss the matter with Mokuba—it would be mortifying to inform his younger sibling that he'd been possibly cuckolded! He just wanted to hear Mokuba's warm voice of reasoning and be encouraged by his subtle words of persuasion. The boy's unchanging devotion provided him some comfort; it calmed some of the inner turmoil in his aching heart and soothed his irritation. The other person who had that effect on him was Yami and he was…

"Ni-sama?" Mokuba's concerned voice broke through Kaiba's reverie.

"What?" snapped Kaiba rudely, embarrassed about his unexpected lapse in the conversation.

"Are you even listening to me?" the frustrated voice asked in return.

"Hn" was the vague reply, noncommittal as ever.

"As I was saying, talk to Yami and try and resolve your differences. He's the best thing that's happened to you for a long time, it would be a shame to throw it away over stubbornness, right?"

Kaiba pouted at Mokuba's soundness, the boy was _probably_ right.

"…And stop pouting, you know I am right! Go and make-up with Yami already!" A suppressed chuckle ended the advice.

"Why you, little traitor!" growled Kaiba, affectionately.

The older sibling _supposed_ the other was right…_just a little_. It would be better to believe that a discussion could yield a perfectly acceptable explanation, as farfetched it may seem, but Kaiba was willing to forfeit the remainder of his pride to try. Mokuba was undeniably right about one thing; Yami was the best thing that happened to him in a very long time.

"By the way, how's your pet project getting on, Mokuba?" asked Kaiba offhandedly, the feeling of heaviness that weighed upon him previously, suddenly seemed lifted.

"It's going great, ni-sama!" gushed Mokuba eagerly. "It's almost ready to hit the market, I just need to sort out the launching of the product—you know, promoting it and all that! I am _so_ excited!"

Kaiba smiled fondly at Mokuba's happy prattling, noticing how the younger's enthusiasm was always so infectious. Undoubtedly, he was a popular figure at KaibaCorp Tokyo, just like Yami was at the Gaming Club.

With a wry smile, Kaiba thought back to Yami, he needed to see the latter and resolve the problem quickly. Realising that sitting there, procrastinating, did not help at all—he needed to put a stop these depraved thoughts soon before it ate him alive.

Noticing discarded jacket on the floor, he smirked. He found the perfect excuse to pay the King of Games a visit later on…

O-o-O-o-O

Arriving at the Gaming Club, the moody manager set about finishing off the paperwork that he had unceremoniously abandoned the day before when he abruptly left the premises. The employees were a little worried for their superior, affected by his unusual cheerless expression and pinched look; the atmosphere became sombre and depressing. Sudo's concern for Yami was obvious, the latter's face was pale and drawn and his refusal to stop for a break or a bite to eat troubled the man greatly, no amount of imploring and coaxing could persuade the Game King to stop. Dismissing all of his assistant's attempts, Yami obstinately continued. All Sudo could do was to allow Yami to work unhindered in the hope that the exhausted man would finish up quickly and perhaps go home early and rest.

Finally perusing the last of the documents on his desk, Yami added it to the pile of folders neatly stacked to the side of him, pressing the edges of the files together to ensure it was lined perfectly with each other; the years of being around Kaiba manifested in his fastidious display of tidiness. Rendered temporarily redundant, Yami bent forward on to his desk, crossing his arms over the workspace in front of him and placing his head on them. The temptation to call Kaiba was beginning to gnaw at him again and he took out his cell phone to look long and hard at it, his thumb hovering over the speed dial button before reluctantly deciding against the action. If Kaiba was still in a pissed-off mood or he was busy with his work, he would not appreciate the interruption. It might be wiser to call a little later, he thought tactfully.

With a weary sigh, he placed his phone on the table and began spinning it in a circle with his index finger, watching the object blur into a mass of swirling colours; hypnotising him until he felt his weighted lids began to slowly droop over his tired and unblinking eyes. He fought in vain to keep them open, but the attempts only served to tire him out more. In his fatigued state to resist was futile so before long his sleep deprived mind lured his body into the much-needed slumber and his intent crimson stare was no more.

Shortly after, a timid knock could be heard at the door. Opening the door gently when there came no response, Sudo gingerly peered into the room. The picture of arms and tri-coloured hair reposing on the desk bought a small smile to his face; his relief that Yami was finally sleeping welled happily in his simple being. With painstakingly care, Sudo slowly closed the door, mindful of the napping Game King for whom he did his best not to wake.

Back in the corridor, Sudo pointlessly tiptoed to the locked exit that separated the club from the secured quarters of its employees. He would have to inform the rest of the staff not to disturb their beloved manager needlessly. Confident that when Yami-san awoke, he would be back to his usual cheerful self again, Sudo exited with a spring in his step.

O-o-O-o-O

The arrival of the honourable Takaya Kousei plus his guest at the Gaming Club in the late afternoon caused much of a stir. The staff were well aware of the failed application of his nephew, Sakaki Ryuichi since none other than Kaiba himself disapproved it! The case was undeniably baffling and the inquisitive workers were sympathetic to the unsuccessful plight of the likeable man. Of course, the fact that the well-regarded gentleman tipped generously influenced the way of thinking somewhat but at the same time, the latter was amusingly entertaining and easy-going that people could not help but like him. The female employees would fawn over him whilst the male equivalent would willingly run errands for him. Sakaki Ryuichi was, indeed, a _very_ popular man.

Signing in at the reception, Takaya took one look at his impatient nephew and shook his head fondly. "Ryuichi, might I remind you to conduct yourself properly whilst you are here. I expect you to act honourably so do not disgrace your name or mine," chided the respected elder, but the doting smile that played on his lips negated the effect of the stern rebuke.

"Yes, of course, Ojisan*," said Sakaki in mock indignation. "Since when did I _ever_ disappoint you with my behaviour!" he added with a playful wink.

Takaya beamed indulgently at the young man before him. He knew him well enough to know the scraps and escapades he was capable of getting himself into hence the warning, but he exercised caution when the need arose—at least they weren't swamped with illegitimate children from his unsavoury alliances thus far, the old man thought dryly. Surprisingly enough, Sakaki seemed to have mellowed out recently; he wasn't making headlines in the tabloid papers or gossip magazines like he used to—much to the family's relief.

"Well, bear in mind what I've said and enjoy yourself," stated Takaya, giving an affectionate squeeze on a broad shoulder before disappearing inside.

Sakaki continued to linger around the reception area until he was sure his uncle was well out of sight and well out of hearing. Once satisfied, he turned to face the pretty receptionist behind the desk, leaning casually against the wooden sides as he anxiously spilled the question that he had been dying to ask since he arrived…

"Is Mutou-san in today?"

_~TBC~_

O-o-O-o-O

_**A/N: **__Thanks for reading and please review. Your thoughts are well appreciated~!_

*Ojisan – Uncle.


	4. Darkness

_Okay, folks this is an uber-long chappy so enjoy. _

_Also, please refer to the A/N at the end as I have important news regarding the update for this story._

_**Warnings**__: M-rated! Disturbing violent graphicness! __**YAOI**__! And yep, the "OMG!WTF!I-AM-GONNA-KILL-JOLLY!" moment has returned!_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

"Is Mutou-san in today?"

The receptionist looked a little conflicted before hesitantly answering, "Yes, Sakaki-sama, Motou-san is in today."

"Then would it be possible to see him?" Sakaki enquired, hoping he wasn't going to be refused.

"Please let me find out if he is available to receive visitors at the moment," came the courteous reply.

With a polite smile, the woman picked up the phone and entered a number, pausing momentarily before speaking into the handset, "Hello, Sudo-san… Sakaki-sama is here and he is asking for Mutou-san, is he available for visitors?" Then glancing at Sakaki, she said, "Oh, I see. Yes, I will inform him, thank you." Placing the phone back on the cradle, she looked ruefully at Sakaki. "I am sorry, Sakaki-sama, Mutou-san is currently unavailable to receive visitors. Would you like to leave a message for him instead?"

Sakaki pulled a face. He didn't want to leave a message, he wanted to see Yami and he wanted to see him _now_. Worried about the possible consequences of his actions from the day before, he needed to ensure that Yami was alright but having his request denied made him apprehensive. It did not abide well with him.

With a smile, he thanked the pretty female behind the desk and made his way inside the club, all the while thinking of a way he could see the desired man.

O-o-O-o-O

The inside of "Gentleman's Club" was buzzing with excitement and activity and Sakaki discreetly sought out his uncle. Upon locating him in the lounge of the bar, deep in conversation with another elderly gentleman, the younger male next went in search for Yami.

Assuming the latter was in his office, Sakaki's eyes scanned the surrounding area for the room.

Before long his eyes alighted on a secured door—it was the same door as the rest that bordered the perimeter of the large room; the fact that it had a security device attached to it, drew Sakaki's attention. Tucking himself away obscurely, Sakaki watched the entrance like a hawk until a member of staff accessing it with a security pass, duly rewarded his observation.

A smile of accomplishment played on his lips.

Sauntering over to it in a few effortless strides, Sakaki reached the door. After a moment of inspection, he gave it a half-hearted push to see if it would miraculously budge—unfortunately, it didn't! With a shrug, he leant his back on the wall next to it and crossed his arms over his broad chest. His stance looked casual and detached but the appearance was deceiving; he was mentally on full alert.

For a while he waited, never moving from his location, his pose remained unchanged—until the sound of a faint buzz compensated his patience, it indicated that someone was opening it from the other side. Trying to stay calm despite the frantic beating of his heart, Sakaki waited.

Finally, the door swung open and the returning member of staff reappeared again. Exiting through the door she immediately mingled with the crowd; her form blended into obscurity. Sakaki quickly stuck his foot through the threshold of the doorway, preventing it from closing, then with a swift scour around the room to ensure that no one was watching, he stealthily slipped through.

Once the door behind him closed, the noise of the club was severed and silence surrounded him. Walking noiselessly on the carpeted floor, Sakaki began to look for Yami's office.

Opting for the first door he came across, he rapped lightly on it.

There was no answer.

Curious to see what was in the room, Sakaki gently turned the handle on the door and slowly opened it. He was about to make known his presence when the sight before him, rendered him silent.

Yami was fast asleep at his desk.

Stepping quietly into the room and carefully closing the door behind him, Sakaki made his way over to Yami; the image of the sleeping man bought a small smile to his face.

When reaching the Game King, he stopped and looked contentedly at him, the smile still hovered on his lips until he noticed the small cut on the pale face.

Immediately Sakaki's expression darkened, as did his thoughts.

_Did Kaiba do that?_ he thought angrily, oblivious to the fact that he was indirectly responsible for the injury. Truth be told, on seeing Yami, all thoughts about his confrontation with Kaiba had fled his mind and only the person in front of him occupied his thoughts.

Lifting a hand, Sakaki lightly caressed Yami's face, touching the wound gently before bending over to kiss it.

As his lips made contact with the cool skin, Yami stirred ever so slightly in his slumber, "Cut it out, Seto…" he murmured agitatedly though the smile that graced his lips negated the reproach.

Sakaki smiled sadly at the affection displayed unconsciously by the sleeping man. What he wouldn't give to hear Yami speak so tenderly to him, to have him thinking of him and to have him _dreaming_ of him. It made him envious of the man Yami thought so lovingly of.

_Kaiba Seto,_ cursed Sakaki. _You dare treat Yami so harshly and yet he… _ It then occurred to him._ Shit!_ _Was the injury sustained from what I said to Kaiba?_

The more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed to be the case and the feeling of guilt flooded him. He knew there were going to be repercussions with regards to what he said to Kaiba but he never meant for Yami to get hurt in the process. It was foolish of him not to consider the results of his actions, especially where this man was concerned. Remorsefully, he realised that his intrusion may not be well received when the Game King awoke; it was probably better to return when the latter was properly informed and ready to see him.

With that decided, Sakaki gaze at the sleeping form one last time. Longing swelled inside him and he instinctively leant over to place a light kiss on the tricolour head, whispering, "Forgive me," before straightening up.

Yami involuntarily shivered.

Believing the resting man to be cold, Sakaki took off his jacket and placed it over the slender shoulders before briskly departing; not daring to look back should his resolve crumble at the sight of the defenceless beauty.

Thereafter, with a faint click of the door, the sleeping man was, once again, alone.

O-o-O-o-O

The sun was beginning to set when Kaiba arrived at the Club. Bypassing the reception and the club's staff and patrons alike, he went in search for Yami, the jacket grasped firmly in one hand.

He had almost made it to the entrance of the employee's quarters when a raspy voice halted him.

"Kaiba-kun," it greeted cheerfully. "It's been a while since you've appeared in this club."

Kaiba slowly turned to the speaker, his face rigid as he forced a stiff smile from his unwilling lips. Takaya Kousei, the influential hotelier was not someone he could simply ignore, yet the sight of this esteemed person in front of him made him uneasy and perplexed. Not only did he have to waste precious time exchanging meaningless pleasantries but the appearance of Takaya also meant the inevitable presence of Sakaki.

The young CEO's mood worsened at the conclusion.

Bowing respectfully to the elderly gentleman then extending a hand, Kaiba replied, "Yes, it has been, Takaya-sama. Though it is an honour to see your attendance at this humble establishment."

Takaya chuckled at the man's skilful answer. "I am here with Sakaki Ryuichi, my nephew. The young pup seems to have taken a liking to this place and insists on dragging me here whenever he is in Domino City." Then surveying the room he added, "He should around somewhere…"

Kaiba tensed at the thought of Sakaki being present inside the club but not immediately visible—his insecurities began to play on his fears as the thought of Sakaki with Yami invaded his mind.

Not wanting to seem rude despite his mind screamed for him to seek out his lover, Kaiba forced another smile and scanned the room in a vague manner; his eyes narrowing when they spotted the well-built form of the despicable man seated at the Blackjack table with a drink in one hand. Relief and disgust simultaneously washed over him.

With his back towards Kaiba and sitting at some distance away, Sakaki was unaware that he was being scrutinised by his standoffish rival. Free from a jacket and with his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows, the unsuspecting man was apparently immersed with the game before him in an attempt to distract himself from the thoughts of a certain sleeping individual.

Glancing a critical eye over the scruffy appearance of the unwanted client, the proprietor felt his irritation increase—the sight of Sakaki simply aggravated him.

Kaiba was determined to make a point of enforcing the dress code with Yami once _their_ business was taken care of.

Pretending not to see Sakaki, Kaiba returned his attention back to Takaya, "I am sorry Takaya-sama,' he apologised. "Regretfully, I must take my leave of you now as I have some urgent matters to discuss with my manager. Please forgive my rudeness and I hope you have a pleasant time here."

Takaya laughed good-naturedly, "Yes, of course Kaiba-kun. Please forgive _this_ old man from keeping you from your work." Then taking the proffered hand, he firmly shook it, returning the bow.

Kaiba turned and walked away, relieved that he could finally get to see Yami.

O-o-O-o-O

Arriving in Yami's office, Kaiba was greeted with the sight of Yami sleeping at his desk.

Drawn to the figure, Kaiba strode briskly up to him, stopping only when he had reached his side. Then perching precariously on the edge of desk, he stared intensely at the slumbering man, who looked at peace and relaxed as he respired in soft slow even breaths.

Noticing the cut on the still face, Kaiba raised his hand and gently traced it with a delicate finger; guilt assailed him cruelly and deservedly. Unable to resist the urge to kiss the unconscious man, Kaiba twisted his body forward and greedily claimed the soft plump lips.

"…I said 'Cut it out!" mumbled the sleeping figure.

Kaiba was taken aback with the remark.

_What the fuck did he mean by that_! It was obvious to Kaiba that Yami had said the same thing once before—but when and to whom? Staring curiously at the ex-spirit, he noticed the jacket…

_No wonder the bastard had no fucking jacket on!_

Anger began to grow as he felt his good intentions mocked and thwarted. The bastard was in this very room and he did the very same thing to Yami…

_He fucking kissed him!_

A hand slammed hard on to the desk causing the items on top to jump slightly. Yami woke with a start, his expression startled and bewildered; his mind dazed with grogginess.

"Seto?" he croaked, desperately trying to gather his wits and whereabouts through his disorientated state.

Glaring down at Yami, Kaiba's look of contempt was scathing. "Were you expecting someone else?" he sneered.

"I didn't expect you to—"

"Of course, you didn't! I came to return this!" he flung the jacket at its shocked owner. "But I can see you didn't need it anymore!"

Yami looked at the jacket in his lap and then he noticed the one around his shoulders. "Is this yours?" he asked absentmindedly, inspecting the lapel and rubbing it between finger and thumb; noting its excellent quality. He was well aware his lover had expensive taste in clothes.

"NO!" came the brusque reply.

Yami's head shot up immediately, body tensed and alert as he stared wide-eyed at man before him. "Then…" he trailed off nervously, afraid for the answer and conscious of the scalding look that made him uneasy with trepidation. Helpless under the CEO's close scrutiny and the subsequent silence, Yami felt his body break into a cold sweat.

_Shit,_ he thought fearfully. He knew no amount of experience, years of diplomacy was going to get him out of this predicament—not with Kaiba staring at him with murderous intent _and_ expecting an answer…

"Sudo?" he replied, not knowing who else to say; his reluctance to utter the name the jacket's _possible_ owner added to his dilemma.

Kaiba's narrowed his eyes, the last of his patience dissipating with Yami's callous answer that insulted his intelligence and aggrieved him. He would not tolerate such impertinence any further. "Don't fucking mock me, Yami!" said Kaiba in a strained voice.

Yami jumped up to face Kaiba. "Then stop fucking _accusing_ me!" he remonstrated.

Looking at the exotic man before him, Kaiba felt an unknown sensation awaken. It felt as though a force had taken hold of his heart and was squeezing it mercilessly. The painful constriction in his chest was akin to having it swathe and bound, crushing him, suffocating him until he could no longer breathe.

Yami had the power to do that to him. This proud beautiful individual had the power to destroy him—and he, Kaiba Seto, had unwittingly given him that power.

When had he conceded it?

He didn't know.

When had he allowed him entry to the heavily guarded citadel that was his heart?

He didn't know.

And when had he foolishly lowered his defences enough to enable the other to humiliate him and to hurt him?

He didn't know…

All he knew was he was afraid, afraid of what would happen if he continue to allow Yami to advance—to occupy more and more space in his heart and in his mind.

When did he become _fallible_?

Alarm bells began sounding in his head and his mind began to erect barricades, fortifying his vulnerability and hardening his determination. Swirls of darkness began to surface and take control, tempting him, stroking his mind with words of solace; urging him to hurt and lash out at the one who hurt him…

Kaiba stared back with burning disdain at the petit male, austere blue locked on conflicting red before replying in a cold measured tone, "Then I suggest you stop giving me the reasons to, _whore!_"

Yami stood unmoving, stunned by the insult.

"_What_ did you just call me?" he asked.

"You heard me—so don't make me repeat myself!" replied Kaiba icily.

Yami stiffened, "I see. And on what grounds do I deserve such _title_, Seto?"

"I thought that it was quite _obvious_,_"_ sneered Kaiba. "How many others did you allow in here to fuck you? Perhaps, some of those little gifts you have stashed away in your desk here were payments for your services! All those late nights that you _remained_ at work…were you _really_ working?"

Yami stared up at Kaiba, his mouth agape and face in shock from the cruel abuse; he was speechless. The hurtful claims and accusations were crushing him from inside out and, in turn, provoked an angry retort to rise to his lips…but he did not voice it.

Despite the bitter look on Kaiba's face, Yami could see the hurt shadowing it—the same hurt that he knew was also, mirrored on his own. He bit back the verbal retaliation.

With his anger softening, the former Pharaoh wordlessly reached out to touch his companion's face—Kaiba instinctively pulled back his head, evading the touch.

The Game King gasped, his eyes widened at the physical rebuff. The distance between them had suddenly widened and it frightened him. He tried appealing to Kaiba.

"Seto, please…" he said, as crimson orbs entreated him earnestly. "Don't do this; don't shut me out. You know what you said isn't—"

"Oh, spare me the sentimental crap! Do I look so gullible that you'd think I'd fall for it—who the fuck do you take me for? How about those frequent 'dates' you had with the mutt—was he your fuck buddy too?" Kaiba's contempt was punishingly brutal. "And how about Yuugi? Did you both _share_ bodies in more ways than one?"

The sharp sound of a skin connecting skin resounded through the room. Kaiba's head violently swung to one side as the palm of Yami's hand connected with his face, the force leaving red heated skin on where it was struck. Breathing heavily, Yami glared angrily at Kaiba as he lowered hand, it throbbed from the impact.

"You can say what you like about me but I will _not_ forgive you if you insult my aibou!" he seethed.

With a snarl, Kaiba lunged for Yami, grabbing the smaller man by the throat; pushing him backwards until he toppled onto the desk behind him. "It's always 'aibou' this and 'aibou' that—did he allow you to fuck him so you'd be his obedient dog? I thought you had more pride than that, _Pharaoh_! I thought you had virtue and I thought you had taste but looks like on all accounts I was wrong! I am so disappointed in you, _slut!_" Kaiba's grip was relentless.

Yami stared up at Kaiba, defiance mixed with anger flashed in his eyes as he tried to unclasp the fingers that encircled his neck. The wild look in Kaiba's eyes was dangerously feral and insane. With nostrils flared and his teeth bared, Kaiba's face contorted with rage—rage that was unrivalled to anything Yami had seen in all the years he had known Kaiba...

Yami felt the icy tendrils of fear begin to spread through him. He redoubled his efforts in freeing himself.

Kaiba's grip tightened a fraction when he saw Yami's struggle. His cheek stung from the blow but his shattered pride stung more. Nothing could compare to the pain the man before him was causing—_nothing!_ The Game King had played him for a fool, had him, Kaiba Seto twisted around that slender finger and played him like a lovesick fool! Humiliation overwhelmed him and his fury grew. Looking down at the petit man squirming beneath in an attempt for release was somewhat pleasing. It was gratifying to see the trace of fear in those crimson orbs; it gave Kaiba a sense of power and it was intoxicating.

Kaiba felt his cock stir from the effects.

Leaning down to Yami's ear, his voice thick with desire, Kaiba murmured "I am going to fuck you good, whore! If you've managed to have your little rendezvous with that prick, you should be good and ready, right?"

Yami stopped his struggling on hearing those words, "No!" he whispered. _"No!"_ Kaiba's intentions shocked him and the accusation burned deep. But it wasn't until he felt his shirt being pulled up and a cold hand slithering under it did he renew his efforts.

Kaiba laughed at Yami's futile attempt, it made the man beneath temporarily forget his fear as anger deluged him. _"Fuck you, Kaiba"_ he hissed as he abandoned his bid on the fingers around his neck and tried to gouge his assailant's face.

The change of tactics from the captive momentarily threw Kaiba off guard and he scowled at the clawed hands that swiped at his face. Dodging them effectively, he caught them both within his firm grasp and jerked them over Yami's head, pinning them down.

"I doubt you could, _Mutou_," Kaiba growled with displeasure. "Though I will leave you to do _that_ to whoever the fuck you want when I am done—that is if you can still move _after_ I've finished with you!"

Madness began to take over the angry man as he resumed his assault. Letting go of Yami's neck but still maintaining his grip on the wrists, Kaiba flipped Yami over, causing the smaller male to cry out, amidst the spluttering and the wheezing from the released choke, when his stomach connected onto the angular edge of his desk. His captured arms twisted at an awkward and painful position.

With his face down on the smooth cold wooden surface of the table, Yami felt his shirt being undone and stripped off his torso but the garment was not completely removed.

Pulled down to his arms, Kaiba wound and knotted the fabric around the bruised wrists binding them firmly together. With his hands free, the enraged male was able to roam the smooth contours of his captive's body; unchallenged and unimpeded. Every curve, dent and line was committed to memory—it hurt and angered him to think that someone else had access to this body.

He thought Yami was exclusively his… Well, he thought wrong!

Inflamed, he bent forward, his form moulding into the body beneath him and bit into Yami's shoulder; his teeth sinking into the softness as his tongue lapped the flesh caught in between. Inhaling deeply, he breathed in Yami's scent; it had a hint of exoticness to it, which he knew had nothing to do with the cologne the latter wore. It was a smell that he could never quite identify; it was alluring and elusive.

_Could this be the smell of his pheromones?_ Kaiba thought resentfully.

It would explain why the petit man attracted attention in hordes. Certainly, it would be easier to succumb to that conclusion—to use that an excuse to explain why Yami behaved in_ that_ way. But Kaiba scoffed at the thought, it didn't matter now—nothing mattered now—except to make known his displeasure to the proud man under him. No one makes a fool of him, no one ridicules Kaiba Seto and expects to walk away unscathed. He will show the Game King how badly he erred when he whored himself indiscriminately—he will ensure it'll be a lesson he would not forget in a long time! With this mind-set, Kaiba began undressing the bound man.

The cold air assaulted Yami's skin and goose bumps rose instantly. The petit man shivered as the taller male roughly divested him of his pants and his underwear; whether it was from cold or from fear that made him tremble, Yami wasn't sure. As the discarded garments slid off and gathered around his ankles, Yami felt dread creeping up on him. Gone was the gentleness that he was used to from the brunet. Even in their rougher romps, Kaiba showed tenderness—but this was cold and devoid of affection; it was calculated to hurt and degrade.

Yami felt Kaiba's hand travel along the curve of his back, the touch made the small shudder as he involuntarily moaned out loud despite knowing there was no heartfelt meaning behind the contact. Just being aware that it was Kaiba touching him was enough to provoke his body to react on its own accord. Regardless of the unfortunate circumstance, the stoic man still had a tremendous effect on him—they complemented one another.

"So, did you moan so wantonly for him as well?" whispered the CEO unexpectedly in Yami's ears. He was so close that his breath blew on the blonde bangs, stirring them slightly.

The petit man stiffened at the remark, "You are fucking delusional, Kaiba!" he retorted, clearly infuriated by the unjust insinuation. "And misconceived!"

Kaiba snorted at the retaliation. "Am I now?' he mocked, as he aggressively grabbed the accused by the hips and dug his nails into them; watching the lithe body jolt in response. It gave him some sense of satisfaction to see he was able inflict physical damage to the person who was putting him through this mental torture. "I wonder, if I were to rattle you more, what other dirty little secrets were you going to reveal?"

Yami bit back the cry of pain that spontaneously rose to his lips, twisting his head around to face Kaiba; his eyes ablaze with rage as it glared daggers at him. "There are no 'dirty little secrets', Kaiba! It's all in your fucking mind!" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Is it?" Kaiba sneered, his voice dropped to a menacing whisper as he leant towards Yami's ear. "Then care to explain how he knew _how_ you sounded when you were being fucked—how he knew it to the last fucking _whimper_?_"_

Thrown off by the question, Yami could not reply to it, he honestly did not understand what was being asked. The enormity of the accusation would have sounded ridiculous had it been uttered at another time but in this situation…

"Nothing to say? Did I think too highly of you, whore? Was I wrong to think you were a good little boy—that _I _was your only!" Straightening up and undoing his belt and dropping his lower garments slightly, Kaiba pulled out his erection.

"No!" cried Yami. "Don't do it!"

"Too. Fucking. Late!" Kaiba countered, "Though you could always try begging! Beg as if your life depended on it and I _might_ reconsider my actions—"

"Go and fuck yourself, Kaiba!' growled Yami as he struggled against his restraints, "You are more deluded than I thought if you expect me to act so retarded for your amusement!"

"Then fine by me," sneered Kaiba bending towards the bottom drawer of the desk to retrieve the bottle of lube. It was the same bottle that they had used in their first encounter; it was surprisingly full, he vaguely noticed. Popping the lid open, he poured a generous amount of it into the palm of his hand before throwing the bottle in the trash. Kaiba began to coat his rigid cock liberally.

The smell of menthol pierced the air with its heady potency and invaded their senses; it brought back a memory that both men did not want to dwell on.

Twisting his head around and eyes straining, Yami watched with horror as Kaiba prepared himself for entry. Fear gripped him as he could feel the soft round head of the other's erection probing against his entrance, the chill of the lube creating a cool sensation as it smeared his warm skin. He frantically hoped the latter wasn't going to do what he _thought_ he was going to do; he hadn't been properly prepared—

Kaiba drove violently into the tight entrance with one forceful push, the sudden unexpected intrusion caused Yami to cry out from the shock and pain.

"Fuck!" swore Kaiba, upon hearing Yami's cry and noticing the motionlessly smaller male in front of him; the body taut with the pain, eyes squeezed tightly shut and teeth embedded in his lips. Beset by a flicker of remorse, Kaiba paused for the body beneath him to ease and adjust; it seemed an eternity before he felt Yami slackened his rigid pose and let out a long slow shuddering breath.

Then he began moving.

All the while, thoughts churned in Kaiba's head, confusing him with its opposing logic. There was something so bestially pleasing about hurting the one hurting him and the reigning darkness revelled in it—yet a small part of him continued to hound and condemn his action. As the two conflicting emotions wrestled with his mind, he could not prevent his body from plunging deeper and deeper into the sweltering abyss of the man beneath him as it greedily sought to satisfy the gnawing the hunger that hounded him. Only Yami could satiate that need… and that was what hurt and angered him the most. Part of him knew what he was doing was very wrong and those thoughts tore at his conscience, but he couldn't stop himself anymore; he was already past the point of no return.

Conceding to lust, Kaiba allowed the anger to blind him; he allowed his rage to take over. Each thrust that he slammed into the small body was testimony to his ire; it had its recipient squirming from the intensity and force.

"Did you allow him to fuck you this way too?" he jeered, one amongst many taunts he would randomly throw at Yami.

Words spoken to hurt, it tortured his victim but more so, it tortured himself—the accusations conjured images that continued to wound his pride and fuel his wrath—justifying the intrusive deed. Poor excuse, logic would have contended had it been at another time, in another place but right now, it sufficed to maintain the black tempest that was raging in his mind and in his heart.

He bit down repeatedly on the pale skin beneath him, marking the body with angry red blemishes, scattering them all over the upper back. He didn't need to touch the neck though—his own two hands had marked that part already; his long fingers had left a bruising impression on the pale slender throat.

Running his hands over the lithe body, taller male continued his assault on his bound victim. Plowing vigorously into the fleshy furnace with short powerful thrusts, Kaiba closed his eyes and allowed the hedonic avidity to overwhelm him. He wanted to remember the feeling—this feeling as if it were his last. The way Yami's body sucked him in made him eager for more and he became avaricious for carnal fulfilment. Every time he withdrew his cock, his body and mind grieved for the loss—only to be placated when he slammed back in again.

"_No!_ Don't…" Yami pleaded with Kaiba as he willed his body to reject the advances.

"Your body is more honest than your mouth, Yami!" Kaiba panted. "See how it behaves…even under these undesirable circumstances...it is so brazen…just like the whore you are!"

Anger and desperation racked Yami. He was angry that his fierce denials were falling on deaf ears and it made him desperately wanted to get through to his lover but the could not overcome the strong defences that the latter had put up.

Furthermore, he was confronted with another problem. Much to Yami's mortification, he was _responding_ to Kaiba's punishing ministrations! He knew the significance behind the act was to debase him but the fact that it was Kaiba carrying it out, kindled a reaction. Along with the pain-filled pleasure, dulling reason and heightening his senses, he couldn't stop his body from reacting; he couldn't stop his body from responding and he couldn't stop his moans from escaping…

Kaiba immediately covered Yami's mouth with his hand—muffling any sound that may emerge from it. He didn't want another reminder of what the bastard had told him but more importantly he wouldn't know how he would _react_ if heard it again.

The petit man construed Kaiba's action as the ultimate act of degradation; it meant he believed what was told above his denials and refutations. It saddened him immeasurably to know that, until the end, he was still doubted. With determination, Yami bit back the moan, forcing himself to remain silent; he wasn't about to give the haughty man the pleasure of adding to his alleged charges.

Kaiba shut his eyes tightly. He was nearing his climax and was dangerously close to uttering a certain name—but he did not voice it. Only the sound of pounding bodies mingled with heavy panting punctuated the room. As each of the occupant came close to reaching his peak, Kaiba began thrusting faster and harder into the smaller man, each lunge brushed against the bundle of nerves inside the writhing body causing the man to cry out for release. But Kaiba did not reach for the other's erection nor did he emancipate the bound man so he could stroke himself…

Instead he chose to ignore the other's squirming discomfort and painful need.

With a stifled cry, Kaiba climaxed.

The latter felt the warmth of his lover's cum as it filled him, his own member flaccid from the undignified blow he just suffered.

The sound of fabric being unravelled indicated the petit man was liberated from his bindings—but the freed male made no attempt to move as Kaiba dressed himself.

Yami remained sprawled faced down on the desk, his cheek resting on the hard wood of the desk. His blonde bangs covered most of his face though his eyes were part visible. They were staring unblinking and vacantly into space.

Picking up Sakaki's jacket off the floor, Kaiba turned his back on the silent figure as he made his way to the door, then he paused.

In an emotionless voice he said, "The first time we ever did it was right here in this office…" He trailed off briefly as if recalling the event before acidly adding, "So don't you think it is rather fitting that the _last_ time we do it is also in this office?"

Yami made no response, he knew it was a rhetorical question, it didn't require an answer; Kaiba wasn't expecting an answer.

With a snort the frigid man continued, it didn't matter whether he got a reply or not—it wouldn't have made a difference, not now, not anymore…

"Business dictates that I go to Tokyo for a few days. I will be leaving in a couple hours' time. I want you to take this opportunity of my absence and clear out of my residence. Everything must be back to the way it was prior to your occupancy; I do not want any traces of your existence to be left there by the time I return. Ensure you heed my instructions well, _Mutou_."

The petit man remained unmoving, unresponsive as he heard the door being yanked open and then slammed shut. The sound vibrated loudly in the hushed stillness.

Upon hearing the crash that signified the parting of his _ex-lover_, Yami closed his eyes. It shuttered the dull crimson orbs from view and prevented the crystal drops from escaping—but it was futile. A single droplet slowly trailed across his face and merged with another, it slid unhindered along the pale skin until, finally reaching the end of its woeful journey, pooled into a single crystal bead on the wooden surface…

Yami stayed motionless as humiliation and wretchedness consumed him.

_~TBC~_

O-o-O-o-O

A/N: Ah, there you have it—the chapter that I have been beating myself over for the past few weeks! I know there will be some of you who would feel that there was some serious Kaiba OoCness in it but in my own mind, I seriously believe he is capable of acting the way he did should he feel hurt, humiliated and wronged. I always felt there lurks a lot of suppressed darkness in Kaiba that, when evoked will have severe consequences…

Anyway, thoughts would be much appreciated and I am sure, I have given you all much to think about.

On a separate note, I will be going on vacation at the end of July for four weeks so chances of me updating this story during this time, are very slim. I am terribly sorry that it has been left on a "OMG!WHAT-HAVE-YOU-DONE!" moment and I will try my best to update upon my return.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Grief

_Finally, I am back~! Now on with the fic…_

_**Warning**__: None, I think._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Kaiba stormed out of Yami's office with the offending jacket clenched tightly in his hand. The way he wrenched open the door which separated the staff's resting quarters and the club spoke of his anger as he headed towards Sakaki; equipped with murderous intentions and a glare that bore holes into the other's back.

Unaware of his rival's approach, the oblivious man was still gambling at the Blackjack table. Lacking concentration due to his inability to dismiss the image of the sleeping man from his mind, the inattentive Sakaki Ryuichi was not faring too well at his game. He knew he should have graciously acknowledged defeat and left the table but the need to pass the time until Yami was ready to see him, along with the distraction the game provided, was too great to ignore.

Foolishly, he had sought to preoccupy himself at the expense of his wallet.

Huffing with annoyance, he was about to order another drink when a figure came up behind him, casting a long dark shadow over his form and across the table. Turning slowly around on his seat, Sakaki was met with the fierce glare of one irate Kaiba Seto.

Speechless at the antagonistic presence of the CEO, Sakaki raised a quizzical brow; he wasn't sure if he should be amused, flattered or uneasy for the honour. To Sakaki, it should not come as a surprise to find Kaiba at the club but the fact that he had bothered to confront him was indeed, odd—or so he thought until Kaiba held out his jacket to him.

"I believe this belongs to you," stated the CEO frostily.

Shocked into further silence, Sakaki could only reach out slowly and reclaim the garment.

_Yami…?_

Trepidation prompted words to form and spill reluctantly from his lips. "How is he?" Sakaki asked when he finally found his voice.

The question annoyed Kaiba. It was obvious the bastard had been with Yami—to not ask for his whereabouts confirmed it. Furthermore, to enquire about Yami's wellbeing only served to incite his wrath more but he dare not show it. With forced composure, Kaiba calmly replied, "Yami is currently _indisposed_."

Sakaki regarded the man opposite him intently; there was tightness around the mouth that betrayed his indifference. Looking tired and pale, he noted with interest that one side of his face looked a little…_rosy?_

Sakaki narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What do you mean Yami is _'indisposed'_, Kaiba?" he asked warily.

An unidentifiable emotion flitted across Kaiba's face briefly; Sakaki detected it but could not decipher it. His anxiety grew. "Where is he? I want to see him now!" he demanded angrily.

Folding his arms over his chest, Kaiba looked at the man before replying in a slow and deliberate manner. "I don't think Yami is any of your concern," he sneered. "Need I remind you, all social visits should be kept out of working hours."

Sakaki bristled at the rebuke. He knew better than to bother Yami during work but the need to see the latter, outweighed common sense and prudence. Where Yami was concerned, he allowed his heart to rule over his head and that made him reckless. The arrogant smugness Kaiba displayed whilst denying him permission to see Yami had pissed him off to no ends; it triggered a rare show of temper from the easy-going man.

In an instant, he leapt off his chair and lunged forward, grabbing the brunet by the shirt and tie; the acquired jacket lay forgotten on the floor.

"I want to see Yami now!" he ordered, his hand tightening the hold on the garment; creasing it further as he pulled Kaiba towards him. Their faces almost touched. "Call him! Call Yami _now!"_

A deadly silence ensued; eclipsing the usual din as curious eyes eagerly watched the heated scuffle.

"I don't think you are in any position to make demands or _threats,_ Sakaki!" scoffed Kaiba as he looked at his assailant impassively, his manner unfazed by the sudden attack. With a jerk of his chin, two large men seized Sakaki.

Cold blue eyes filled with contempt looked on in amusement as Sakaki was forced to release his grip. He waited until the captive was subdued and attentive before speaking, "I hope you understand that threats and assaults will _not_ be tolerated here, Sakaki. The consequence of your actions _today_ has revoked your rights of entry to this club through Takaya-sama; you will not be permitted in here anymore. This is a lifetime exclusion."

Sakaki was rendered simultaneously motionless and speechless. He stood stock-still and gaping.

"Ensure my instructions are heeded at all times." commanded Kaiba to Sudo who appeared quietly beside him. "Subsequent failure will be your responsibility and you know what the consequences are, _right_?"

"Yes, Kaiba-sama," replied Sudo hastily, squirming a little under the infamous death-glare.

"Let me go! I need to see Yami now!" fumed Sakaki as he resumed his struggle once more. His resentment fuelled his stubborn resistance when he realised he had been manipulated in this club…again.

"Remove him from the premises now," ordered Kaiba, his hostile gaze returning to the face of his rival, victory evident in the cruel curl of his lips.

"That won't be necessary, Kaiba-sama."

All eyes turned to the figure of Takaya walking slowly towards Sakaki.

"It appears the young whelp has disgraced himself here," acknowledged the elderly man, disappointment underlying his words. "I sincerely apologise for his regrettable behaviour in this establishment and to you. If I may humbly ask you to grant this old man a favour. Allow me to take my nephew away peacefully and I will guarantee he will not return again."

Grudgingly, Kaiba gave a curt nod to the elderly man. While he wanted to have Sakaki thrown out onto the street, he could not refuse Takaya's request. "As you wish, Takaya-sama," he replied humourlessly, "I trust you will honour your pledge. You may take him away."

"Thank you, Kaiba-sama," Takaya said gratefully, with a bow. "You have my word."

With a slight dip of his head, Kaiba swung around and made his way to the exit, with Sudo obediently following him. "Make sure Sakaki leaves the establishment promptly. I do not want him loitering around and causing more trouble for the club or its patrons," he said as he paused on the threshold of the door. "…And do not disturb Yami unless he asks for you. I charge you with the task of briefing him on the details regarding Sakaki, with emphasis on my specific instructions. Understood?"

"Yes, Kaiba-sama," replied Sudo, bowing so low his face almost touched his knees; the action muffled his answer. The departing figure did not hear it; he didn't need to. He knew his orders would be faithfully carried out.

Leaving the club, Kaiba made his way back to the mansion in order to pick up a few things for his trip to Tokyo—like Sakaki he, also, needed to divert his mind away from a certain crimson-eyed male too.

O-o-O-o-O

Back at the club, Takaya watched Sakaki pick his jacket off the floor; noting his nephew's fluid movements as he bent down to retrieve the dropped garment. Despite his curiosity to know what Sakaki did to earn the ban, Takaya tactfully kept quiet. It was neither the right time nor the right place to ask. Likewise, his nephew did not say a word as he was reluctantly led to the underground car park. Sakaki could not oppose his uncle's order to leave the club, not after he had saved his ass from being thrown out onto the street.

The tension hung thick in the air between the two.

Once both men reached the car, Takaya turned around and confronted Sakaki, his inquisitiveness making him impatient in the process.

"What was all that about, Ryu?" he snapped. "What in heavens made you lose your temper like that? To make such a fuss, cause such a scene by threatening_ Kaiba Seto_ of all people?"

"…"

Takaya continued, "I heard 'Yami' being mentioned in the exchange, isn't he the manager of the club?" Even after realising who "Yami" was, he was still baffled why the young pup had lost his temper over him; it wasn't like Sakaki at all…

_Unless… _

It suddenly dawned on the older man.

_Ryu couldn't have…_

He didn't hesitate to voice his concern. "Ryu," he said gently. "Surely you haven't fallen for this 'Yami' person, have you?"

Turning his face away, Sakaki remained silent. The reaction confirmed the old man's suspicions.

Takaya looked at the younger man sorrowfully. He and his wife were childless so they treated Sakaki like their own, unconditionally doting on him and spoiling him. Maybe it was the reason for the immense disappointment the older man felt at the silent confession. Yet, despite the disillusionment, the latter had to admit he had never seen Sakaki so keenly concerned about a person before. His previous scandals and torrid love affairs were shrugged off with indifference when he was questioned about them. But this…_this_ was different! Takaya should rejoice to see his nephew so willingly commit himself to a relationship, to feel this way about someone. If only that someone was not another _man_…and one that was connected with Kaiba Seto too!

He needed to dissuade the boy.

"Ryu, listen to me and reconsider! The best course of action is for you to return to your family in Tokyo. I do not think it is a good idea for you to remain here in Domino City anymore," Takaya advised

Sakaki continued to look away, his eyes focused intently on the ground. His face bore a sulky expression.

The desperate uncle tried a different approach, "How would I face your mother and your father, if you, their pride and joy erred in such a way whilst under my care? I would be eternally shamed—"

"I will deal with my parents—especially Otosan," Sakaki reassured softly, his eyes fixed on his uncle's in an earnest gaze. "I will inform them of my inclinations, so please don't fret for my sake, Ojisan."

Takaya's eyes widened. He didn't expect to hear Ryu so willingly defy his father for a man name Yami! He was rendered speechless with the other's unexpected bravado.

"Ojisan, I need to see Yami, _please_ let me stay!"

Wordlessly, Takaya stared at his nephew and then shook his head in defeat; he could not refuse the boy's plea—irrespective of the unreasonableness of the appeal and against his better judgment. Maybe he was getting soft in his dotage, he thought grimly.

With a small smile of encouragement and an affectionate squeeze on Sakaki's arm, Takaya got into his car and left.

The solitary figure of Sakaki waiting patiently in the empty car park never looked lonelier.

O-o-O-o-O

Alone in the dark office, Yami reached for the box of tissues from the top drawer of his desk, wincing from the sharp pain in his lower body as he stretched over. Pulling out a handful of the paper, he gently applied them to his rear and thighs, wiping away the mixture of the blood and semen before disposing it in the waste paper basket.

Then with great care, Yami pulled the crumpled clothes back onto his cold body and slid off the desk and onto the chair. His backside throbbed painfully when it made contact with the soft padding and in response, Yami swore extensively at Kaiba.

Fumbling through the drawer again, he located the much-needed bottle of painkillers. Emptying out two into the palm of his hand, he dry-swallowed them—grimacing at the bitter taste of the residue dissolving on his tongue. He hurt too much to be able to get up and fetch some water to wash away the taste.

Slowly and carefully inclining into his chair, Yami thought back to the shocking event bought about by one insane lover—or rather ex-lover. It made him angry to think how he was subjected to such degradation and he cursed Kaiba furiously with names and profanities of all sorts for the subsequent humiliation he suffered—the humiliation _and_ shame.

Yet at the same time, Yami was angry with himself—angry at the way his body reacted to Kaiba. He was mortified and disgusted! How could he _enjoy_ the treatment, he asked himself countless of times. The touches were meaningless and cold yet he could not stop the betrayal of his own body and his lewd response. It only confirmed Kaiba's accusations, proving his depravation in the latter's eyes.

"_Fuck!"_ he swore aloud in frustration. What was the man thinking? What was it that pushed him over the edge, made him act without considering the consequences of his words and actions? Just what did Sakaki say to Kaiba to trigger the attack? The "moans" and "whimpers" Kaiba kept referring to, kept repeating constantly, baffled Yami endlessly.

"What did you mean, Seto?" murmured Yami, pinching the bridge of his nose wearily. It troubled him immensely that he was unable to come up with an answer.

Annoyed with the treatment he had received and saddened that their relationship had come to a pitiful state, Yami pounded the desk with his fists. A few sheets of paper dislodged from the top of the neat pile and fluttered gently to the floor.

Yami ignored them.

Stiff and tired, the Game King painfully rose from his chair. Aware that he had to clear out of his current home, Yami thought it best to call it a day and leave work. It was pointless hanging around the office with nothing but the silence and memories for company. It tormented and haunted him.

Picking up the phone, Yami called Sudo. The call was answered on the first ring. Yami smiled at the man's dedication, it was good to see some things remain the same in spite of his recent upheavals. After informing Sudo of his decision to leave, he hung up. Sudo sounded as if he had something he wanted to say but changed his mind the last minute, biding his superior a "Good evening" instead. Whatever it was, it could probably wait.

Readying himself, Yami carefully adjusted his wrinkled clothes with trembling hands, smoothing out the creases in his shirt before tucking it into his pants. When the task was accomplished, he allowed a shaky hand to stray his neck. Curious fingers gingerly press the tender throat, the pain it emitted caused Yami to inhale sharply. It was still very tender. Heaving a sigh, the petit male pulled up the collar of his shirt to hide the injury then reaching for his jacket, he slid into it.

Finally, with a deep inhale of breath and an equally long exhale, Yami made his way out. Self-pity and procrastinating did not achieve a thing nor did it alter his situation. Yami cynically acknowledged the harsh reality. It was sadistic, cruel and obvious…

He had been forsaken.

O-o-O-o-O

The opening of the car park door warned Sakaki of approaching company. He quickly hid in the shadows, praying he would not be discovered as he pressed his body into the wall. The hard concrete felt cold against his back.

How long had he been waiting? He had no idea but his concern for Yami strengthened his resolve and amplified his patience. It made the wait bearable.

Body tensed and his mind alert, Sakaki spied the entrance keenly while feverishly praying the person he wished to see would appear.

His prayers were answered.

A familiar figure emerged into the light accompanied by slow uneven footsteps that clicked through the empty car park, the sound resounding loudly through the vast underground expanse.

_Yami!_

Sakaki broke into a run at the sight of the Game King, calling out to him in an attempt to detain the departing man; elation and relief at seeing the person, who had been so elusive to him, displayed visibly on his face.

"Yami! Wait!" he yelled, his voice rang out loud and clear across the distance, the words bouncing off the walls from all directions.

Yami froze. He knew that voice all too well despite their brief acquaintance. Right now, Sakaki was the last person he wanted to see and he was sorely tempted to continue walking, disregarding the call…if the need to obtain an explanation had not been greater.

Slowly turning around, he braced himself for the confrontation.

"Yami," repeated Sakaki when he came to a stop, his eyes drinking in his fill of the petit man in front of him. Had it been seven months since their last encounter? Though he lost track of time, he never ceased thinking about the Game King; it drove him insane from want. He craved for Yami like no other; it was heartening and disconcerting at the same time. Never had he felt this way before, not even when he was dating the most desirable and sensuous woman on the planet.

Yami was different. The man was a beautiful mystery.

He held him captive with those mesmerising eyes, those vivid crimson pools, which drowned him in their hypnotic glory. Sakaki was spellbound. Since the first time they crossed paths, Yami had fascinated him and with each passing encounter, the Game King had managed to steal a piece of his heart, crept into is mind and occupied his thoughts.

Yami had him ensnared.

Admittedly, such sentiments were foolish and laughable. How was It possible that he, the infamous playboy, the notorious player behave like a lovesick fool in front of this man? Yet it was refreshing. Never before would anyone dare mock him to his face, defy him and challenge him like this beguiling creature did. Unconsciously he would look forward to each meet with eager anticipation, knowing he was going to be stimulated, tested and provoked.

_Yami… _

He was here, standing in front of him, an arm's width away. If Sakaki stretched out his arms now, he would be able to reach out to him, to _touch_ him—but he didn't. Looking at the man before him, Sakaki felt the joy of the reunion dissipate in an instant.

Yami looked pale and sickly. Dark circles under his eyes stood out like smudged kohl. The usually vibrant orbs, stared back at him, lifeless, dull and _dead?_

"Yami?" asked Sakaki anxiously, doubt and concern colouring the manner in which he pronounced the name.

The person in question noticed the change in Sakaki's attitude; he detected the note of astonishment in the voice. It forced slumped shoulders to straighten up and the chin to lift slightly allowing crimson to meet grey—daring them to manifest the pity he heard infused with his name.

It angered the ex-pharaoh.

Sakaki noticed the immediate change, the defiance in the stance and the resentment in the glare. He was perversely happy for the transformation. "How have you been, Yami?" he enquired as casually as he could. "I came back as soon as I could… I have missed you terribly."

Yami stiffened at Sakaki's familiarity and his sentiments; it increased his ire. "I do not remember permitting you to be on such familiar terms with me, Sakaki-sama. May I remind you that our acquaintance is strictly professional and no more, that is how I wish it to remain! Please be mindful of that when speaking with me." Pausing for breath, the Game King continued. "Now, since you are here, I have a question to ask you and I expect you to answer it truthfully…"

Sakaki felt the colour drained from his face. His mouth suddenly felt dry. Unable to tear his eyes from the other's face, he licked his lips and swallowed hard but the action provided no relief to his parched mouth. Sakaki tensed as he waited for Yami to voice the dreaded question.

"What did you say to Kaiba yesterday?"

Sakaki eluded Yami's question with his silence and it infuriated the other male.

"I _asked_, 'What did you say to Kaiba yesterday?' Sakaki!" repeated Yami, his voice sounded calm but the tautness around his jaw contradicted the effect.

Sakaki remained silent.

Incensed at the man's stubborn refusal to answer the question, Yami pushed Sakaki violently onto the wall with his arm, the sudden aggression triggered a burning sensation to shoot up his lower back.

_Fuck you, Kaiba!_ the smaller man inwardly cursed, mentally rolling his eyes at the parody.

Trying his best to ignore the pain, Yami relentlessly pressed on. "What the fuck did you say to Kaiba yesterday, Sakaki? Answer me now!" Fury seeped into words that were edged with desperation. Yami glowered at the quiet man, his impatience overwhelming him. He had to know what was said because he needed to know if the pain and suffering he had endured was all worth it.

He was _owed_ an explanation.

Surprised with the display of strength from the petit man, Sakaki stared at Yami. He was so close that he could feel the other's body heat emitting through the clothes, he could smell the other's scent, could see the pulse beating frantically in hollow of his throat...

Sakaki narrowed his eyes as he inspected the reddened flesh. It was marked. Marked with what appear to be tapered bruises. Bruises made with fingers wrapped tightly around the slender trunk. His fury flared up immediately, it ripped through his body and tore through his veins.

"Did he do that to you? Did he inflict that injury?" Sakaki avoided the use of that name. They both knew who _"he"_ was.

Yami flushed red upon seeing Sakaki's reaction. The last thing he wanted was to be badgered by the other man about the incident. So he remained tight-lipped.

Unfortunately, Sakaki understood the silence as confirmation to that person's crime and he flew into a rage.

"The bastard!" he snarled. "How dare he—"

"How dare he _what_, Sakaki?" snarled Yami, pushing his arm against the man's broad chest and pressing the body further into the unyielding concrete behind him. Sakaki had no right reproaching Kaiba, the judgmental attitude gnawed on his frayed nerves. "Whatever he did to me is none of your business! Just tell me what you said to him, damn—"

"I told him that I loved you," stated Sakaki clearly.

"You _what?_" asked Yami credulously, taken aback by the confession. "Why the hell did you do that for?"

"Because I do!" replied Sakaki stubbornly, discouraged by Yami's reaction. "I have never felt this way for anyone before. Why can't you acknowledge that I am serious about you, Yami? Even Kaiba scoffed at my—"

"So you went and implied that we were having or had a relationship with each other, am I right?" growled Yami, his eyes narrowing as he stared menacingly at Sakaki. Now it made perfect sense…why Kaiba had insisted he was a cheap whore!

"I didn't need to imply anything, if he trusted you he wouldn't be jumping to conclusions. Neither you or he should blame others for his own shortcomings, I—"

A sharp crack was heard when Yami's hand connected with Sakaki's face. The sound reverberated noisily around the car park. It was the second time the Game King had slapped someone that day and on both occasions to obstinate morons who vied for him like some prized trophy.

It pissed him off!

"How dare you criticise him like you know him? How dare you come between us, imposing your petty sentiments onto others! Don't go spewing shit about trust when you know nothing about him _or_ about me! I would trust him with my life!"

Sakaki laughed bitterly at the Game King's reply, the reproof stung his pride. "How could you still care for the person who is capable of hurting you like this," he asked as traced a light finger on the bruised throat. Yami bit back the groan of pain the action evoked. "How could you still _trust_ him after this? Aren't you the one he supposedly loves?" Raising a brow and lowering his voice, Sakaki continued to entreat Yami with words of doubt and persuasion; coaxing the petit male with his passionate admission, "Surely you know that I care for you, Yami? That I would always treasure and cherish you and never mistreat you… Please trust in me and give me a chance. I will make you forget all this—will make you forget _him_."

Yami clenched his jaw tightly together. He now understood the reason behind Kaiba's change and the subsequent attack. Sakaki's ardour, his envy and his persistence must have triggered the other's darkness to rear its ugly head—and Yami knew why.

"_Jealousy is all the fun you think they had."_ *

In this case, it couldn't have been more accurate. Jealousy brewed mistrust—it synonymously went hand-in-hand with one another. With Kaiba it claimed another victim.

Releasing Sakaki, Yami pushed off the captive and retreated a few steps back, his fiery orbs fixed on the latter's face.

"I have _always_ trusted Kaiba unconditionally and he, in return, slowly learnt to trust in me. You have no idea how much soul searching and heartache he experienced before he could care and trust again. _However_, you came along and poisoned him against me and against himself. In making him doubt me, you forced him to doubt himself! It is clear to me that what you said to him resulted with this injury. You are too careless, Sakaki! You did not think carefully about the consequences of your words and actions and how it affects others!"

Sakaki was dumbstruck.

"Whatever it is that you feel for me, whether it is true love or a childish self-indulging whim, I can't reciprocate your feelings, Sakaki….and neither I do I wish to see you again. Heed my advice and let this be a lesson to you for the future; curb your recklessness and impulses. Do not behave in such a way that will cause others to pay for your foolishness."

With that said, Yami turned on his heels and began walking away, his slow footsteps echoing in hollow taps.

Unwilling to let the matter rest, Sakaki pursued the retreating figure. "You speak of foolishness, Yami! Whose the bigger fool?" he jeered at the departing figure. "The fool _or_ the fool that follows?"

Yami chose to disregard the jibe; he wasn't going to be lured by his provocation and drawn into another meaningless confrontation. Attempting to ignore the threat of nearing footsteps, Yami strove to appear calm in his stride despite his inner panic. His heart pounded frantically in his chest.

On reaching his car, he slotted the key into the lock and opened the door…

A hand appeared from behind him and slammed it shut.

"Sakaki—" Yami began but strong hands grabbed him by the arms and spun him around. The latter bit back the cry that rose in his throat, his eyes tearing up from the pain as it stared fearfully at the assailant. His body recoiled from the contact.

'Yami?"

Sakaki immediately relinquished his hold on Yami; shocked by the shorter man's reaction as he examined the latter closely. Then it dawned on him: Kaiba's face, Yami's neck and his dishevelled appearance, it all made sense…

_Shit!_ he thought with increasing dread. He couldn't have indirectly done that, could he?

Seizing the opportunity of his captor's confusion and hesitation, Yami hastily got into his car, locking the door when it was firmly shut. Not wasting another minute, Yami started the engine and pulled off in haste, the tyres screeched in protest to the sudden harsh acceleration. Soon the vehicle was out of sight along with it, the sound of the roaring engine receded into distance.

Once again, he was left alone in the car park as silence ensued once more. Stunned and speechless Sakaki stood unmoving, staring at the vacant space where Yami was last seen.

_What the fuck did I do?_ he asked himself...

O-o-O-o-O

The Kaiba residence was dark and empty when he returned. It appeared Kaiba gave the staff time off, seeing he was going to be absent for a few days. Apart from security, it meant only a handful of staff would be required to carry out the household duties and they worked in the mornings.

Slowly making his way up the stairs, Yami frowned. He could smell Kaiba's scent; it lingered on his skin and plagued his senses reminding him of the good times…and the bad. Yami abruptly stopping in mid-step, his frown transformed into a scowl.

He went straight to the shower.

Hot water flowed unhindered down his body. Yami appreciated how it washed away the traces of his ordeal and lessened his agitation. Unfortunately, the bite marks and the bruises remained on his body but that would fade in time. It wasn't the physical injuries that worried him but the psychological wounds that scarred him; the ache that throbbed steadily in his heart, would that fade in time? Would it heal and disappear leaving nothing but remnants of a distant memory…like his ancient past?

Leaning his head and back against the cold wet tiles, Yami bought his arms up and pressed them tightly onto his chest. The action was comforting; it calmed the rapid beating of his heart and soothed his irritation. His earlier need for violence had long dissipated after the encounter with Sakaki.

Undeniably, he was still very angry with the KaibaCorp CEO, but it did not justify him trashing the latter's office or burning down his house in a vengeful rage; he feared the repercussions would only inconvenience others. Of course, having the fool beaten to a pulp would provide a slither of satisfaction but aside that it wouldn't change a thing; it wouldn't undo the things he did or the things he said.

_The baka!_ Yami thought bitterly.

Thinking back, it was clear to Yami that Sakaki's confession had whipped Kaiba into a violent frenzy. The fact the he was unable to defend himself didn't help either.

It was typical! Knowing how Kaiba never did anything half-assed, it made sense that he would resort to extreme measures when expressing his displeasure. Like a petulant child, Kaiba would rather destroy the very thing he cared for than allow others to have it. The time he tore up the fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon card to prevent another owning it was a prime example of his possessiveness. Yami suspected he didn't stand a chance when faced with Kaiba's crazed jealousy. Judging from the reaction, Kaiba must have cared a lot for him to lose control like that.

Betrayal. It must have been a big blow to his pride.

Nevertheless the idiot should have trusted him_,_ Yami's obstinate mind insisted. He not should have been so willingly to believe others above his lover. He thought they had an understanding, a bond, which had strengthened through the hardship they shared and through the years they had known one another.

Has all come to naught?

"Baka," whispered Yami sadly, his arms instinctively pressed harder onto his chest as if to contain the sorrow from spreading. The pain from his bruised limbs made him wince. He had forgotten it was sore from being bound too tight. Looking at them, a new wave of grief and pain washed over him. He could not understand why he was not angrier with Kaiba, he knew he _should_ be but he wasn't. All he could feel was a profound sense of sadness...

It confused him.

Shaking out of his reverie, Yami quickly washed up and got out. He still had the tedious task of packing to do; he might as well get it over and done with swiftly.

Returning to the bedroom, Yami pulled out his case from the walk-in closet and began to gather his things. Strange, he thought drily, seven months of living with Kaiba and all that he possessed was kept in one room. He didn't have very many belongings when he moved in so packing would be relatively quick and easy. The bulk of his things consisted mostly of clothes, some toiletries and a few personal effects. What he did not take with him he kept stored in his old apartment, which he continued to rent in case Yuugi would want a place of his own when he returns from Egypt. It didn't occur to him that he would be back in it so soon.

Damn Kaiba and damn Sakaki…damn them _both!_

When he had emptied out his clothes from the closet and had packed them neatly into his case, Yami went over to the nightstand. Opening the drawer, his gaze fell upon the small box of coloured condoms, nestled discreetly in the corner. Reaching out, he gingerly picked up the packet, his eyes staring at it unblinkingly. The scene of they boisterous dispute replayed in his mind and he clutched the box near to his chest.

Closing his eyes, he sighed wearily. "Why, Seto?" he whispered to himself. "Why did you go and act on your own without a thought for others? I trusted you... I..." Yami faltered, he could not finish the sentence.

Carefully packing the item in his case he continued his task. It was pointless to dwell on past now, whether he liked it or not, he had been abandoned. Kaiba had already selfishly decided his own path and his own future—it was one that did not include a former pharaoh in it.

It was just as well, thought Yami sardonically, he couldn't share it with one who showed so little trust in him.

_So be it…_

Half an hour later, the slamming of the front door announced the departure of its previous resident. As instructed by the owner, no traces of the evicted occupant remained within.

Yami's presence was no more.

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

**A/N****:** So… Thoughts anyone? As always, comments are much appreciated.

**On a separate note****:** Any Sakaki sympathizers out there? Anyone who is curious, not afraid or squeamish at the thought of a "Sakaki-Yami-smut" fic? Well, my sweet **Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling** has written a "Sakaki x Yami" one-shot based on what _could_ happen in "Misgivings" between Sakaki and Yami. The story is called "Irony."

It is a wonderful and entertaining read and I highly recommend it to you all~! So be sure to check it out, okay?

Thanks for reading~!

O-o-O-o-O

~ Otosan — Father

~ Ojisan — Uncle

~ *Erica Jong, Fear of Flying, 1973.


	6. Empty

_First of all, my heart-felt thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter—know that it was your kind words and encouragement that has kept this fic alive. You, wonderful people, are truly the bestest~._

_Also, my eternal gratitude goes to: __**Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling**__ and __**Candyworld **__for believing in me, for reminding me the awesomeness that is "KaiYami" and Pride and I why I love it so~! _

_Thank you all so very much and enjoy the chapter…_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

The roar of the Blue-Eyes jet subsided as it landed on top of the KaibaCorp building in Tokyo. It was early in the morning and the sun was still making its slow ascent into the clear sky, suffusing the new day with its brilliance.

With a hiss, the hatch of the jet slid open and the imposing figure of the company's CEO appeared. Alighting with grace and agility, he made his way towards the two figures standing near the exit, one male and the other female.

Kaiba's eyes settled on the slender form of the Vice President. The younger Kaiba with his hands in his pocket was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, a wide grin plastered across his impish face. At eighteen, Mokuba had nearly caught up with Kaiba in height; half a head shorter than his older sibling, he was wiry in built having shed the plumpness of his childhood. His unruly trademark ebony mane had been cut down to shoulder length and modishly fashioned, giving the youth a trendy and yet a stylish look; the CEO met it with approval.

"Nii-sama!" exclaimed Mokuba with boisterous excitement when Kaiba neared them. "What an awesome surprise! Kaneko-san informed me just a few hours ago that you were coming!"

Kaiba cast a critical eye over the speaker's attire. Dressed smartly in a grey suit complemented with a light pink dress shirt, the combination would have been acceptable to the head of KaibaCorp had it not been for that tie—a bright _yellow _tie!

Kaiba narrowed his eyes with displeasure.

"Kaneko, how may times do I have to tell you _not_ to pick clothes for Mokuba!" the CEO growled, turning his glare to the question's addressee.

"And nice to see you too, Kaiba!" retorted the female, folding her arms across her chest in an all too familiar stance. "At least he's wearing a suit! Do you how hard to get him to dress semi-decent?" The roll of the eyes was added for dramatic effect.

Kaiba continued to glower at the woman who was the personal assistant to himself and Mokuba at the Tokyo branch. Employed when she was straight out of university, her performance at the interview was very impressive. Three years on, her commitment to KaibaCorp could have rivalled the CEO himself. Her passion and flair for business was remarkable, her loyalty unfailing. It was one of the reasons why he was comfortable with leaving the Tokyo office under her supervision. If Kaiba was a severe taskmaster, Kaneko wasn't too far behind her employer—she was practically a slave driver! Staff at the office thanked the heavens for the kinder Kaiba junior. Similar to the situation at KaibaCorp in Domino City with the "Tyrant" and the "Hero", the two superiors: "Tengu"* and "Chibi" were either feared or worshipped.

"The tie goes!" insisted the stubborn man, commencing to walk away and compelling the others to follow.

Kaneko grunted indignantly.

"So, Nii-sama, what do we owe the pleasure of your sudden visit?" the teen asked curiously, falling in step with his brother's strides.

Kaiba tensed at the question but remained stubbornly quiet. The younger immediately noticed the change in his brother's demeanour and frowned. Deciding it was best not to pursue the subject in front of their companion, he let the matter drop. He suspected the reason—indications in the other's body language had visibly betrayed him. If it had been about business, his brother would never have hesitated to discuss it in front of Kaneko. It meant whatever bothered Kaiba was something personal.

_So not is all well with Yami_, Mokuba thought grimly. It certainly must be bad if he fled all the way to Tokyo with little warning. It wasn't like his brother to behave this way and the youth was tempted to call Yami to ask the reason. He knew the latter would be more forthcoming with the information than his reserved sibling. However, that is not to say, if the opportunity arose he wouldn't very well try and ask. He would have to wait patiently for his chance.

With a resigned sigh and gloomy thoughts, Mokuba followed the others into the building.

O-o-O-o-O

Sitting alone in his office, Kaiba stared out of the window.

Dusk was falling in Tokyo. The bright lights of the bustling city as it readied to embrace the night, shimmered beneath him. The view was different than the one in Domino City. KaibaCorp Tokyo was the second tallest building in the city, the view presented from the top floor of his office was stunning and captivating…yet he could not appreciate the beauty.

Closing his eyes, he massaged the area between them.

Not wanting to go home with Mokuba, he remained at the office under the pretence of having some paperwork to look through. He could not face the latter's forced cheerfulness nor his questioning gaze. He had been tolerating it all day and he was, now, at the end of his tethers. The kid _knew_ something was amiss and no doubt he was waiting for the right moment to broach the subject. Kaiba did not want to give him the opening just yet. He wasn't ready to talk about it.

Admittedly, he was tired. When was the last time he slept?

Thinking back, it was the night that he and Yami had quarrelled, when they had sulkily turned their backs towards one another and slept that way. It was bizarre how the situation had resulted with the present predicament. Over five and a half years they had known each other—seven months of it was spent intimately together. During those months he felt contented and satisfied, he thought he needed nothing else; he was truly happy.

A sharp pain stabbed him in the chest and he involuntarily clenched his hands tightly into a ball, biting down on his lips.

_Yami,_ he thought bitterly as he recalled he person who had hurt him like no other could. The pain in his chest began to spread, consuming him with its ferocity.

After leaving Yami's office, he made his way to the mansion, to fetch some documents from his study. Once he retrieved the relevant items, his mind unintentionally propelled his legs towards the direction of his bedroom, not stopping until he reached the door. Hesitating on the threshold with his hand on the door handle, he dithered on whether he should go in or not…his mind, however, had other ideas; it impelled him to turn the lever.

Upon entering he looked around the room, unconsciously committing every little detail to memory. It was a foolish and meaningless exercise, reason told him. Did he not ask Yami to remove all traces of his existence from his home? So why was he greedily registering everything into his mind knowing his photographic memory could recall anything at will?

Wandering to the bed, he sat on Yami's side; he had to suppress the urge to glide a hand along the bed sheets. He was beset with confusion. It didn't make any sense at all—why was his body rebelling against his anger? Even as he questioned himself, hands drifted to the nightstand where Yami kept his small personal possessions and accessories. Fingers traced the smooth wooden surface before it strayed to the handle; grasping it with finger and thumb, he jerked the drawer open.

The small box of condoms rattled noisily as it slid forward inside the compartment and it immediately drew Kaiba's attention like a metal to magnet. Staring at it, Kaiba was unable to tear his gaze away, the pull it emitted was too strong and before he could stop himself, his hand stretched out and picked it up.

Tendrils of longing shot up his limb and curled around his heart…

_What the—_

He quickly dropped the packet back into the drawer, his hand felt scalded from where it made contact.

Slamming the drawer shut he turned to walk away. Unfortunately, he did not get very far. Taking a few steps forward he abruptly stopped then turning around he reluctantly retraced his steps to the nightstand.

Opening the drawer once more, he stood staring at the object that persistently pulled him to it; part of him was lured to the item whilst the other part insisted he should have nothing to do with it. After much struggle, the former part won; he cautiously recovered the offending item and opened it. Pulling one out, he hastily placed it in his pocket before closing the lid and neatly depositing it back into the corner of the drawer.

Fearful he was going to behave more pathetic than he already had, he retrieved his files, smoothed down the bedcovers to rid any evidence of his presence and swiftly left the room.

Reflecting back to the incident, he questioned his actions. Weren't he the one who had terminated the relationship? Weren't he the one who had viciously assaulted his lover in the most brutal and humiliating way possible?

_So what the fuck was he doing?_ Did he take the condom as a keepsake, a memento of something that belonged to Yami? Or did he take it as a painful reminder to himself, a warning of what would happen should he repeat the same mistake and allow someone to get close to him again? If he was honest to himself, he could not figure out the reason for his action yet his mind sought to justify it—telling him it was acceptable to procure the item if he so desired it.

With a groan, Kaiba rubbed his temple; all the weighty deliberating had induced a headache and he was most put out by it.

_So tired…_he thought, his lips stretched across his face in a taut harsh line.

With the menacing darkness fed and satiated, it retreated back to where it came from. Without that intensity of emotion supporting him, all that was left was a hollow empty feeling. Spent, like the dying embers of a fire that blaze so fiercely only moments before, the violence, the rage and anger had burnt itself out, leaving destruction and a large void in his heart.

With a derisive snort, he thought how ironic the situation had become. He had pushed himself and Yami to the extent where forgiveness was impossible. Could it be that he did not want to be forgiven? Reconciliation would allow Yami back into his life—to give the other means to hurt him again. He could not allow such threat to happen, it would be like having daggers suspended over his heart constantly. Life had taught him to be wary of others; it was the reason for his impregnable barrier and the unapproachable exterior. But Yami had gotten through those defences and now the ex-spirit was paying the price for the folly.

Back at the club, he had not thought about the magnitude of his actions nor did he care about its aftermath. The shockwaves that rippled thereafter were of no consequence to him. Did he not hurt Yami? Left him faced down, naked, on his desk without so much as a backward glance? The petit man had cut a forlorn figure; abandoned and broken, left to pick the shattered pieces alone. To Kaiba, the repercussions concerned him not…or so he thought.

Images and thoughts about Yami would not leave him; feelings for the petit man still plagued him, there was something about the Game King that tugged on his consciousness and reverberated through his being. Search as he might for a stopgap to fill the emptiness, the results yielded nothing. The deep dark chasm yawned infinitely now that Yami was no longer there to fill it.

_It was lonely_.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he resisted the urge to fish into the pocket of his jacket; but just like before, his hand moved on its accord, inching its way towards the opening until he was about to slip his fingers in…

A loud rap on the door disrupted the action. Kaiba frowned at the interruption yet at the same time, was relieved for it. Without waiting for an answer, the person rudely bursts into the room.

"Still here? Good, let's go!"

Kaiba spun his chair around and faced the intruder. Glaring at the presumptuous woman, he coldly replied, "Like hell I am! Who the fuck do think you are ordering, Kaneko?"

With a shrug of her slender shoulders, his assistant replied, "Kaiba Seto, of course! The man who, after not seeing his brother for months, decides that remaining in the office is better than going home and spending quality time with him! I know you are trying to avoid Mokuba hence the 'I-have-work-to-do' crap so why not avoid him whilst having dinner with me!"

Kaneko was very persuasive in her argument.

"Did you ever think that maybe I want to avoid you as well!" growled Kaiba, his annoyance seeping into his tone.

"Aw, you hurt my feelings, Kaiba!" said Kaneko as she slowly made her way towards the desk, her hips swaying sensuously.

Narrowing his eyes, Kaiba watched her approach him.

Kaneko Hiraki was a very beautiful woman. With long flowing hair the colour of moonlight and eyes similar to the colour of the frozen sea, it was set in a pale delicate face. Petit and fragile looking, she was the type of woman men wanted to take care of and protect; but looks were deceiving. Intelligent, sharp and witty, she was perceptive in her judgment and shrewd in business. She used her gender to her advantage—allowing the men of the corporate world to think her weak. By appealing to their sense of masculinity and flattering their ego, she wooed and bewitched them. Most could not resist, she was able to use her beauty and her feminine wiles to snare many unsuspecting businessmen. Soon her reputation preceded her and people became cautious—but it was all in vain. All but a few had immunity and were unsusceptible to her ways.

Reaching the desk, she elegantly sat down on the hard surface in front of him. Her eyes fixed on his face.

Kaiba looked at her dispassionately, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he asked coldly.

With a mischievous grin that uncannily reminded Kaiba of someone he left in Domino City, she replied, "Waiting for you to finish off your work and then taking you out!"

"Get lost Kaneko," the CEO snapped. "I don't need your company and neither do I want it!"

"Tsk, then see it as humouring me! It's not like I am asking you out on a date or anything! Just a meal after work between colleagues—it's no more than that. Come on, don't deny me this pleasure, it's not like you come to Tokyo often that I get this opportunity and I am still waiting for you to invite me to Domino City!" Kaneko ended the sentence with a pretty pout. "I know a fantastic sushi place," she purred.

Kaiba scowled at the audacious woman before him and she met his gaze with her own unwavering stare. Without a word, Kaiba pushed his chair back and got up. He might as well go since the damn woman would not leave him in peace until she got her way. It was better to have her out in somewhere public than being alone with her in the office. She would be less outrageous in behaviour and speech.

"You're paying!" he said as he passed her.

Kaneko rose from the desk with a smirk. "Stingy bastard," she muttered under her breath as she followed him out of the office.

O-o-O-o-O

The dim lit interior of the restaurant was filled well-dressed patrons and the sound of the subtle chatter was complemented by the sound of Japanese music playing faintly in the background.

Oblivious to the envious stares of the other customers, Kaiba and Kaneko sat in the corner of the establishment talking amicably with one another. Their discussions focused on work rather than personal matters. Kaneko knew better than to pry into Kaiba's private life; aside from Mokuba, Kaiba rarely spoke of himself or anyone that was related to him. His life in Domino City remained a mystery, which even the loose-tongue Mokuba refused to divulge. It made it more intriguing for the inquisitive female.

To her, Kaiba was aloof and unattainable. Try as she might she could never get close enough to chip beneath that cold façade he always wore. It made her curious to discover the man that was behind that frigid CEO mask. The _real_ Kaiba Seto was an enigma and the most elusive man in the whole of Japan. He fascinated her. Never had she wanted a man like she wanted him. Never could a man remain unaffected by her charms if she willed it, none…with the exception of _him!_

It enthralled and vexed her at the same time.

The meal had finished some time ago and they were enjoying the remaining flasks of sake that was warming in a pan of hot water. Kaiba watched Kaneko take a sip of the rice beverage. It never ceased to astound him how she was able to drink any man under the table. It was entertaining to think just how many business negotiations were completed under such instances. Even he was cautious not to consume freely in her presence in case _she_ would do something that _he_ will regret the next day!

In comparison, his mind drifted to a certain crimsoned-eyed individual. Kaiba inwardly snorted at Yami's low tolerance for alcohol, the latter truly sucked when it came to drinking which wasn't always a bad thing he thought fondly. How many times had Kaiba taken advantage of Yami's intoxicated state and pounded him into next week? The latter would wake up the next day nursing a "mother-of-all-hangovers" and sore ass to match it!

_Yami… _

Watching Kaiba intently, Kaneko noticed the change. She saw the eyes grow stormier with each passing second, the lips pursed together tightly. Even with them sitting so close to one another, she never felt him more distant. His mind was elsewhere…

_A lover? _ she thought ruefully.

Stretching out a hand she rested her palm on his cheek. He visibly stiffened at the contact.

"Kaneko, what do you think you are doing?" he hissed, directing his glare onto her face. "Be mindful of what you do in public. Remember _where_ you are and _who_ you are touching!"

Ignoring his warning and refusing to remove the offending limb, she said, "Did you know, you was the reason I came to work in KaibaCorp?"

Kaiba snorted at the confession. "So it's not because I pay you well then?" he sneered, sarcasm accentuating the question, his death glare still rested on the other's face.

"Well, that too, though you work people to the bone, is unbelievably fastidious not to mention obnoxious and rude to boot!" Kaneko complained sulkily.

"You can always leave if you have problems with my attitude and the conditions I set out!" Kaiba shot back brusquely.

Kaneko puffed out her cheeks in mock annoyance. "Always so cold, Seto," she protested playfully. Her lips curled in a soft smile as her thumb gently caressed the smooth pale cheek.

"There is a reason for it! It's to prevent people like you doing unnecessary things. Take my advice and remove your hand before I forcibly remove it, perhaps breaking a few fingers in the process!" cautioned her employer as he calmly reached for his cup. "I don't think you'd want me to reveal my _obnoxious_ side in front of so many people, right?

With a sigh, Kaneko did as she was told. Removing her hand from her companion's face she began to refill her cup with sake. "Che, guarded as always! Have you let anyone into your heart, Seto?" she asked curiously. The question though uttered casually, was accompanied with a piercing gaze; it was one that studied him closely for hints to her inquiry.

Pausing with his cup raised midway; Kaiba stared back at her but did not answer.

Kaneko found the look disconcerting, it was as if he was looking straight through her or rather looking at her but not seeing her. Finding the silence unsettling, she broke it with a nervous laugh. "Well, I am truly envious of the person who was able to get pass those defences," she declared.

Knocking back the shot of alcohol, Kaiba remained silent. He didn't envy the person whom got pass his defences at all….

O-o-O-o-O

The next morning the diligent CEO was back at the office. Pleased he was able to avoid Mokuba the day before _and_ in the morning, he was relieved that the teen was absent due to the classes he needed to attend that day. He knew he could not elude Mokuba forever, the matter of his appearance and as well as the issue concerning Yami was inevitably going to be raised. The younger had sensed that something was amiss but had tactfully kept quiet; however Kaiba knew it was only a matter of time before curiosity would force the other to begin questioning.

Not wanting to dwell upon the bleak subject and keeping himself occupied, Kaiba shifted through some paperwork from the Tokyo branch. Truth be told, Kaneko had ensured all was in order regarding KaibaCorp; nothing was passed through without her knowledge and she in turn, kept him informed. Going through the documents at record speed, he was faintly amused to see Kaneko's contribution in all of them. Some of them would have attachments stuck to them with Kaneko's notes written in her small neat hand; she recorded every little detail in her dealings. Indeed, she had become an invaluable asset to his company just as the Game King, too, had achieved the same status and had even gone beyond that…

_Yami_…his foolish heart whispered.

Shaking himself from those unwanted thoughts, Kaiba redoubled his efforts with the task at hand. Picking up a large folder, Kaiba read the cover. It was the project that Mokuba was working on.

Reclining back into his chair, the CEO placed the folder on his lap and began to thumb through it. He had been filled in on the outline of the project but not the details. Kaiba allowed his brother a free rein when it came to this venture; he wanted the other to be able to handle it on his own, with Kaneko's assistance, of course. Where Kaiba could offer his guidance to Mokuba, he was reluctant to interfere. This assignment of Mokuba's was his debut into the corporate world. If it succeeded, it would be a global phenomenon and if it did not, then Kaiba would be divested of some loose pocket change.

Flipping through the pages of the project, Kaiba was intrigued. The product he was introducing was good and marketable, the details were sound, thorough and impeccable; everything was in order. All it required was the publicity to launch it. Deciding to check out the advertising proposal, Kaiba pulled out a slim red glossy folder it was kept in. As his eyes attentively scanned the contents, an unwelcomed discovery hits him and his face immediately darkens.

Staring back at him was a painful reminder of someone he'd rather forget, a rude awakening to the one whose existence agitated and irked him like no other; the one person whom he despised above all others. Written in bold letters was the name of the supervisor responsible for the promoting the project…

_**Sakaki Ryuichi. **_

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

_A/N: I know this was slow in coming, being occupied with my other work and having _serious_ motivation issues, I hope the chapter wasn't too disappointing or lacking in any way. _

_As always, your thoughts would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading._

*Tengu – Demon.


	7. Confrontations

_My special thanks goes to: __**True Mel Meiko Mei Ling, Candy world, Ame-chan, CandyassGoth, XLightningX **__and__** Starlight2005.**__ Your lovely thoughts and kind words were very encouraging and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. _

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

"_What_?" Mokuba cried in astonishment. "Nii-sama, did _what_?"

"He rejected the advertising proposal," Kaneko replied tiredly; she wasn't in the mood to re-enact the scene she just had with Kaiba. An hour she had spent remonstrating with the CEO to reconsider his decision, only to be met with a cold flat refusal. What frustrated her most was the excuse he came out with, the reason he threw out the proposal was because he didn't like the idea!

It was up to her inform Mokuba of his decision.

"What faults did he find with it?" the furious teen asked. He knew his brother could be fussy about certain things, but to scrap it at the eleventh hour when everything had been settled and agreed on was callous. He and Kaneko had spent weeks on end to find the right advertising campaign to promote the product. They had seen, shifted and studied dozens upon dozens of proposals until jingles and slogans were coming out of their ears! In the end they both agreed that Sakaki's submission was the closest to being perfect for the job…

_And Seto rejected it!_

Kaneko sighed. Two confrontations in one day were a little too excessive for her liking, especially coming from two _very_ obstinate Kaibas. "He didn't like it," she replied flatly, mentally herself for the outburst that was sure to follow.

"He _WHAT_?"

The venom in her younger companion's reaction made Kaneko inspect him closely. The usual gentle grey eyes had darkened to an almost black hue, the nostrils flared out wide and the lips pressed firmly together forming a grim line. The kid's rage was frightening and she was sure it would have made his brother proud had the tantrum not been directed at him.

"Well, he said there were some points he didn't like and refused to approve it. He's asked for new proposals from other agencies to be re-submitted. The negotiation process for the advertisement has begun again."

Mokuba was speechless. Pushing his back his bangs with shaky fingers, he gripped them in a fist and stared at Kaneko; his mind absorbing the information it was fed. When realisation eventually sunk in, he released his locks and his arms dropped to his side like dead weights. "Fuck!" he spat, shoving his hands in his pockets and began pacing the room restlessly. He looked wild in his agitated state, as he walked back and forth all the while muttering, "I can't believe this" under his breath.

Finally, aware he wasn't being productive by sulking in his office and taking it out on his assistant, Mokuba stopped. Slowly turning towards Kaneko, his face pinched with hurt and betrayal, Mokuba asked, "Where is he, Kaneko-san? Where is Nii-sama?"

O-o-O-o-O

Kaiba was on the phone when Mokuba burst into the room. The angry expression on the latter's face informed Kaiba his message had been successfully relayed; that the teen had been enlightened with the latest development in his project.

"Fine, keep me informed of any progress," the CEO instructed down the receiver before hanging up. Then lounging back into his chair in a leisurely fashion with his legs crossed and elbows resting on the armrests of his chair; he laced his fingers together and glared at the intruder. "I would appreciate you knocking next time, Mokuba. Such unseemly behaviour is unfitting of the Vice President of KaibaCorp," he snapped, sparing a scowl at the petit woman who entered the room. "I gather from your behaviour, Kaneko has informed you of my decision."

"_Your decision_?" Mokuba hissed angrily as he approached the desk. "Since when was this project subject to your interference that you could make this decision, Nii-sama?"

"_Since_ I am the CEO of this company _and_ your superior, Mokuba," the CEO retorted brusquely. "And it would do you good to remember that!"

Mokuba snorted a response. Placing his hands on the table in front of him, he leant forward; the stiffness in his body spoke volumes of his tension. "I _remember_ you saying I had free rein in this project—that you would not interfere in my choices nor question my decisions. You _promised_ I could do as I see fit therefore you had no business in rejecting the advertising proposal I have chosen!"

Mokuba's look of indignation did not go unnoticed by the elder.

"I make it my business to supervise everything that goes on in KaibaCorp, Mokuba, including your project." Kaiba countered sternly. "If I felt your choice was wrong or your decision flawed in any way, I _will_ step in and interfere."

"Then tell me what was so dire about Sakaki's proposal that you rejected it without notifying me first?"

Kaiba flinched at the mention of "Sakaki," his brother's cry of frustration was temporarily lost on him. If Mokuba had been a lesser employee, Kaiba would have fired him as soon as he entered, he certainly would not be tolerating the infuriating display of insubordination that the runt was exhibiting. Without a doubt, Mokuba's hissy fits, though rare, were tiresome.

The kid's attitude and tactlessness left much to be desired, Kaiba thought dryly.

However, with that said, he would have been kinder to his sibling were it not for _him_! Unfortunately for the latter, the fact that Sakaki was involved with KaibaCorp and chosen for Mokuba's project was a bitter pill for him to swallow. The arrogant prick had already fucked up his life where Yami was concerned and now he was worming his way into his company through Mokuba. Kaiba inwardly snorted at the audacity of it. Hell would freeze over first before he would allow that to happen! He would not consent to having that jerk in his presence ever again—even were it at the expense of Mobuka's project.

The bastard struck him where it hurt most, so now it was his turn to return the favour. He would do whatever it takes to keep Sakaki out of KaibaCorp and out of his life!

"It did not promote the product to its full potential, neither did it reach far enough to the age groups that it _should_ or _could_ have," the CEO expounded in a formal and concise manner, his reclined pose unchanged. "In other words, its audience targeting range was too narrow. As a businessman, you need to maximise the selling potential of your product; to do that you have to ensure it appeals to all. You should have given it better thought, Mokuba."

The furious look on Mokuba's face informed Kaiba he wasn't too happy with the explanation.

"That _was_ the most thought out proposal we came across so don't go assuming this was a rash decision, Nii-sama!" maintained the younger, his irritation evident in his voice as he stared pointedly at his brother. "Both Kaneko and I agreed that there was none other, which appealed to us as much as this one did. The supervising representative, Sakaki Ryuichi, had done some extensive market research with regards to the possible buyers and age groups, and he tailored this campaign specifically towards it."

"Regardless, I believe it did not attain the best results hence I have instructed for negotiations to begin again," the stubborn man cruelly insisted, his reply filled with bile at the repeated mention of his adversary.

"You can't do that, Nii-sama," the hurt was clear in Mokuba's voice. "You can't just march in here and tinker with something I worked so hard for!"

'I can and I will, Mokuba," Kaiba replied coldly; the look in his eyes matched the tone in his voice. "I do not wish to discuss or hear anymore on this matter. This conversation is now closed. Are we clear?"

Unfortunately for the CEO, the irate youth was unwilling to back down. The dismissive way he was treated by his brother vexed him and it fuelled the refusal to submit meekly to the order. Directing a simmering glower at the seated man, he was proving to be just as obstinate.

"Why are you doing this, Nii-sama?" the teen pressed. "Why did you, without warning, show up in Tokyo? Surely, it couldn't be for work? Was it because of your fight with Yami?"

"_Mokuba_!" Eyes narrowed dangerously as Kaiba inclined menacingly towards the aforementioned. "Watch what you are saying!" he growled in a low voice.

"Why should I? Did you consider my feelings when you came and screwed with my project?" Mokuba shot back angrily, "What? Did I strike a nerve with Yami, Nii-sama?

The forgotten Kaneko looked from one brother to another. It seemed the latter was steadfast with his decision and it upset the younger immensely. Mokuba had a pained look on his face, whilst tension stretched tautly across Kaiba's. Furthermore, to say her interest hadn't pique when "Yami" was mentioned was a lie and Kaiba's reaction only served to increase it. The name was vaguely familiar as she searched in her mind for information on the related person.

It was intriguing…

"LEAVE!" bellowed Kaiba, the command reverberating loudly around the room and it jolted Kaneko out of her thoughts. Looking up at her employer, she saw vivid blue eyes glaring at her.

The order was directed at her.

With a slight nod of the head, Kaneko made a swift exit. Rarely, did she see them fight so intensely and _rarer_ still, was she ordered to leave the room. Whatever it was they were fighting about _now_ had nothing to do with Mokuba's project, that much she was sure of. As she made her way back to her office, she could safely assume their present discussion had a lot to do with Yami.

Back inside the CEO's office, the tension was so thick; it was stifling. As cold blue eyes clashed with steely grey, the brothers glared heatedly at each other across the table.

"_So_ Nii-sama, are you going to tell me the real reason you are here, or are you still planning on avoiding it?" Mokuba's enquiry was laced heavily with sarcasm.

"Do I need a reason to visit my company or to see you, Mokuba?" returned Kaiba frostily. "Besides, I do _not_ need to explain to anyone for my actions or my whereabouts, do I make myself clear, _Junior_?

Mokuba bristled from the reproach. It was typical of his brother to evade the question with more questions and it served to infuriate him more. "So, you are going to dodge around my questions then?" the younger snorted. "Fine, I'll ask Yami directly!"

"Don't you fucking dare!" Kaiba snarled, leaping to his feet and pounding a fist on the table. "Call him and I will trash your project completely!"

"_What?_" Mokuba gasped, eyes wide from the weight of the threat and the maliciousness of those words. "You wouldn't…"

"_Try_ _me_," the elder challenged, his tone uncompromising, his stare unwavering.

Mokuba dropped his gaze, his anger curbed. Gone were days he could wheedle his way out of trouble or coax his brother with a puppy-dog eyes expression. Seto was not one he could trifle with when his fury level hit max and rising, and judging from the violent reaction he was shown; he knew he would need to tread very carefully. Opposing head-on was suicidal especially if Seto had effective leverage against his opponent. Using the project against him was a dirty yet efficient way of gaining the upper hand in this quarrel and Mokuba knew he was bested. A pout formed on his lips as a result. It revealed the immature teen that Mokuba usually kept suppressed.

Slumping into the chair behind him, Mokuba drew a long weary breath. "Why?" he asked resignedly. "What happened with Yami, Nii-sama?"

Kaiba looked away from the sprawled figure before him and turned to face the view outside the window, silently debating on how much information he was willing to volunteer. Perhaps, it would be better to disclose the news of the break-up and ensure the subject would not be accidentally mentioned again.

"As of two days ago, _we_ are no longer _together_. He and I are no longer in a relationship," Kaiba's attention focused on the world outside the window as opposed to his only kin inside the room.

"What?" the teen asked, disbelief tinting his words. "You guys are…_what_?"

"You heard me so I'd appreciate if you stop repeating the same question, Mokuba," Kaiba snapped, still facing away from the youth.

"B-but, that's not possible, the both of you seemed so happy together—_you_ seemed happy, Nii-sama," the younger insisted, unwilling to accept the shocking news. He shook his head as if physically denying it would refute the claim.

"Mokuba, just drop it," Kaiba gritted. "Nothing is ever as it seems, so forget about the matter and do not ever mention it again."

"But _why_, Nii-sama? Surely, Yami—"

Whipping around, Kaiba slammed a palm on the desk and leant towards the younger male. "Enough, Mokuba!" he snapped. "I do not wish to discuss this subject now or ever again. _Do I make myself clear_?" His intimidating pose and the dangerous gleam in those livid eyes dared the other to contradict him.

The cold hostility his brother displayed and the sudden action startled Mokuba. Peeved that the elder was still able to make him inwardly cower from a single glare, action or word made him resentful and raised his hackles. Again, his immaturity resurfaced inciting his reckless outspokenness. "You can't dismiss it as if nothing happened neither can you simply avoid the matter forever!" Mokuba seethed, his hands gripping the armrest of the chair tensely and carelessly baiting his brother despite knowing it was perilous for his project. "Are you going to keep running away from Yami as well?"

"There is no 'running away', Mokuba," Kaiba replied tartly. "Yami is still an employee of KaibaCorp so we will inevitably run into each other, _that_ can't be avoided! However, we are not a living together nor are we _romantically_ involved in any way."

"Why, Nii-sama?" persisted the teen, a note of frustration replacing the anger in his timbre. "It seems such a shame, such a waste. It is irreparable? Can it not be fixed?"

Kaiba did not reply, he did not know how to. To admit he was the one who ended the relationship would only bring about more questions, questions he was tired of asking himself. What was the best way to respond to this emotional brat of a brother? He knew Mokuba would not be too judgemental if he told him the truth, but the thought of having to disclose it to another, made him very reluctant. He could picture Mokuba looking at him with those mournful eyes and he shudder at the thought. He didn't need the latter's pity nor did he want it. He could imagine Mokuba wanting to _repair_ the relationship if he thought it could be salvage; it was in his generous nature to meddle in his brother's affairs of the heart.

_More's the reason __not__ to reveal the truth_, Kaiba thought gravely.

"Just let it be, Mokuba. I have my reasons," was all Kaiba could say. The statement sounded lame even to his ears and he knew it didn't convince his brother either.

Mokuba remained silent; his focus was on the reservations that marred his thoughts. If Seto said he had his reasons, could it mean he was the one who instigated the break-up? It meant Yami might not have agreed to it…

"I have a proposition for you," Kaiba's voice broke through the other's reverie. "Do not pursue this subject further and I will reconsider your chosen proposal _if_ the flaws I have pointed out are rectified."

It was a bribe and the both knew it. It exposed the unsightly importance of having the issue swept under the mat and ignored. It made Mokuba greedy for the truth.

"Fine," Mokuba consented grudgingly as he got up, his brain on overdrive as it searched for a loophole in the conditions set. Nii-sama might have said not to pursue the matter; it didn't mean he couldn't call up an old friend in Domino City to see how he was, right?

Reaching the door with his hand resting on the handle, Mokuba paused for a moment. Turning his head slightly so his profile was visible to his brother, the younger uttered sombrely, "I hope you know what you are doing, Nii-sama. I seriously do."

With that said, he wrenched open the door and promptly departed.

O-o-O-o-O

Upon entering his office, Mokuba made a beeline for his desk. Throwing himself into his chair, he retrieved his cell phone from his pocket and proceeded to search for Yami's name amongst the contacts. Once he located the number, he tapped it to activate the call. The calling tone was loud above the hammering of the heartbeat in his ear. Patiently he waited as the ringing dragged on forever, he swivelled impatiently in his chair hoping the call would be answer soon.

Finally, to Mokuba's relief, the ringing stopped and Yami's voice cut in.

"Hello, you are through to Motou Yami's voice mail. Sorry I am unable to answer your call right now, but if you leave your name, number and message after the tone, I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank—"

The vexed Mokuba hung up before the recording tone came on…

O-o-O-o-O

Yami stared at his cell, relieved that Mokuba decided not to leave a message. He did not want to confront the latter right now; he suspected the teen wanted to discuss about the sudden appearance of his brother in Tokyo, along with the latest development on their relationship. Knowing the elder Kaiba, he had probably refused to discuss the subject with Mokuba and forbade the younger to call him, leaving the wary teen to randomise with his own theories…or the lack of. Undoubtedly, contacting Yami was the last resort to his mounting curiosity and it made Yami smile to think the rebellious Mokuba acting against his brother's wish. It meant the youth was not convinced with the reason he was given.

However, such actions put immense pressure on Yami; the ex-spirit did not want to explain the reason for the break-up simply because he didn't know how to broach it without causing damage to Kaiba's credibility in the younger one's eyes. He knew Mokuba looked up to his nii-sama; it would be cruel to detail the event and cause a rift between the two.

With a sigh, Yami pinched the bridge. He was tired. Most of his free time yesterday was spent settling back into his apartment; even without much to unpack, the uninhabited place required a good sweep and a clean. Being spoilt by the constant presence of servants in the Kaiba residence made him unaccustomed to the domestic chores and he was dog-tired by the time he had finished.

He, also, hadn't managed to inform Yuugi of his change of abode yet. Along with eluding Mokuba, it was another dreaded task he wanted to avoid with fervour.

The ringing of his cell roused the Game King from his thoughts. Cautiously peering at the screen, he was relieved to see Jonouchi's name displayed on it. Pressing the "Receive" button, he placed the phone on his ear.

"Hello, Jou," he greeted. "What's up?"

"Hey, Yami," Jonouchi's jovial voice chirped back at him. "It's payday today. Wanna go out for a drink tonight after work?"

Yami thought about it briefly. Last night he was busy with settling in, but tonight he had no such distraction. It might be a good idea to take up Jou's offer. "Okay, what time and where?" he asked keenly, now that he accepted the invitation, he was looking forward to it.

Jonouchi whooped with joy at the outcome of having a drinking partner for the evening, his happy excitement was not hard for the ex-spirit to detect. "Eight o'clock, at the usual place? How does that sound to you?" the ecstatic male gushed excitedly.

Yami chortled at the other's infectious enthusiasm. "It's fine, I'll see you then…unless there was something else?"

"Nope," Jou replied happily. "I'll see you then. Laters, Yami!"

"Bye," Yami grinned before hanging up. He was thankful Jonouchi had invited him out; the company would do him good since he did not want to be alone. His companion's chatter would provide a temporary respite to the bleak thoughts that plagued him in his solitude. The loneliness was depressing.

The sound of Jonouchi calling back jolted him out of his brooding.

"What did you forget this time, J—"

"Yami?" a hesitant voice, filled with uncertainty, addressed him.

_Shit,_ Yami thought, as he mentally berated himself. In his haste to answer the call, he forgot to check the caller display…

_It was Mokuba_.

"Mokuba," he responded reluctantly. "How are you?"

It sounded foolish to be uttering pleasantries; it was an awkward moment and they both knew it. But Yami did not know what else to say. His previous dilemma came flooding back to him.

"I am fine, and _you_?" Mokuba promptly returned.

Yami's eyes widened slightly. He was surprised the other hadn't demanded to know what happened to him and his brother yet. The usually direct teen looked to be forcibly suppressing what was really on his mind and it puzzled Yami.

"Erm, as well as can be, Mokuba," Yami responded, his bafflement obvious in his voice.

"As well as can be?" Mokuba repeated. "Meaning?"

"_Meaning_ as well as can be, given the circumstances…" Yami clipped brusquely, Mokuba's abstract approach was beginning to nettle him.

"Oh?"

"Yes, _oh_…!" Yami parroted rudely. He really did not want to be having this conversation and his terseness reflected it. He knew his reluctance made him a stubborn man.

The reply did not satisfy Mokuba, so he began again. "Yami, I am worried for you. Talk to me, _please_!"

Finally, with his patience giving out, Yami decided to tackle the matter straightforwardly. "Your brother forbade _you_ to talk about the subject on us, am I right?" the ex-spirit asked peevishly. He sensed the other's restraint despite his desperation to learn the truth and he was grateful for it. At least, it provided a check on the onslaught of questions that would have drowned him, had the curtailment not be in force.

The silence confirmed his hunch.

"I see," Yami sighed. "Then you should respect your brother's wish and leave the subject well alone, Mokuba. Nothing will be achieved by discovering more than what Se—Kaiba would wish you to know. It will not change our present situation."

"He won't tell me the reason why, Yami!" Mokuba exclaimed, his promise forgotten. "He said he had his reasons but won't tell. I could see he was uncomfortable with the decision, but he won't reconsider! I knew the two of you had a lover's spat, but after the talk he and I had, he seemed more positive; it felt he was ready to make-up... So what happened between then and now, Yami? How did that fight get blown so out of proportion that it ended like this?"

Yami paled at the fretful outburst and his heart went out to troubled youth. "It was his call, Mokuba," Yami ventured gently. "I had no say in the matter."

'But _why_?" Mokuba insisted. "What drove him to such extreme, he was happy with you, I was sure of it! The bond you had with each other appeared steady and strong—it appeared unbreakable. Okay, you both bickered and competed with each other over trivial things, but that was the beauty of the relationship. You had been doing that since you've known it each other and it never done any harm before, in fact it was perversely healthy for the both of you. It was obvious, you both complemented one another other and everything progressed from there. Although he never said it, I knew Nii-sama loved you, I knew he trusted you with his love!"

The declaration made Yami wince. Was their feeling towards one another so apparent, he wonder? This newly acquired knowledge was now a burden to his fraught mind and pained him deeply. "Nothing is as it seems, Mokuba," Yami countered, regret heavily accentuating the words.

A bitter laugh was heard over the phone. "Ironically, he said exact same thing!" Mokuba said resentfully. "Let me ask you this, Yami… Did _you_ do something to warrant his displeasure?"

Crimson orbs tapered to dangerous slits at the accusations, his lips pressed into a thin line. "Let me ask you _this_, Mokuba—do _you_ think I did something to warrant his displeasure?" an icy voice replied. "You speak of how he entrusted me with his love when he himself could not trust himself to love. I thought we had a bond that grew stronger with time—one that could withstand everything we threw at it; but sadly, even that had its limits. Our sad state of affairs only demonstrated how naïve we were concerning such sentiments. We were too inexperienced when it came to 'love' and now we are paying for our foolishness. Your brother was not ready to love, if he was, he would never have acted the way he did; he would have never been so ready to reject the connection we had."

Mokuba remained silent; Yami knew he was trying to process what was being said.

"Maybe it was for the best, Mokuba. Better to end it now than later; it is less painful like this."

"I can't believe you would concede defeat and think it will hurt less because it ended sooner. That is bullshit, Yami! You care too much for Nii-sama for it to be less painful." Mokuba protested angrily.

The Game King was taken aback with the insight behind those words; the kid had an uncanny awareness to other people's feeling, it irked and amused him at the same time. "I wish your brother had that much faith in me, Mokuba," Yami said through a sad smile. "It would not have gotten to this pitiful state, if he had your optimism and your confidence."

"Do you still love my brother, Yami?"

"…"

"Can it not be mended? Can we not persuade him to reconsider his decision?" the teen entreated. "Come and see me in Tokyo, Yami. Perhaps, we can work something out…"

"I cannot,' Yami intervened, he did not want the other to get carried away with trying to achieve the impossible nor did he want Mokuba to harbour false hopes, such deception would be cruel. The memory of Kaiba's treatment towards him was still fresh in his mind, the hurt and humiliation was still very painful. The meeting would accomplish nothing. "We both have to move on now. Things were said and done that I cannot forgive…"

"Did Nii-sama hurt you, Yami?" the younger Kaiba asked quietly. Yami could sense the tension behind the words as he fearfully waited for the answer.

"In more ways than one, Mokuba."

Mokuba was quiet. He, of all people, knew what his brother was capable of; it explained Seto's refusal to talk about it and the subsequent bribe for his silence. Guilt could be a powerful inhibitor and in Mokuba's mind, Seto's offer confirmed it. Disappointment overwhelmed the teenager, his hopes dashed. It was apparent the relationship could not be repaired. Where someone as important as Yami was concerned, his nii-sama would never act heedlessly or take matters lightly. Whatever the cause, he was certain Seto had his reasons; it saddened Mokuba that such dynamic relationship ended on such an obscure note.

"I am sorry, Yami," Mokuba uttered mournfully, the sincerity coloured each and every word.

Yami paused for a moment before answering. "So am I, Mokuba," Yami answered sadly. "So am I…"

O-o-O-o-O

After hanging up, Yami rested his head on his clenched hands and massaged his temple with his knuckles. The confrontation with Mokuba had completely drained him and he was exhausted.

Exhaling deeply, he closed his eyes as if to shut out unwanted thoughts. He could seriously do with a drink about now…

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

_**A/N**__: Sorry for the tardy update. The mammoth task of having to write two confrontations caused me to procrastinate more than I should. It was a difficult chapter to write with the thoughts and emotions of three characters to take into consideration, I dearly hope it managed to do them justice. So please let me know how you found it._

_As always, thoughts and comments are much appreciated, they are the greatest gift you can give a writer, so please give generously._


	8. Opportunities: Lost and Gained

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

By the time Yami emerged from his office, it was seven thirty. He had half an hour to get to the meeting place, which should not be a problem if the traffic was minimal.

The day had been thankfully slow, which meant Sudo should be able to handle the night shift on his own without much trouble. However, he had left specific instructions for his assistant to call him if there was a problem. The last thing he wanted was his employer to call him irresponsible along with the others things he had accused him of being.

Waving his goodbye to the staff at the reception, he left the building through the front entrance, deciding it was better to leave the car at work. If his previous "drinking-with-Jou" experiences were anything to go by, he knew he would be in no condition to drive afterwards. Since there were cabs readily available outside the club he would have little trouble getting to the meeting place; it was one of the advantages of working in a high-class establishment.

Stepping out into the street, the chilly air assaulted him and sent a small shiver through his body. He pulled the collar of his jacket up in an attempt to shield his neck from the cold. He had worn a turtleneck jumper to hide the bruises, which were still very visible, but the chill seemed to cut through the fabric and teased his skin. Yami hugged his jacket tighter around his slender frame as he quickly made his way to the awaiting cab parked outside the club. On entering the first cab in the queue, he gave the address to the driver and made himself comfortable.

He did not see the tall figure standing near the exit of the car park nor was he conscious of the keen man approaching hurriedly to another cab as his one drove off.

Throughout the journey, Yami was unaware he was being tailed. Staring listlessly out of the window, his mind had drifted back to the conversation he had with Mokuba. It had been constantly replaying in his head since it happened, making it difficult for him to concentrate on his work. The confession that Mokuba had sprung on him, had taken him by surprise.

"'_Although he never said it, I knew Nii-sama loved you, I knew he trusted you with his love_!'" Mokuba had declared.

The admission troubled and perplexed him more than he was willing to admit. _If only_… Yami thought ruefully. If only the baka had listened to him instead of making up his own mind, jumping to conclusions and assuming the worst! Kaiba truly was an idiot; a rash, single-minded and stubborn idiot…_and he, Mutou Yami, loved him_.

"_Who's the bigger fool: the fool or the fool who follows?"_

Recalling Sakaki's words, Yami sighed. He and Kaiba were both fools. How could they expect a relationship to survive on unspoken sentiments? They should have learnt to be more honest with one another instead of clinging onto the their pride and remaining silent. Kaiba had always maintained that actions spoke louder than words; his selfish domineering nature, which bordered on possessive obsession, when it came to Yami, indicated his feelings. Yami should have known it was the only way the standoffish man could express his love; he should have said something in return—it could have prevented the misunderstanding to a certain extent.

It was ironic that Yami prided on his ability to _read_ others people's actions and feelings, yet he failed to see what was happening before him until it was too late. The signs were there: Kaiba's withdrawal, his silence and violence had implied their quarrel was more than just a lover's squabble. He should have seen the darkness lurking beneath the surface and he should have pacified it.

He knew it had begun with the appearance of Sakaki, he knew they had a confrontation that day and he _knew_ the other was smarting over it.

He should have tackled the problem when it was still early, instead of allowing him to brood alone. The solitude he had inadvertently provided Kaiba had enabled the hurt and the doubts to infest the suspicious mind. For someone as brilliant and intelligent as Kaiba Seto, he sure was stunted when it came to expressing his feelings. Yami criticised himself for not staying behind to comfort the tortured soul. If coaxing did not work then he should have used other means…force, physical or verbal…it could have been worth a try. Even had the outcome been the same as what it was back at the club's office, he could have said he tried, but now it was too late!

Mokuba was right when he said they complemented each other. Only with Kaiba did he feel complete and contented—a feeling he hadn't had since he separated from Yuugi. With that said, even when he was connected with his aibou, he had not felt this fulfilment, this feeling of intimacy, of completeness that appeased his body and soothed his soul. It made him feel whole again.

But now he was alone and desolate.

Yami wondered if the call he got from Yuugi that morning triggered these sombre thoughts but no, it couldn't have been. The perturbing dream he had last night, probably did that. Settling back into the seat, Yami thought about that aforementioned dream, but was met with a hazy vagueness. He thought it _might_ have had something to with his ancient past, but again, he was unsure. Unable to define the contents and its meaning, Yami cold only dismiss it as vision bought on by anxiety over the recent upheavals in his life, the reason why he remembered it was because Yuugi called straight after that.

Pressing a finger and thumb onto his forehead, Yami thought back to the incident.

He remembered being aroused from his slumber by the persistent ringing of his cell; it was what tore him away from that dream thus enhancing its elusiveness. With an irritated tut, he turned to his nightstand and retrieved the phone, activating it before placing it on his ear.

"Yes?" he asked tiredly.

"Yami!" an excited voice over the receiver greeted him, the static crackling loudly as it protested over the length of distance from where the call was being made.

"Aibou?" Yami asked incredulously, his annoyance temporarily forgotten. "Is that you? Is everything alright with you and Jii-chan?" Glancing at the clock next to his bed, he saw it was 3.03AM, which meant it was 8.03PM in Egypt. If this call wasn't an emergency then Yuugi sucked at calculating the time difference—if he even considered it in the first place! Yami suspected his other half had forgotten he was in a different time zone altogether especially if there were exciting news to be shared.

A chuckle could be heard over the choppy connection, "It couldn't have been better, Yami!" Yuugi cried enthusiastically. "We think we have found the tomb of the nameless Pharaoh… we've finally found _your_ place of rest!"

"What?" an astonished Yami replied. It was all that managed to escape from his lips, his fatigue and sleep fled at the tidings his aibou bore.

"You never guess where it was!" the chirpy voice continued, the smaller _Other Me_ was barely able to contain his exhilaration.

Yami shook his head in response, the fact that his other half could not see it did not occur to him.

"You know your body was never buried in the tomb that was intended for you, instead it became a vault for the Millennium Puzzle," Yuugi gushed. "Well, your body was found in a small obscure tomb not far from a certain Pharaoh. Oh Yami, guess who _that _Pharaoh was?"

This time Yami found his voice. "Aibou, you know it is past three in the morning here in Domino City, it is far too early for me to be playing Trivial Pursuit on the topic of Ancient Egypt! Have mercy on me for pity's sake!"

Yuugi's laughter could be heard over the lagging link. "I am sorry, Yami. It was silly of me for not remembering to work out the time difference before calling. I guess I kind of got carried away with my eagerness to give you the update."

"So…" Yami prompted, the other's enthusiasm was contagious; it made him curious and impatient to know the answer.

"The other Pharaoh was _Set_…or rather Seto…"

Yami was rendered speechless for a moment, however scepticism got he better of him and he asked warily, "How did you know it was my tomb, it could have been anyone's, right?"

Yami could practically _feel _Yuugi's grin as he savoured the knowledge before parting with it.

"You know the gold headband you wore that had the Millennium Eye engraved on it? It was placed neatly on top of your mummified body, as if it were some identification. Actually, your tomb was hard to find, it wasn't visible from the outside."

"Okay, so how did you find it then?" the curious man asked.

"Inside of Pharaoh Seto's tomb, there was a small hidden entrance which had an underground passage that lead to your tomb. We are speculating that Seto had intentionally made it like that so only he knew what it contained and had access to it. I know it may sound bizarre and far-fetched but if you saw how it was designed and built, you would have understood what I meant."

"I see…"

"So, do you want to?"

"Huh?" Yami responded in a stupefied manner. "Want to do what?"

"Want to come and see it? Maybe it will jog your memory and you could tell us why Seto had _your_ body buried in his tomb."

"I will think about it, Aibou."

"Okay then…" Yuugi sounded a little disappointed with the answer and Yami sensed it straight away.

"Listen, I ought to go back to sleep now, I will call and inform you of my decision after I have given it some thought, okay?" Yami wanted to get off the phone before the subject changed from Atem to Yami. Needless to say, there were a lot of things he didn't want to mention just yet. The information regarding the change of address could wait for now.

"Yeah," Yuugi accepted reluctantly. "Well, 'night, Yami! Promise you'll think about it, okay?"

With a small smile, Yami shook his head. "Goodnight, Aibou," he replied.

The smile still lingered on Yami's face as he looked out into the bustling streets of Domino City, it would be gratifying to see his aibou after such a long time. He missed the other's warmth and tenderness; it would have been nice to have him near now so he could have someone to open his heart to. He would be able to salve over the turmoil in his heart bought about by Kaiba, he hadn't said anything to his other half because, it would have spoilt the happy moment; he didn't want to dampen the mood. The news could wait for another time.

As the cab approached his meeting place, Yami still was unaware of being followed. He was oblivious of the pursuit even when he reached his destination and exited the vehicle.

Sakaki was about to near him when a loud boisterous "_Yami_" stopped him in his tracks, the convivial way the man greeted Yami was obvious they were on friendly terms with each other. It would not do to annoy Yami with his presence in front of his friend; it might be best to catch him when he was alone again. So he retreated back a distance and blended in with the bustling crowd.

Watching the pair closely, he saw them enter the nearby Izakaya*. Slowly walking up to it, he cautiously peered inside. Yami and his companion were seated in front of a long counter, with their backs turned towards the main seating area and the entrance. They were occupied talking amicably with one another; it gave him the opportunity to slip inside unnoticed. He was relieved to see the place was quite busy, for it meant he would be well hidden amongst the patrons.

Heading towards the furthest part of the restaurant, he seated himself in such away that only his profile was visible, yet he could clearly see the two's back. It was too risky for him to be facing directly towards the Game King, in case the other turned around. Ordering a beer and some skewers of grilled chicken to an over-eager waitress; he sat back and began his surreptitious observation.

O-o-O-o-O

"So, how come Kaiba allowed you to come out to play at such short notice? I honestly, thought you would turn me down!" Jonouchi asked after placing an order for a few platters of grilled meat, some side dishes and a large pitcher of beer.

"Then why did you ask me if you thought I would decline the invitation?" Yami returned in a peevish manner.

It was a month into his relationship with Kaiba that Jou had found out about it. He had unintentionally blurted out his secret when his tongue was the loosest—he was totally drunk at that time, and Jou was totally shocked and appalled thereafter. The latter voiced his displeasure for most part of their next meeting, but much to Yami's relief, had grudgingly acknowledged it in the end. Jou was the only friend he had left after Yuugi had gone to Egypt for the excavations, Anzu had gone abroad to follow her dream as a dancer; and Honda…well, he became elusive when he started dating.

Yami would look forward to their fortnightly meetings, subject to Kaiba's whims and ability to incapacitate Yami before them, of course! Yami grinned at the innovative and creative ways the latter would churn out in order to thwart a rendezvous with the "mutt". It usually resulted with him being very sore and sulking for a week!

Nodding his thanks as Jou passed him a glass of the ice-cold beverage, Yami added, "Lucky for you, Kaiba is in Tokyo so I was free tonight." He didn't want to mention about the break-up just yet. It would mean a torrent of questions, he didn't want answered, fired at him—not to mention the "I-told-you-so" speech on top of the gleeful smugness from Jou.

"Well, let's make the most of that jerk's absence and drink to our hearts content without worrying about the possessive bastard's reaction. I still remember how he reacted when he saw you drunk and passed out the first time. It was so amusing!"

"That was because you took a picture of us, cheek-to-cheek, on _my cell, _sent it to him, and then called him on _my cell_ to inform him that you were going to take me home and make yourself his 'hole buddy' if he didn't collect me in the fifteen minutes! He was almost an hour's journey away for heaven's sake!"

"Yeah, but he still made it, didn't he? It was so funny! I never saw the prick so panicky and dishevelled before!" the blond grinned mischievously.

"…And you got punched in the jaw for it, you moron!"

Jonouchi unconsciously rubbed his jaw at the memory. "Yeah, that punch hurt like hell, but it was well worth it! He ensured there was a chauffeur accompanying you every time we went out to drink after!" Jonouchi snickered. "Mind you, I don't see the usual guy around today. Probably couldn't make it at such notice, huh? Good, maybe I'll wind Kaiba up again!"

"Don't you dare, Jou!" Yami growled, jabbing a finger at the joker. "You can't possibly expect him to collect me since he is in Tokyo at the moment! I can manage fine on my own today, so leave him out of it."

"I am sure you can manage—if you don't pass out again!" the other chuckled as he took a swig of his drink. Yami thumped him hard on the back in response to his comment causing his victim to choke.

"Hey!" Jou spluttered in mock annoyance, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I nearly had that coming out of my nose!"

Yami burst out laughing; the sudden sound surprising his companion and shocking the man spying on him. Jou laughed with him, the ex-spirit's hearty laughter was infectious.

"So, Yami, what's Yuugi doing now?" he ventured after he had calmed down. "Last time he emailed me, he said he was on the search for clues on your past. Any progress?"

Yami shook his head, the action making him a little dizzy since he was drinking on an empty stomach. Nevertheless, it didn't prevent him from taking a large gulp before replying. "He called this morning to say he had stumbled on a find and he suspected it may have something to do with me. He asked if I wanted to take some time off and go to Egypt to assist him."

"And?" Jou prodded. "What was your answer?"

"I don't know yet," Yami replied hesitantly, circling a finger around the rim of the glass, his mind deep in thought. "To say, I am not sorely tempted at the moment is a lie, but…"

"But you can't leave that prick of a boyfriend of yours, am I right?"

Yami did not answer, his mood becoming sombre by the second.

"Ah, whatever…" Jou grunted, refilling Yami's glass and subsequently his own. "Let's drink our fill and be merry! The night is still young and—"

"We have work tomorrow!" reminded Yami with a chuckle, straightening up as their meal brought before them. "Though it is tempting…"

O-o-O-o-O

Jonouchi glanced at his watch with bleary-eyes; the figures 11.43 swam before him. With a sigh, he mumbled for the bill and fished for his wallet. The bill was presented to him and he looked at the total. Taking half of the amount out, he proceeded to poke the unconscious man whose tri-colour head was resting face down on the wooden counter.

"Hey, Y-Yami," he stammered. "Pay up, it's time to go.'

His friend remained unresponsive. With shaky finger, Jonouchi jabbed his companion again, only this time repeatedly and with more vigour. The attempt was futile. With another sigh and a grumble, he reached down to the other's jacket pocket and began rummaging in it. He pulled out a cell phone and a wallet. Setting the cell down on the counter, he took the required payment out of Yami's wallet and placed it on top of his before returning the item back inside the pocket again. Afterwards, his attention turned to the cell phone and he furrowed his brow in concentration. Something about "Tokyo" and "chauffeur" flitted across his alcohol-befuddled mind, but it was too vague for him to recall its significance.

"Bah, whatever!" the drunk dismissed with a wave of his hand and he picked it up and began to scroll through the contacts to find Kaiba. "L-lemme see…K-Kaiba…Kaiba… Ah-ha! Found you! Now…dia—"

"_Yami_?"

Jonouchi's head steered towards the concerned voice beside his petit companion. He was meet with a tall dark-haired man bending over the unconscious form. Disappointment at having his prank cut short mingled with relief that the jerk _had_ sent someone to collect his intoxicated lover after all.

_The prick did care_, Jonouchi thought with a sniff.

"Here," he said, handing the cell to the chauffeur. Sakaki took the device; his expression spoke of bewilderment as he gaped in silence. "About time too,' he continued as he pulled his jacket from the back of the chair and shrugged into it. "Make sure you inform your boss to give him plenty of water should he wake up, otherwise he'll have a shitty hangover tomorrow!"

Sakaki nodded his reply.

Then turning towards his drunken buddy, Jonouchi gave the tricolour head an affectionate ruffle and bade the sleeping figure, a "Goodnight and sweet dreams." He staggered off after that, leaving behind a speechless Sakaki.

O-o-O-o-O

Sakaki had a hard time shouldering the petit man to his hotel suite. The sluggish man was not being very co-operative which made him feel twice the weight he was.

Managing to fumble his key card out of his jacket pocket, he slid it through the device; relieved when, with a click, the door was unlocked. Hoisting the drunken King of Games up again as he began sliding down, Sakaki opened the door and stumbled over the threshold.

Switching on the light, he made a beeline towards the bed where he roughly deposited his burden with a grunt before throwing himself, exhausted, next to him. Still panting from the ordeal, he swallowed hard; not quite believing the object of desire was lying docile next to him. Twisting his body around so he faced Yami, Sakaki looked long and hard at his prize.

Lying with his eyes closed; the Game King looked at peacefully asleep. Peering closely at Yami, the curious man committed every little detail to memory; he even counted the long dark lashes that fanned across the eyelids that hid the other's crimson orbs.

_He is truly beautiful_, Sakaki thought, as he raised a trembling hand to stroke a flushed cheek. The skin beneath his fingers felt velvety and smooth, it was flawlessness even under close inspection. Wanting to touch more than what he originally allowed himself, the daring man trailed his fingers gently down the cheek until it reached the ruby-hued lips. Tracing the soft contours and becoming intrigued with it by each second, the fervent urge to kiss them increased.

Bending his head down, Sakaki gently captured the lips of his enticer. It was warm and soft. Encouraged by the lack of response from his victim combined with his inquisitiveness fast becoming needy, he began to kiss the unconscious man greedily, claiming his lips in a feverish and urgent manner.

Not contented with just the feel, Sakaki wanted to taste him. He gently probed the luscious lips, parting them with his tongue. Aware his desperate actions would definitely wake the sleeping man; he threw caution to the wind and devoured the warm and wet cavern, releasing the pent-up frustration and desire he had suppressed within for so many months.

The exotic man tasted of stale alcohol but that didn't put the eager man off. Oblivious to the stirring figure beneath him, he was heady with being able to do what he had been dreaming to do for such a long time; his hunger exceeded only by the thought how perfect it would be if Yami would be more willing…more accommodating, if only he would moan _his_ name…

"_Sakaki_…" Yami breathed between the hot kisses.

Sakaki paused for a quick second, unable to believe that he finally got his wish; it encouraged him to redouble his efforts towards the _responsive_ Yami.

"_Yami," _he replied, his voice thick with desire. "I want y–"

A strangled cry finished off the sentence. Eyes wide in painful astonishment, Sakaki looked down to the source of his discomfort…

Yami had a hand gripped tightly on the bulge in his pants—and he was squeezing it hard!

Looking back at Yami, he was met with unblinking crimson orbs that glared lividly at him. An icy and unfriendly voice supplemented the look. "Unless you want the unpleasant task of informing your father _why_ you are unable to continue the family name, I suggest you not to touch me again!" he warned before releasing its hold on the Sakaki's prized possession.

Muted from the pain, Sakaki rolled away from Yami, his body curled up in a ball with his hand between his legs, nursing his abused organ.

With a smirk, Yami got up from the bed and straightened out his clothes then without another word or glance at his victim, he walked unsteadily to the door and promptly exited.

The man on hearing the slamming of the door, groaned aloud into the ensuing silence.

_Shit_! Sakaki thought ruefully, _Yami's mad at me again…_

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

**A/N**: A more light-hearted chapter for a change, don't you think? And yes, I couldn't help adding that bit of Scandalshipping in there~! Sneaky Seto…

Anyho, here's a peek of what's coming up in the next chapter:  
><em><br>__Yami immediately looked up, his stare fixed on the picture that appeared on the screen; it depicted the KaibaCorp CEO in the company of a woman, a beautiful and elegant creature with long pale hair, looking exquisite as she smiled sweetly at her companion…a slender hand resting on Kaiba's cheek. The image ignited a feeling inside Yami, an unidentifiable searing pain that rose slowly in his chest and enclosed around his heart; he involuntarily clutched it as the hurt grew with each detail uttered…_

Interested? Mheheheheh...

O-o-O-o-O

***Izakaya**—Japanese-style pubs


	9. Love and Hatred

_My heart-felt thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. It really was truly inspiring and I am most grateful._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

_Where am I? _He thought through the haze.

The surroundings were dim—blurring the shapes and enhancing the shadows—the smell of incense was heavy in the air.

_Crying?_

The sobs were audible and heart wrenching to his ears.

_Don't cry, _he implored_. Please don't cry…_

He wanted to comfort the weeping person, but he found he could not move. He tried to get up, the person needed solace and he wanted so much to provide it, but his body refused to obey him.

_Words…?_

Words were said above the sobbing. Repeating the same thing over and over again like a chant. The pain in the voice, the immense sorrow it emitted was harrowing, and it in return, tugged painfully at his heart.

Then the vision began to fade—the voice diminishing into silence. He raised his hands and tried to hold on to the image, tried desperately to grasp the withdrawing words, but they were already beyond his reach.

_No, don't go,_ he mentally cried out in despair. He attempted to move, to pursue it, but he was powerless.

_No, wait… don't leave… don't leave me… please…_

O-o-O-o-O

Yami bolted into sitting position, his breathing shallow from the abrupt wakening. Giving a quick glance around him, he forced himself to calm down.

_What the hell was that, _he thought? Furrowing his brow in consternation, his mind trying to grasp the remnants of the dream, but it was futile. The vision, like the burnt incense in his dream, had disappeared leaving nothing but a lingering presence. He thought he could still smell the sweet exotic scent with each inhale of breath he took.

Brushing a hand over his face and massaging his pounding temple, Yami tried to concentrate on the voice he heard, but like the dream it was obscure and vague. It sounded familiar above the pain, and it teased and perplexed him to no ends, leaving an impression that there was something significant, but he didn't know what. All that remained was the words that were spoken, that much was clear though he did not understand its meaning, the pain in his head refused him the luxury of deciphering on it.

Getting out of the bed, he made his way over to his desk, his bare feet padding noiselessly across the room. Reaching it, he pulled out a drawer and began rummaging through it until he chanced upon the item of his search: a note pad and pen. Bending over the desk, he flipped open the notepad and began to write down the words of his dreams, the sound of pen scratching on paper accenting, the otherwise, total silence. When it was done, Yami closed the notepad and straightened up. He needed to go back to bed and sleep off the headache. The script, already committed to paper, could wait.

O-o-O-o-O

The next day, Yami awoke with a hammering headache. Staring at his surroundings it took a minute for him to overcome his disorientation and realise he was no longer living in the Kaiba residence; he was back in his apartment. With a groan, he tried getting up, but the dizziness from the sudden movement, accompanied with the feeling of nausea, made him flop hastily back onto the bed again.

"Fuck," he cursed softly as he tried to even out his breathing and calm the queasiness, his eyes darting to the clock on his nightstand. It was seven in the morning and he had an hour before he needed to rise and get ready for work. He was happy to doze off again, but the dryness in his mouth and throat would not allow him to remain in an inactive state. He was dying for a drink and the more he tried to ignore it, the more his thirst increased.

Slowly rolling over onto his side, Yami swung his legs over the side of the bed and gradually raised himself to a sitting position, his hands gripping tightly to the edge of the bed for support. His heart rate shot up again with the exertion and his face pulled into a pained grimace. With another curse, Yami carefully got up and shuffled to the kitchen. Raiding the fridge, he grabbed a bottle of iced green tea and downed it greedily; the feel of the chilled liquid flowing down his throat was gratifying and he sighed contentedly, whilst wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. After disposing the bottle into the recycle crate, he made his way back to his bedroom. He needed to check on his messages and, possibly, return missed calls he may have received from work.

As he entered the room, Yami scanned it for his jacket, it was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor; he had discarded the item carelessly before climbing, fully clothed, into his bed. Brisk paces made the walk to his jacket short. Slowly lowering himself on his hunches, he picked up the item and began searching his pockets for his cell.

_It wasn't there_.

So he checked a second time, only more thoroughly.

_It wasn't there_.

Trying hard to suppress the rising panic, he got up and began searching in and atop the nightstand in hope he had removed the item before he slept. When his search yielded nothing, he did the same for the bed, praying it was buried under the bed covers or failing that, under the bed, in case it had dropped and slid underneath.

It _still_ wasn't there.

By now, Yami was frantic and he moved his search to other locations, kitchen, living room, toilet and bathroom. It bore the same result—no phone!

Slumping onto the couch in defeat, Yami swore profusely, "Fuck, fuck, _FUCK_!" He didn't have another phone; if he had then he would have been able to call the missing one…

"_FUCK_!" He repeated and punched the seat beside him with frustration.

Leaning his head back on the couch, Yami closed his eyes. In his desperate hunt for his cell, he had temporary forgotten about his hangover but now, his body in repose, the feeling of nausea returned with a vengeance. The need to distract his thoughts away from sensation, he tried recall where he could have lost the item. Did he leave it at the restaurant, in the cab, with Jou… or with _him_?

Yami pulled a face, the option of the latter was not a pleasing one; in fact, none of the options were acceptable. He needed to find the phone _now_! Getting off the couch Yami headed for the bathroom. He was going to shower and then go to work; there he'd be able to call Jou and see if he had kept his phone to prank call Kaiba when he was sober. The thought triggered a small shudder in the ex-spirit—such thoughts were too frightening to dwell on!

O-o-O-o-O

The club was buzzing with excitement when Yami arrived at work. If the manager had been paying attention, he would have noticed the suspicious way his staff was behaving.

But he didn't.

If he wasn't so concerned about his phone, he would have seen the tell-tales signs of his employees pooling a bet, _and_ he would have been alerted to the suspicious way Sudo had hushed up the enthusiasts and ordered them back to work at the sight of him.

But Yami was oblivious.

Instead, after instructing Sudo to end his shift, he went straight to his office without uttering another word, his mind too preoccupied to care for pleasantries. Try as he might to concentrate on his work he did not succeed very well. After contacting Jou, he was told the phone had been handed "the driver" who picked him up from the restaurant; Yami groaned to himself, he knew who _that_ was and he wasn't too thrilled about it. Not withstanding the fact he had no way of contacting the man, since he was not an official member of the club, Yami was not very keen on another encounter—not if the one last night was anything to go by! The troublesome man was too bold for his own good and his persistence was tiresome. He was becoming harder to deal with each meeting.

The Game King chewed anxiously on his lower lip as he deliberated on his dilemma... the ringing of the phone startled him out of his ruminations. Gingerly picking it up, Yami spoke into it.

"Yes?" he asked wearily.

"Mutou-san, there's a 'Sakaki-sama' on the line for you. Do you wish to take the call?" the receptionist enquired politely.

Yami coloured slightly at the name—considering he was thinking about him just now—the timing of the call rattled him.

"I will take the call," Yami instructed as he mentally prepared himself for the confrontation. The awkwardness brought on from the previous night made him a little ill at ease with the situation.

"Yes, Mutou-san," the girl replied. "I will put him through now."

Silence followed and then Sakaki's clear voice was heard a few seconds later. "Yami?" he asked, there was uncertainty in the way he spoke the name.

"Yes, Sakaki-sama. How may I help you?" Yami's formal and brusque response was an indication of his displeasure—of his unforgiving mood.

"I am very sorry for last night, Yami," came the apology. "I know I crossed the line and I regret it immensely. Please forgive me."

Yami ignored the subject of _that_ incident. To be reminded of it was distasteful and he was not quite ready to absolve the guilt-ridden man. "I believe you have something of mine in your possession, Sakaki-sama, is that correct?"

"Yes, that was the other reason I called. I have your phone. Your friend gave it to me last night and I absent-mindedly put it in my pocket when I had to carry—"

"I would like it back!" Yami demanded. "_As soon as possible_!"

A long pause followed before Sakaki finally spoke up. "Fine," he replied. "However, I am heading out to a meeting right now and I won't be back until about six o'clock. Meet me at the Golden Lotus Hotel any time after that to pick it up. I will inform Reception to expect you."

"Hn," Yami responded tersely, the grunt served to sever the opportunity for further discussion, but audacious man chose to ignore it.

Just as he was about to hang up, Sakaki called out to him, "Yami, would you consider forgiving me… _please_?" he entreated. "The thought of you being angry with me is unbearable."

The Game King saw red.

"Then you should have thought about that before you took advantage of my drunken state, _bastard_!" Yami yelled, subsequently slamming down the phone with so much force, the object clanged with discord.

Throwing his back into the chair, he huffed with annoyance at the insistent man _and_ at himself. He hadn't meant to lose his temper, partly because it made the situation a whole lot worse. Sakaki would not be willing to drop the matter so easily now—not until he was forgiven. Yami had given the other an excuse to pursue him further.

Thumping a fist to his forehead, Yami groaned aloud at the ordeal ahead of him. He vowed never to drink to the point of oblivion again.

O-o-O-o-O

Exiting the elevator at the top floor, Yami made his way to the penthouse suite. His last visit was somewhat vague so he could not appreciate the lush carpet his feet sunk silently into, nor did he notice the rich colours and valuable artwork, which surrounded him. It was nice to have a wealthy uncle in the hotel business, he mused. Takaya-sama certainly had good taste.

When reaching the door, Yami stood hesitantly before it; a little apprehensive as to what _could_ happen behind them. Sakaki was unpredictable as the wind and it unnerved him. Usually being able to calculate a move few steps ahead of a person, the Game King was totally stumped with this one. Sakaki was too emotional and expressive for him to fathom, he was unused to the barrage of emotions the other lavished on him. In comparison, Kaiba was exactly the opposite; the latter wasn't very demonstrative where his feelings were concerned, but Yami was fine with it. Had he not learnt to understand the stoic man's mood over the years?

The petit man shook his head to dispel the broodiness and took a deep breath. Now was not the time to be having such thoughts; he had a task at hand, one that he had to, by all means, accomplish.

Staring at the door, Yami knocked twice. A few seconds passed and the door swung open, revealing the tall figure of Sakaki clad in a loose bathrobe, and a towel draped over his dark head.

Yami gaped in surprised, blurting out an apology before he could stop himself. "I am sorry for disturbing you," he stammered. The unexpected sight of the man fresh from his shower made him think he had somehow disturbed him, and for that he felt guilty. He flushed and looked away in his confusion.

Sakaki laughed aloud. "It's fine, I was out already," he assured, moving aside to allow his visitor entry. "I was just going over some documents and having a drink. Would you like one? Can I get you something?"

Recalling what happened the last time he had a drink with this guy around, Yami stopped suddenly, his body stiff. "Thank you for the offer, but no thanks," he declined politely. "I don't want to intrude as you are busy, I will take my phone and be on my way."

Silence ensued and Yami could feel the man's intent stare bore holes into his back. A dispirited sigh followed.

"Come," Sakaki said resignedly, walking past Yami and pointing ahead. "Wait in there and I will get your phone." The taller man disappeared into another room.

Yami did as he was told, and made his way into an elegant and spacious room. A large leather couch and a few armchairs surrounded a low coffee table, which had an open laptop and papers strewn atop. A crystal glass filled with a glowing amber liquid winked seductively under the soft lighting. The suite was soundproof so the noise from the bustling street below could not be heard, instead the only sound came from a large flat screen television that adorned one of the walls; it droned softly with news of the economy and monetary matters. Sakaki wasn't lying when he said he had business to attend to.

"Now on to entertainment news," the news presenter piped excitedly. Yami listened with tepid interest. "Our big story of the day is: Is it love at last? Has the young KaibaCorp billionaire finally found love?"

Yami immediately looked up, his stare fixed on the picture that appeared on the screen: it depicted the KaibaCorp CEO in the company of a woman, a beautiful and elegant creature with long pale hair, looking exquisite as she smiled sweetly at her companion, a slender hand resting on Kaiba's cheek.

The image ignited a feeling inside Yami, an unidentifiable searing pain that rose slowly in his chest and enclosed around his heart; he involuntarily clutched it as the hurt grew with each detail uttered.

"This picture was captured recently at a famous restaurant in Tokyo. The handsome couple drew unwanted attention despite their inconspicuous location, and witnesses said the pair laughed and talked for most of the night. No one could deny the stoic CEO, who's renowned for his coolness, looked relaxed with his companion. Needless to say, this is devastating news for thousands of hopeful females, especially if the most eligible bachelor in the city is no longer available…"

Yami continued to stare at the screen; anger and sadness fused with the alien sensation overwhelmed him. Try as he might to look away from the picture and block out the voice, he couldn't. He stood transfixed and frozen, aghast at the news and despising himself for the hatred that began to swell inside him. He _hated_ the fact that Kaiba had shown indifference to his crime, he _hated_ the fact that they looked relaxed and happy together, he _hated_ the way she had touched him so freely, but most of all… _he hated himself for minding so much about it!_

A weak whimper escaped unconsciously from his lips as his hand clawed at the pain in his chest. The news had upset him more than he was prepare to acknowledge and it made his heart heavier by the second.

A large hand reached out from behind and covered his, lightly squeezing the smaller one in his clasp.

"Don't look at it anymore," Sakaki whispered imploringly close to a delicate ear. "Forget about him, Yami. When you are with me, I will never allow that kind of expression to mar your beautiful face. I swear I would always love and treasure you, just give me the chance, that's all I ask. Be mine, Yami. _Please_…"

Hot breath mingled with the faint trace of brandy invaded Yami's senses. "Didn't I tell you never to touch me again?" Yami demanded, but there was no conviction behind the words, and the other sensed it.

With his hand still grasping Yami's, Sakaki leant down and claimed Yami's neck with light butterfly kisses, ever mindful of the faint bruises present on the pale throat. The former did not resist—the fight had gone out of him—he was too numb to care. He closed his eyes to shut out the vision before him and withdrew into himself in an attempt to block out the pain. However, the relief was short-lived, the ringing of Sakaki's phone interrupted the moment and Yami stiffened to the sound.

Sakaki felt the other's distraction and tugged at an earlobe with his teeth. "Ignore it," he coaxed. "The caller will hang up shortly." True to his words, the phone stopped... only for it to start again. Sakaki sensed Yami slipping away from his grasp with each ring and he mentally swore at the caller's persistence.

"Answer it," Yami ordered, pulling himself away from the embrace. Sakaki struggled to hold on to the latter, but it was useless. The spell had been broken and along with it, his hopes. Even as he clung on feebly, he felt Yami distancing himself; the sudden aloofness had made him unreachable and attainable.

Sakaki let go of the hand and with it the dream he had of being with the one he loved. The opportunity had slipped away from him; his confession had fallen on deaf ears. Angrily picking his phone off the table, he pressed the button to accept the call. "_WHAT_?" he all but yelled down the handset, not caring if it was a client; his eyes never leaving the petit man.

Yami walked over to the window and pulled back the heavy curtain that draped over it, his hand rested on the chilled glass hidden beneath. Staring out, his indifference to the world, outside and inside the room, was apparent by the blank expression he wore.

"_WHAT_!" Sakaki exclaimed and Yami turned his crimson stare towards the vexed man. "He did _WHAT_?" Sakaki shot a look of panic at Yami and then lowered his voice; he made his way to his room in long urgent strides.

Yami returned his gaze to outside view and chided himself for not asking for his phone first so he could leave. It was dangerous to be around Sakaki, the man had the fortune to see his vulnerable side more oft than not _and_ took advantage of it. It made it hard to maintain an apathetic facade when fate saw fit to land him in such discerning predicaments on every occasion they met. It was as if it was assisting and encouraging the damn man, and it disturbed Yami deeply.

_Fortune favours the bold_!

And bold, Sakaki was! Despite the warnings and the threats, Sakaki still made his advances. The audacity of the shameless man was boundless and that scared Yami. If the phone hadn't interrupted them, how far would it have gone? Defeated and wallowing in self-pity, he permitted Sakaki to do as he pleased, it made him wonder if he really was the cheap whore Kaiba had insisted he was. Where Kaiba overwhelmed his defences with his domineering personality, Sakaki had worn them down with his persistence. He could not afford another encounter, the man had seen the chink in his armour and he will pick at it, a piece at a time, until he was completely exposed.

Undoubtedly, Sakaki was an opportunist and he exploited each opportunity presented to him to the max. Whether it was used wisely or not, was a different matter; but the simple fact that he got this far, even ousting an adversary as powerful as Kaiba, was not to be underestimated.

_Kaiba…_

His thoughts, once again, reverted back to the CEO and _that_ _image_; the hand splaying the chilled glass scrunched into a tight fist. He was confused. Never had he felt this searing sensation before, never had he felt such intense pain. What was this agonising feeling? Thinking back to picture, he hated the woman. It wasn't enough that she was with Seto, how _dare_ she express such intimacy in public; it pissed him off immensely.

Flames of hatred curled around him and licked his soul, fuelling the desire to hurt the other who hurt him… His knuckles turned white, as he squeezed his hand into a tighter ball, his nails dug deep into his palm.

_He was jealous_!

Did Kaiba feel this when he thought about Sakaki and him? Was this the feeling that drove him into an uncontrollable rage, Yami wondered? It was certainly hard to contain. Understanding a little of his ex-lover's suffering, Yami's heart constricted painfully.

_Seto…_

"Yami?"

Sakaki's concerned voice broke through Yami's contemplations and he turned away from the window to face him, a fine brow raised quizzically.

"Some pressing business matters has arisen and I need to return to Tokyo at once." Sakaki supplied, the reluctance plainly expressed in his face and his voice.

Yami stiffened at the mention of "Tokyo", the person whom he associated the city with made him flinched slightly.

The ever-observant Sakaki noticed it, but kept quiet. He, now, knew where the other's lover was, as well as what he'd been up to. The dinner date wasn't the only surprise Kaiba had sprung on him. With eyes never leaving the pale face, Sakaki walked slowly up to Yami. Stopping an arm's length away from the petit man, he gazed longingly at him.

Yami looked up at the man before him, his eyes staring haughtily at him, his chin tilted at an angle that spoke of defiance. "My phone," he demanded as he held out his hand.

Taking the smaller hand by the tips of his fingers, Sakaki squeezed it ever so gently. "Yami, come with me to Tokyo," he begged. With a flick of his wrist, he gestured to the city outside the window. "Leave this and everything associated with _him_ behind, and start anew with me. I promise I would love you and you only; I swear I will never betray you!"

Pulling his hand away from the grasp, the Game King looked at Sakaki dispassionately. "Betray?" he muttered and laughed. It sounded bitter to his ears and Sakaki winced at the harsh sound. "Do you have no considerations for me at all? Even if you disregard the issue of me betraying you by harbouring feelings for another, how can you expect me to betray _my_ _own_ feelings to be with you?" Yami shook his head; the action implied what was being asked was impossible. "How can you ask that of me when you know how I deeply I feel for another?"

"Do you still love him?" Sakaki asked softly, peering deep into those vivid crimson jewels—it told him what he needed to know even before Yami had uttered the answer. His eyes had betrayed him; it could not lie.

"I never stopped," Yami replied. Sadness filled the timbre of his answer.

Sakaki felt his heart plummet to the depth of his being; any hope he had been entertaining up to now had been dashed with those three cruel words. The admission was absolute. It was clear he was never going to have a place in Yami's heart because it was filled with that man; it made Sakaki realise what little effect he had on Yami because, in the latter's eyes, he was negligible.

The hurt made him resent his insignificance. "Is there nothing I can do to make you change your mind, Yami?" he entreated, his voice barely above a whisper, a _desperate_ whisper. He could not help the note of optimism from creeping into those words, any more than he could help the weak flicker of hope reflected in his eyes.

Crimson eyes stared back at him, the gaze unwavering and resolute. "No," Yami replied in a clear and steady voice. "I have _always_ loved him and always will, there cannot be a substitute. If he and I cannot be together this lifetime then I will gladly wait for the next. My existence intertwines with his, it has always been that way and always will. Without him, I am incomplete and it pains me."

The ex-spirit exhaled deeply. "When you find the _one_, you will know how I feel, Sakaki. To be with a person, who can make you feel alive, provide a rich meaning your life, and drive you insane with intensity and desire, is exhilarating. Only _he_ can give these to things to me, only _he_ can arouse such passion from me. I cannot be with you because we would be living a lie, an illusion... a makeshift solution to the consequences of today's events. It would not be fair for either of us to be involved in this type of relationship. The deception would do neither of us any good." Pausing with a frown on his face, Yami closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, there was determination exuding from them.

Affected by the look, trepidation filled Sakaki and dread spiked what little hope he had left. He held his breath, waiting for the inevitable...

With a shuddering breath, Yami spoke slowly; each word uttered—unknowingly—chipped away a little of the other's heart. "We will not meet again, Sakaki," Yami said. "I plan to spend time in Egypt; to learn a little of the history, the people, and of myself. I do not plan on returning to Japan if I find the life there agrees with me. With the present situation, there is little here for me to return to."

Sakaki stared speechlessly at Yami.

Seeing his companion had nothing to add, Yami held out a slender hand again. "I wish to go now, Sakaki. Please return my cell phone."

Sakaki continued to stare at the Game King in stunned silence, but his hand reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the phone. Holding the item, Sakaki loathed letting it go, his hand clutched it stubbornly.

"Sakaki, _please_..."

The taller man slowly held it out and a small hand reached for it. Grasping the item in his hand, Yami was about to retract it, when Sakaki seized it.

"_Sakaki_!" Yami growled, giving his hand a fierce tug. He was about make a venomous retort, but the look on the other's face stopped him, it also stilled his resistance.

_Naked anguish..._

Pain marked the other's expression and it compelled Yami to look away from it. He could not bear to be the cause of such misery, even if it were inadvertent. Looking down at his captured limb, Yami placed his free hand over his captor's and gave it a light squeezed. The pressure lessened and Yami slid both his hands away and dropped them to his side. Crimson eyes met grey for a fleeting moment and then it looked away again. Holding the cell firmly in his grasp, Yami wordlessly walked past Sakaki and made his way towards the exit.

_Yami_!

Sakaki spun around, ready to catch the departing man... but he was too late! The sight of the closing door mocked his tardy response.

_Yami had walked out of the room... and out of his life_.

Flinging himself onto the couch, Sakaki picked up his unfinished beverage. Tilting his head back, he emptied the glass in one keen gulp and pressed the cold vessel on his hot temple. With closed eyes, he savoured the fiery liquid as it burned down his throat and slowly spread its warmth into his stomach.

"Yami, you fool," he whispered desolately as the pain of his broken heart began to engulf him. "_You are the one_."

Hot tears brimmed behind shuttered lids and seeped through. Just as he was powerless to stop Yami from leaving his side—he was powerless to stop his sorrow from spilling out.

"Yami,' Sakaki repeated in a choked, broken sob.

Only the sound of the television responded to his grief as he wept bitterly for his loss.

O-o-O-o-O

Secured in his car, Yami stared at his cell phone. If Sakaki knew the value of the item, and how willing he was to do anything to get it back, the outcome could have been disastrous. With trembling a hand he activated it and searched for a folder. Upon locating, he tapped it. It prompted him to enter a password. Yami swiftly typed in the four letters to the request: _ATEM_. The folder unlocked and Yami opened the content contained within.

_The picture of Seto's sleeping face stared back at him from the confines of his cell_.

Staring lovingly at the screen, Yami's expression softens. Passing a finger over it, the ache in his heart intensifies, and with it, the yearning.

_Shit_, Yami thought as he tore his eyes away, the effects of the picture released a burst of sentimentalism into his arid heart.

Leaning back so his head rested the headrest of the seat, Yami closed his weary eyes and succumbed to the unexpected feelings _and_ to the torment of a single angry thought:

_He really missed that damn baka_!

O-o-O-o-O

"_Would all passengers destined for Tokyo make their way to platform six, the train will be departing shortly_."

The announcement was broadcasted loudly over the speakers above the noise of people and engines. Passengers began to manoeuvre to the said location and embarked the waiting transport. However, one was already on board and comfortably seated.

Crimson eyes, stared out of the window of his compartment watching, with cool detachment, the crowd bustling about their daily business. His mind was occupied with counting the seconds before the train would finally move.

_It won't be long now_, he consoled himself patiently. _It won't be long_...

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

**_A/N: _**_Firstly, I would like to wish all my "Misgivings" readers a "Very Merry Christmas. May you be spoilt with yaoi-filled pressies and much happiness~!"_

_Secondly, for those who are wondering, and I am sure there are quite a few of you, I will not be going full-blown Scandalshipping. These are just hints and relevant to the plot. I hope it will become clear to you all towards the end._

_Well then, thoughts anyone?_


	10. Admissions

My thanks to sweet Mel for motivating me to write this chapter with these inspiring words:

"_...__And since the viewer only got to see the Fem!Yami face through Seto's eyes, that to me, screams how Seto sees Yami... As something beautiful."_

Yes Mel, I saved that part of the conversation because I am dorky like that, LOL~! However, the outcome was this chapter so I am truly grateful.

So, this is the penultimate chapter, folks—pray that I will remain motivated enough to finish it off.

Enjoy~.

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Silence met the CEO as he stormed into the lobby area of KaibaCorp-Tokyo; lips pressed tightly together. He was aware of the keen stares that were sent his way and his lips thinned even more. Marching towards the elevator, the awkward silence followed him; it accompanied him until he was safely inside the contraption and the doors shut firmly behind him. Then the reception erupted into noisy excitement, fervent whispers on whether Kaiba-sama was really going out with Tengu filled the foyer.

Kaiba knew what his staff was saying behind his back. He had the preview of what was to come that morning from his own brother. Mokuba confronted him during breakfast demanding to know if _she_ was the reason he had split up with Yami. He laughed at the teen, mocking his gullibility with scorn. The latter had heard the news the night before, but he did not have the opportunity to voice his concerns, as Kaiba had not returned home until very late. The subject, himself, hadn't realised his "love affair" until he read it in the morning headlines. Needless to say he was not impressed with the assertions. He found the incident most distasteful.

The elevator had arrived on his floor and he swiftly exited it, his lips curled in contempt to the half glances he received from his personal staff. His secretary quickly looked away to hide her embarrassment when he caught her staring at him. It began to grate on his nerves to be surrounded by naïve and shallow fools, who believed everything they heard and read. The hoard of reporters outside the building did nothing to ease his ire. It was troublesome and irritating. His scowl deepened.

Once inside the confines of his office, he paused and exhaled deeply. He hadn't realised he had been holding his breath in the first place. Brushing a hand over his face, he made his way to his desk. After placing his briefcase onto the wooden surface, he dropped heavily into his chair and leaned back; his weary head resting on the leathery support behind him.

Truth be told, he was used to trouble following him, it shadowed his every move, faithfully trailing his person and waiting for the opportunity to force him into a bind. _This_ was no exception. However, the fact that it involved a personal matter irked him to no ends; he resented having his private life exposed by the media and he hated lies being fabricated to sell a story. How should he deal with this matter, he thought coolly? Kaneko's pose in that picture had not left much room for refutation; it was no wonder people jumped to _that_ conclusion; still, he refused to allow this to go unchallenged. Someone will pay for this nonsense; it will give him immense satisfaction to vent is irritation in a productive way.

Curiously, Kaiba wondered if Yami knew, it unconsciously led to thoughts on how the crimson-eyed male would react upon learning of it. Would he feel hurt and dejected, he asked himself? His hand crept to the pocket of his coat, to where _that_ was secured in its depth. He felt its tug; it was urging him to acknowledge its presence—its significance. Tapered fingers dug into the opening, it snaked slowly towards the item, delving deeper until it grazed against the sharp corner of the foil wrapping. He secured it between his finger and thumb and drew it out. Absently fingering the packet his mind strayed, blue eyes stared vacantly into space as memories of that night flooded back to him. He recalled how his lover proudly showed off his purchase, how he subsequently coaxed, dared and threatened his partner just so he could see it being used. It evoked a small twitch of the corners on the thin lips and the longing in Kaiba's chest throbbed gently.

_Yami_...

Kaiba raised the item and pressed it to his lips. The ache in his chest flared up, the gesture intensified the longing he felt. He wondered what his ex-lover was doing at that moment in time. Was he with Sakaki? Did he still think of him, he wondered? It was vain for him to have such thoughts but it didn't stop him from thinking it all the same.

A sharp knock on the door shook him out of his brooding and he hastily returned the item back into his pocket. He was about to respond when the door burst open and none other than his alleged "lover" walked in. Noticing the newspaper she clutched in her hand, he frowned with displeasure.

"Did you see this?" Kaneko asked without ceremony, not even a polite greeting to her employer. She placed the paper on the desk in front of him and tapped it. The coloured picture stared up at him, mocking him with how the impossible could easily be made real with a moment of carelessness. It captured him with his defences down.

Kaiba shrugged, his indifference was for her benefit; he could ill-afford to show emotions in case she misconstrued them. He couldn't give her hope any more than he couldn't stop thinking about... He shook himself.

"Fucking camera phones!" he growled. He was sure the photo was taken with one; it had "amateur" stamped all over it.

"What do you plan to do about it?" Kaneko asked cautiously, her curiosity coloured the enquiry, as she peered quizzically at him, her hands on he hips.

"There are many options available," Kaiba replied frostily. "One, I could fire you for being the cause of this hearsay and send you to some remote place until this incident is forgotten. Two, I could deny the claims and cause more speculations, or three; I could ignore the claims and hope it will blow over with disinterest. Personally, I prefer the first option, however, I would need advice on that. Make an appointment with the lawyer and we'll see what he says. I do not want this misunderstanding to escalate."

Kaneko nodded and took out her phone. She selected the number and placed the handset to her ear. Meanwhile, Kaiba called for the company's security, instructing them to remove the press off his property. By the time he had finished his call, Kaneko was patiently waiting with the results of hers.

"Hashimoto-san said he'll clear his morning appointments for you, he said to go in as soon as it is convenient," she informed him crisply.

Without acknowledgement, Kaiba got up and picked his briefcase off the table. "I'll meet you in the car park in five minutes." Not waiting for a reply, he skirted around the table and made his way towards the door.

Kaneko watched the retreating figure with a feeling akin to disappointment and berated herself for being an idiot. Did she honestly think Kaiba would return her feelings? Foolishly, it didn't stop her from hoping that maybe—just maybe—he would accept her. The opportunity had presented itself; she was hoping to use the picture to confess her feelings as long as he gave her an opening.

_But he didn't_.

He shot down all hopes with his denial, a "misunderstanding" he called it. And he was right. It was a lie, resulting from a mishap and he had every right to refute it. She was surprised he wasn't angrier about it.

With a sigh, Kaneko began to head for the door. Kaiba would be most put out if she were late, he wasn't known for his patience. The subdued sound of her heels made a dull noise on the carpeted floor, it was followed by the sound of the door opening and then closing.

Silence was once again restored in the room.

O-o-O-o-O

"How may I help you, sir?"

The receptionist looked suspiciously at the strange man in front of her. Slim and small built; he was dressed in a khaki linen jacket, which was zipped up to his neck, with a large brown beanie hat that covered most of his head and light-tinted sunglasses hid his eyes. The girl at the desk was a little apprehensive of the shady character, for all she knew, he could be a member of the press trying to get a scoop on Kaiba-sama's love affair. Luckily, the subject had left, so she could honestly say he wasn't in and hope the man would go away.

"I am sorry to trouble you, but would it be possible to see Kaiba Mokuba?" The man asked timidly. Leaning on the counter, he fidgeted nervously. "I am afraid I do not have an appointment, but the matter is rather urgent."

The reception smiled; relieved he wasn't asking for the elder Kaiba. It would also explain the man's casual appearance; he didn't look the type of guest Kaiba-sama usually received. It made sense if he was a friend of the younger Kaiba.

"I am sorry, sir, but Mokuba-sama is not here at the moment, but we are expecting him to arrive soon. Would you like to wait or, perhaps, come back later?"

The sudden slumped shoulders told the girl the man was discouraged with the news. After a long pause the man replied, "I will wait if it's possible."

The girl nodded with a smile, "Please take a seat, sir. I will inform Mokuba-sama of your presence when he arrives. May I take your name, please?"

"Mutou Yami," the man answered reluctantly.

The girl smiles again. "Please take a seat, Mutou-san," she said, gesturing to the leather armchairs in the lobby. "I will inform you as soon as I get an answer from the Vice President."

Yami bowed and sauntered over to the seats in the corner, it was a distance away from the door, but it allowed him to spy the entrance without being noticed. Mokuba must be at university, he thought dejectedly. It served him right for coming to Tokyo without notifying Mokuba in advance. It had been nothing but a fanciful whim that compelled him to buy a ticket and head out to the unknown. It would have been wiser to ask Mokuba if he was available to meet him or not first. Being stuck here made him feel most uncomfortable, he feared he might blow his cover and be recognised.

He let out a long sigh; it was too late to back out now. He was here already so he might as well wait it out. What he hope to accomplish he didn't know, maybe he wanted closure on his relationship with Kaiba, maybe he wanted to see him, maybe he wanted to...

Yami sighed again. He will see what comes out of it.

The sound of the door suddenly sliding open made Yami look up. An imposing figure walked through it. Yami blanched and remained very still, he dared not breathe—afraid that even the slightest movement would draw blue cerulean eyes his way. His heart beat so frantic he thought it would burst out of his chest; crimson orbs behind tanned lenses stared hungrily at the tall form of KaibaCorp's CEO. It followed him as he made his way to the elevator.

"I told you to let me drive, didn't I?" A female came running up behind him; struggling to keep up with her companion's long strides. "It's been ages since you last driven in this city, things do change, you know!"

Yami's eyes widened. _It was the woman in the picture_!

His heart stopped for a heartbeat and he clenched his hand tightly on his lap. The knucklebones bore through the taut skin.

"As if I am going to get in a car with _you_ driving!" Kaiba jeered. "No thanks, I value my life!"

"But you got us lost," she countered openly. She stood beside him, her arms crossed in front of her looking a little sulky.

"Better than being maimed or worse!" came the terse reply.

At that moment, the elevator arrived and the doors opened allowing the passengers to get in. Yami could faintly hear them quarrelling as the doors closed. With his head cast down, he stared at his curled fists. Blue spidery veins were clearly visible through the stretched skin, his nails dug painfully into the flesh of his palm. He wanted to laugh; he wanted mock his own stupidity. Had he thought all would return to how it was before their quarrel? With his thoughts filled with Kaiba, he had forgotten one important factor: _her_!

Giggles could be heard from the reception desk and he turned his attention to them.

"There they go again, fighting as always," one of the girls snickered. "It's surprising how Kaneko-san gets away with it."

Her companion nodded in agreement. "I know, only she can treat him so boldly without being fired. I heard she applied for employment here so she could work with Kaiba-sama, it seemed she's had a crush on him for a very long time!"

"Well, it looks as if she finally got her wish. In that picture, they sure were intimate, I mean they are close—but I didn't realise it was _that_ close. Chibi's going to be happy, he likes her."

A sigh followed. It was obvious to the eavesdropper that despite the elder Kaiba's cool disposition; he was still very desirable. Yami bit down on his lips and gnawed on it until it bled. The warm liquid spilled onto his tongue, coating it with a rich coppery taste, but he paid no heed to it. His body trembled from the shock and he felt sick. He needed to get out of the building; he felt the confinement closing in on him, trapping him, suffocating him.

Getting up he made his way to the door, he did not stop to inform the receptionist of his departure nor did he look back. Hasty steps covered the distance from the seat to the exit, making short his walk. In a matter of seconds, the lobby was less one occupant.

As Yami stepped over the threshold, his mind was made up; Kaiba did not need him, just as he requested in their last encounter, all traces of his existence must be removed. He knew what he must do.

O-o-O-o-O

Arriving back at his office with Kaneko following closely behind him, he set his briefcase down and began loosening his tie. The day had seemed to drag on although it was only noon. The meeting with his lawyer had ceded little result. Kaneko's gesture had made the allegations hard to disprove; there was little they could do other than wait for the fuss to die down. Kaiba ground his jaw in annoyance; he could already imagine how the media was going to react when they discover the "mysterious woman" was an employee as well.

_Shit_!

Biting his knuckles, he spun around and looked dispassionately out of the window, trying hard to calm his simmering temper. The crowd of people below, oblivious to the fury of the one observing them, went about their way. Kaneko was saying something to him, but he was not listening.

One person, out of many, caught his eye.

The individual was walking away from the building. A figure, clad in a slim-fitting jacket, long slacks and a large hat, piqued his attention and drew his blue-hued focus. Kaiba slackened the grip on his fist and leaned his face towards the window, squinting his eyes in order to get a better look. As his curiosity increased, the closer he moved to the glass until it fogged over with his breath. Muttering a curse, he shifted a step to the side and peered out again.

The way that person walked seemed oddly familiar. It reminded him of a certain someone with a similar dignified manner in his gait, one with a proud and assured bearing. On countless occasions, Kaiba had watched his rival's retreating back to notice the similarities...

_It can't possibly be_?

"PHONE!" he yelled to Kaneko, a hand outstretched in her direction, his eyes never leaving the window.

The startled female stared speechlessly at the agitated man.

"Give me your phone _NOW_!" he demanded again, he gave his hand an impatient jerk with the command.

Without a word, Kaneko handed over her cell to her employer and for a brief moment Kaiba turned away from the window; his attention steered away from the fixation he had of the outside world. It lasted long enough for him to snatch the item out of her hand and dial. The sound of the call connecting could be heard before he pressed the phone to his ear and returned his gaze outside.

Narrowing his eyes, Kaiba watched closely. The steady tone sounded loud in his ear as it rang. Was he mistaken, he thought? He could not describe the feeling that was whelming him inside. With each passing second, he felt more agitated.

_Yami_.

Suddenly, the figure stopped.

_Kaiba's heart stopped too_.

The person was searching for something in his jacket, the franticness in the action spoke of urgency.

_Kaiba's heart leapt and began beating at a frantic rate too_.

The person had retrieved something from his jacket and was looking at it.

_Kaiba held his breath_...

The person raised his hand to his ear...

"Hello?" the voice through the phone was clear and familiar. Stunned, Kaiba could not utter a word—not even when the person repeated the question. He could not reply. All he could do was watch helplessly as the person glanced at the item in his hand and hung up.

The sound of the dead tone drew Kaiba out of his shock. Temporarily paralysed, he could nothing than stare out at _him_.

"Kaiba?" The concerned voice of Kaneko broke through his trance. Shutting the phone, he slowly offered it back, his arm stretched out towards her, but his face remained adhered to the view outside. The phone was gently retrieved, its owner waiting for the other to respond.

"Leave," he ordered, the brusqueness of the command left little room for argument.

Reluctantly, Kaneko complied. She was bewildered and curious with Kaiba's behaviour, she wanted to remain to find out the cause, but she dared not. Clutching the phone, she pondered on the number Kaiba had dialled on it. She may look into it when she got back to her office.

The soft click of the door informed Kaiba of her departure, but he did not move. Spellbound, the brunet could only watch, as the figure became nothing more than a speck in the distance. He traced the tiny form with his finger, stroking it until it was no more, but even then he remained embedded to the spot, his stare fixed on the place Yami disappeared...until a thought hit him.

_Why was Yami here in Tokyo_? _Was it possible he came to KaibaCorp_?

The questions plagued him; it nagged him for answers.

Turning around he reached for the office phone; punching in the extension number as soon as he picked up, his call was diverted to the reception desk. A cheery and courteous voice answered the call immediately, "Good afternoon, Kaiba-sama, how may I help you?"

His question was quick and concise, "Tell me, did anyone come in and ask for me just now?"

O-o-O-o-O

It was the night of the full moon, as the sky was bathed in its silvery glory, two lonely figures stared out into the night. Their thoughts were of each other.

Kaiba stood on the terrace of his penthouse; his body leaning against the balcony's wall; his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at the city below him. He was unmoved by the blinding lights of the bustling metropolis, which battled with the opaque and silent sky above. The cool wind gently ruffled his hair and he closed his eyes to the sensation.

His thoughts instinctively steered towards his ex-lover who was here at KaibaCorp today, but he hadn't come to see him.

_He had asked for Mokuba_.

He huffed in annoyance. What did he expect? Did he think the ex-spirit would want to see him again? He knew it was impossible, yet he couldn't help deluding himself. Excitedly, he called the desk to enquire about a person seeking him—only be told that there were none. Instead he was told, there was a gentleman, only moments ago, was looking for Mokuba-sama. A person called "Mutou Yami".

Needless to say, he suffered a fool's disappointment and deservedly so. He shivered and tried to ignore the chill that cut through his thin attire as he thought about that person who was so near yet so far from him. He _knew_ it was Yami—he always knew when he was present. His body would tingle with anticipation, his eyes would always seek him out; his ears would listen for him. By now, he was able to differentiate Yami's mood just by the way he would call his name.

"_Seto_..."

The many ways he would say that name. The noticeable growl when he was angry, the gentle way he would speak it when he was concerned, but the most memorable was the way he would draw out the last syllable in the softest of tones, it showed his love for him.

Seeing him again today had wrecked havoc with his emotions and shattered his peace of mind. He thought he could get over him, he thought he could reject Yami's existence, but the incident today had proved how wrong he was. His frenzied actions had exhibited how unwilling he was to let go. He had lost his cool over the sighting of the petit man; his desperateness was evident in the way he demanded Kaneko for her phone so he could confirm what his heart already knew. He could not risk calling from his own cell or from the office. Yami had both those numbers stored on his phone.

Hearing that voice aroused feelings he thought he had safely stowed away. It made him want to feel the small body close to him again. With the exception of Mokuba, he thought he never needed anyone else by his side. Had he not welcomed solitude and valued his seclusion? Had he not enjoyed the freedom it gave him? But Yami changed that. He had shown him what it was like to wake up in the morning with a warm body snuggled up close; he had shown him what it was like to have a partner to intimately share bodies with, and most of all, he had shown him how to love. The loneliness now was hard to endure, to revert back to the life he had before that cocky Game King intruded was painful. He thought he did not need anyone—but he was so wrong.

However, now it was too late to make amends. What he did was unforgivable and he could not bring himself to admit to Yami he was wrong—not after what was said and done. His pride would not allow him to beg for forgiveness, he could not ask Yami back. For that he was destined to spend his life alone, he wanted no other than the one he could no longer have.

_He fucked up big time_.

Resting his head into the crook of his arms, he closed his eyes; the image of the retreating figure immediately filled his mind. His heart ached from the memory.

"Yami," he whispered, the pain was audible in the timbre, but it was lost amidst the din of the urban jungle below.

_He had made his bed and now he must lie in it_.

O-o-O-o-O

Likewise a small and dejected figure looked at the darkened heavens above Domino City. Yami sat on the couch by the window, his cell phone clutched possessively in one hand. Tearing his eyes away from the night, he stared at the item in his grasp, the lure of Kaiba's beautiful face as he slept was too strong to ignore.

Yami had cherished that picture with all his heart; it was his most prized possession. The fact that it had taken him months and numerous attempts to capture it, made it particularly special. Kaiba was a light sleeper so he had always managed to thwart his efforts, confiscating his phone and erasing the results of his hard work, much to his chagrin. It was only due to his stubborn persistence he finally succeeded in taking that one photo; and even then he had a sneaky feeling Kaiba allowed it, that he yielded to his lover's determined whim.

But now, it didn't matter anymore because somebody else was privy to that face. Someone else was able to wake up in the morning and see the relaxed expression of the haughty man. Kaiba was not his anymore, he had lost that exclusiveness and now, he was someone else's. Kaneko was her name. To say he wasn't envious was a lie.

Staring at the picture, he touched the screen; his finger lovingly traced the lines of the still face. Closing his eyes, he brought the phone slowly up to his lips and kissed the sleeping man. His heart lurched achingly as his lips made contact with the cold display.

"Seto," he called out softly.

Opening his eyes, he took one long final look and then pressed a key on his phone.

_**Delete**_**?**

The word flashed before him, the boldness of the warning reminding him the gravity of his action.

Closing his eyes once more, Yami pressed his answer...

_**Yes**_.

O-o-O-o-O

The next day, Kaneko appeared in Kaiba's office. Helping herself to a seat in front of Kaiba's desk, she held an electronic pad, which she had placed carefully on her lap. Kaiba was working on his computer, his fingers tapping the keyboard in a diligent manner, his eyes never leaving the screen as she informed him of the day's schedule.

"This morning, Mokuba has a meeting with the advertising representative of Sakaki Incorporated. Would you like to be there for the discussions or would you like us to inform you of the details after?" she asked. "Of course, nothing will be agreed without your approval."

The typing stopped and cold eyes veered towards the speaker. "Who is the representative attending?" Kaiba enquired slowly and cautiously; dread began to form in his gut, his body rigid as he waited for the reply.

"Sakaki Ryuichi."

Kaiba dropped his eyes and stared at the screen before him. Letters, symbols and number stared back at him—the cursor blinking impatiently—waiting for further instructions. But, the former ignored it, his mind a swirled with the unwelcome thoughts of _that_ man. _That_ _hated_ _man_. His face darkened.

Sakaki Ryuichi.

Since the quarrel with Mokuba, Kaiba had not heard that name mentioned; to have it suddenly brought up provoked a barrage of emotions that began surfacing from its locked confinement. Unwanted thoughts emerged, thoughts he chose to dismiss and ignore because it wasn't supposed to matter any more. But now the possibility of meeting _him_ had dredged them up, along with it, it answered the question that vexed him last night. An image of a figure began to materialise from the strands of those thoughts, Kaiba knew who it was even before the vision was completed.

_Yami_!

How did he not realise Yami's presence in Tokyo had something to do with Sakaki?

Angry at his own stupidity, he gripped his hands tightly. The screen in front of him was now blank due inactiveness, he could see his reflection in it. His expression was murderous.

"_Kaiba_?" Kaneko's concerned voice sifted through his fury, compelling Kaiba to look up and meet her curious stare; it questioned his prolonged silence.

"Inform Mokuba I will be attending the meeting," he clipped. "You may go now."

His dismissal was brutal, but Kaneko was used to it. The only thing that irked her now was how frequent it was happening. Distant and moody, the CEO had become more so than in the past. He was increasingly cold and reserved. With a slight curl of her lip, she got up and left the room. On her way back to her office she tried to understand what was it that made him so withdrawn. She wondered if the newspaper incident had caused it, but the more she looked back, the less it seemed. He was already edgy before that.

Upon arriving in her office, she flung down her e-pad and slumped into the chair. Swivelling the seat around she gazed out the window, her fingers distractedly drumming on the armrest. Instantly she was reminded of the incident from the day before and Kaiba's shocking response.

Just who was that man? How was he able to trigger such profound reaction from Kaiba?

Though she would never openly admit it, she re-dialled the number he had called and a man answered it. Like Kaiba, she said nothing, but she could feel the man's annoyance from the stretched silence. She ended the call after that and saved the number under a question mark, whether she will ever find out whom that person was and what was his relation to Kaiba, she will never know, but she was too shrewd to dismiss it altogether. Maybe Mokuba could shed some light on this mysterious man, but it will require tact. She would have to wait for the opportunity to arise to be able to approach him about it.

Giving a quick glance at the clock, she saw it was nearly time for their appointment with Sakaki. Pushing off the chair she retrieved her files and made her way to Mokuba's office. They were going to have a quick briefing before meeting. With the Kaiba elder involved, it was going to be a long and arduous process. She hoped for Mokuba and Sakaki's sake it will go well.

O-o-O-o-O

The tension in the room was palpable; it stifled the occupants with its density. Kaiba and Sakaki emitted an aura, which made Mokuba and Kaneko stare at each other in helpless dismay. The attitude between the two was noticeable. With stiff politeness they greeted each other, then subsequently not speaking with one another unless it was absolute necessary. It increased the Chibi and Tengu's concern immeasurably. Even without words, the hostility was discernible; the way ice blue clashed with steely grey had shown animosity with tangible results. Gone was the friendly and charming Sakaki of the previous encounter, instead was replaced by an alert businessman. The observers could see he was trying to prove his worth in front of the KaibaCorp CEO. However, the latter did not look impressed. In fact, he looked nonchalant and bored!

Having Mokuba and Kaneko present was just a formality, the two and a half hours spent in that meeting was mostly dominated by Kaiba and Sakaki; the project's owner forgotten and dismissed whilst the older males warred against each other. Bewildered, Mokuba could only look on, powerless to prevent his nii-sama from grilling the representative and finding fault with every single objective. If the younger hadn't know better, he was sure his brother was being vindictive—_but why_?

As expected, the result of the meeting yielded poor results; squandered by the bickering two men, they could not reach a decision. Not that Sakaki was discourteous. Mokuba and Kaneko could not fault the way the representative acted; determined to sell his proposal, the young heir of Sakaki Incorporated withstood the outrageous demands and snide remarks his rival threw at him. The man possessed a fierceness, which he lacked last time; he was unwavering in his resolve to succeed. Even so, the encounter ended with the promise that the proposal would be examined in detail and discussed further if required. Needless to say, it was unsatisfactory for both parties. A compromise was neither what they were after nor what they wanted. The other younger participants were just thankful the two men weren't killing each other by the end of it. They, on the pretence of going through the proposal again, escaped as soon as they could and the room was left with Kaiba and Sakaki.

Eager to be away from his rival, Kaiba swiftly gathered his documents and strode to the door.

"Yami is going to Egypt."

Kaiba paused. Still bristling with anger, it made him cruel and his words unkind. "And why the fuck should I care where he goes?" With a scathing laugh he added, "So, even without me present you _still_ couldn't make him completely yours? Or did he play you for the fool as well?"

He began walking again.

"He was never mine in the first place!" Sakaki spat angrily. It stopped his rival in his tracks; his back still turned towards Sakaki.

The rigidness of his body spoke of tension—tension from the conflict that was debating from within. Logic dictated he should disregard the remark and leave, but the need to know and the desire to goad his rival with the knowledge held him immobile. The latter won out and a strained, "_What_?" escaped between clenched teeth.

"He was never mine!" Scrubbing his face with the palm of his hand, Sakaki continued, "I could never oust you, no matter how hard I tried, no matter what I did!" Resentment was heavily accented in his voice.

"Well, don't come to me crying over your failure, bastard. I will not be a part of your sick game." Kaiba began to move again.

Sakaki fought briefly with himself before blurting out, "Nothing ever happened between us. I exploited the knowledge and used it to my advantage."

Kaiba stopped, this time he turned around, giving the other his full attention. Eyes narrowed to slits of blue, stared aggressively at his rival. "What. Did. You. _Say_?" he asked, each word chipped effectively through the tensed silence.

Sakaki swallowed hard, his eyes unable to tear away from Kaiba's steadfast glare. He felt a cold sweat form over his body and his hands felt suddenly damp. He clasp and unclasped them.

"What did you fucking say?" Kaiba took a step towards Sakaki. "_Answer me_!"

The latter could see how the CEO was able to instil fear and obedience in his employees and associates. Despite Kaiba being a few inches taller than him, his commanding presence allowed him to tower over his rival; his menacing aura threatened to choke the fearful man into submission. The effects were frightening. It took all of Sakaki's self-control not to display the fear he felt. He took a step back.

"I overheard Yami and you making out on the telephone that night I lost the poker game at the Gentlemen's Club," Sakaki admitted, "It was how I knew how he sounded intimately."

Kaiba paled, his hands were pinned by his side by sheer determination alone, he was very close to punching the daylights out of the audacious bastard. "So why are you telling me this; it's not like you would gain a thing by confessing," he forced out; words laced with scorn as he leant away from the man, his eyes glared down at the other disdainfully. "You could have allowed this misunderstanding to continue and exploit it to your advantage. Or could this be a ploy, thought up between you and Yami, to deceive me."

Sakaki stiffened at the accusation. He could withstand Kaiba's contempt towards him, he had anticipated it and deserved it, but he would not tolerate the insults directed at Yami. It was maliciously uncalled for. He made no attempt to defend what he did, but for Yami…

He drew out a long weary breath. "True, I could have allowed this misunderstanding to continue, for me it would be very beneficial _and_ I get the pleasure of seeing you suffer. But I realised by causing the estrangement, I hurt Yami. I couldn't live with the knowledge that I am the reason for his anguish, his suffering..." Sakaki paused briefly, looking distractedly out of the window, unwilling to go on. _The view is magnificent_, he thought absently.

"_And_?" Kaiba prompted as he sensed Sakaki's hesitation. He really wanted the man out if his sight _and_ out of his life as soon as possible. He needed some time to reflect on what was said before he attended the fiscal meeting due any moment and he couldn't do that with the bastard comfortably zoning out.

"Initially, I wanted to take him away from you, which was why I devised that lie. However, it backfired and the grief it entailed was too high a price to pay. You are right that I gain nothing by telling you the truth, but there's one thing that I hate more than not having Yami—and that is not having him _and_ knowing he's all alone because of me."

"Like I give a shit! Why the hell should I believe you? Do you think I am unaware that he is here in Tokyo with you?"

"_What_? Yami is in Tokyo?" Sakaki responded to Kaiba with his stunned query. "Last time I saw him was in Domino City…"

Kaiba rolled his eyes in disbelief and it angered Sakaki.

"Did you know even to the end, he thought nothing but you? Did you know how he reacted on seeing you and Kaneko-san on the news?" Sakaki paused for a moment, allowing his words to sink into his rival. "I felt his heart break, I felt it shattered to tiny pieces. If he allowed me to comfort him, I would gladly do it. I offered to take him away from Domino City, away from the sorrow, and away from _you_, but he rejected me. He would rather flee to Egypt with his pain, and do you know why?"

Kaiba remained silent. He didn't know.

"He couldn't bear the thought of betraying you and the feelings he had for you!"

Blue eyes widened at the words spoken with resignation, he gaped with surprise.

Sakaki let out an acrid laugh; Kaiba could hear the bitterness in its forced joviality. "And when I asked him if he still loved you, do you know what he said?"

Kaiba held his breath, the air around them stilled.

"He said he 'never stopped'!"

Stunned and relieved, the CEO felt the blood rush to his head, the beating of his heart pounded loudly in his ears as he tried to digest what was said to him. Yami still loved him—after all that was done to him—he still loved him? It was almost too good to be true. Kaiba being the pragmatic man found the revelation hard to believe, suspicion was second nature to him, it kept his elation in check. Caught up in his thoughts, he almost missed what the other said.

"You were his one and only, there could never be another, _there never will be another_. If he could not be with you this lifetime, he will wait for the next. Do you have any idea how that made me feel, Kaiba?" Sakaki stared long and hard at the man opposite him, he had an air and look of a defeated man.

"You probably felt the same as I did when you told me how my lover sounded when being fucked!" Kaiba sneered. He did not hide the satisfaction echoed in the retort. The Game King had crushed his opponent in the most effective and cruellest way possible; he would have pitied the beaten man had he not brought it upon himself.

Sakaki grimaced. "He may not return to Japan, you know," he voiced grimly.

"And you are telling this _because…_?" scoffed Kaiba.

"Will you not stop—"

"Why should I? _You_ were the one who caused this mess, _you_ were the one who drove him into a corner—forced him into this position and now you want me to fix it? How pathetic!" Kaiba's objections were merciless. "Besides, why should I trust a liar?"

"You are very welcome to ask the Sudo guy, he was there when I overheard the incident," Sakaki said with exasperated venom, annoyed at being interrupted. "Though I am beginning to think you really don't deserve Yami!"

"Like you fucking _deserve_ him!" Kaiba growled. "Attempting such underhanded methods to drive us apart and gain his affections. You have no honour or pride!"

Sakaki gave a short snort. "What's the use of 'honour' and 'pride if it can't keep the person you love beside you. You stubbornly clung to your so-called 'pride' and 'honour' and lost Yami in the process. At what cost are you willing to pay for upholding these sentiments, Kaiba?" Kaiba laughed outright at Sakaki's comments and Sakaki scowled. "What's so amusing?" he asked, resentful of mockery he detected in the timbre.

"Did you know 'pride' and 'honour' are two commonalities that Yami and I both share? Yes, it could tear us apart but it was what bought us together in the first place. Without it, we would not be where we are or who we are now! This is one of the reasons why _you_ will _never_ have Yami!"

With a shrug, Sakaki replied coolly, "I can always abide my time and wait for the both of you to self-destruct, I am not fussy as to how I obtain Yami as long as it's achieved. Beggars can't be choosers, you know."

In a flash, Kaiba grabbed Sakaki by the front of his shirt, the movement was so fast, the latter had not realise he was caught until he was inches away from the snarling face. "The hell you will, you little shit!" growled Kaiba. "Yami is _mine_! You are fool to think you are fit to be by his side—let alone _replace_ me. Go near him again and I'll ensure you and your company will go down before you could say, '_FUCK_!' Now get off my property, you've outstayed your welcome!"

With that said, Kaiba released his captive with a shove causing Sakaki to stumble a few steps back. After regaining his balance, the visitor collected the documents scattered on the table and sluggishly made his way to the door. His steps were slow and hesitant. Kaiba knew his adversary had something else to add, it was clearly shown in his reluctance to leave.

Pausing by the door, Sakaki turned around. "If Yami was mine, I would never have doubted him. You are the fool, Kaiba, for doing that."

Then he was gone.

Kaiba remained where he was. Raising a hand, he pinched the bridge of his nose wearily and heaved a sigh.

_He knew he was a fool_.

O-o-O-o-O

The meeting with his accountants lasted longer than anticipated and Kaiba was dog-tired when it had finished. Back in his office, he began packing his briefcase; agitation dominated his actions as he threw the items carelessly into the steel case.

He was impatient to leave.

Distracted throughout the meeting with reflections on his earlier conversation, he had unnecessarily prolonged the meeting and it annoyed him. With his task completed, Kaiba secured his briefcase and drew out his phone.

"Mokuba cell," he commanded into the handset and waited for his younger sibling to pick up. It rang six times before it was answered, Kaiba suspected Mokuba was engrossed in some game hence his tardiness.

"Nii-sama?" Mokuba sounded surprised and curious. "What's up?"

Kaiba inhaled deeply before answering him, he knew what he was about to say would be followed by an onslaught of questions, but it can't be helped; he had given instructions to have his departure prepared, he refused to back out of it now.

"Mokuba," the brother said gravely after the a short pause, "I need to return to Domino City..."

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O


	11. Fears and Misgivings

_I know I said this was going to be the final chapter, however, my predictions are always way off. Please endure the wait a little longer and thank you for your continuous support and patience._

_**Warning**__: May contain errors and typos, which will be amended when I am in a clearer frame of mind. With that aside, please enjoy the chapter._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

The journey from Tokyo to Domino City was brief. The Blue-Eyes jet sped across the night sky, leaving a white tail of fumes dispersed in its wake. The plane's urgency mirrored that of its pilot—it did not give much time for Kaiba to reflect on his action—it was better that it hadn't. His mind was made up, but it didn't stop the feeling of doubt from niggling at him all the same. Sakaki's confession had shocked him; his revelation provoked relief, disgust and confusion. It made him edgy.

What drove him to return to Domino City, he asked himself? Was it the knowledge that Yami still harboured feelings for him, which spontaneously spurred him on? Could it be the desire to learn the truth from the Game King, himself, that made him willing to face the music? Or was it fear, which forced him to act impulsively—fear that he may lose Yami if he procrastinated too long? He knew he would not gain a satisfactory answer by remaining in Tokyo and it was foolish of him to continue with the deception further; whatever the reason for his return, the need to see Yami was all he could think about.

Such thoughts drove him on and he increased the throttle. The aircraft immediately accelerated.

O-o-O-o-O

The jet alighted on the landing pad of the KaibaCorp's Headquarters and the pilot climbed out with agile grace. There was no one to meet him, as he did not inform anyone, aside from Isono, of his return. He didn't require a welcoming party to greet him so he kept his return as discreet as possible.

Walking tall and straight, he headed towards the building. He needed to stop by at his office to retrieve his car keys and then head off to the Gentlemen's Club; Yami would have ended his shift about now. He was hoping to catch him before he left.

Reflecting back, he could have arrived earlier if it weren't for Mokuba's stubborn insistence to know the reason for his return to Domino City. Kaiba vaguely told him, he some unfinished business to attend to.

"What unfinished business, Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"None of your business, Mokuba," Kaiba snapped. "Instead of poking your nose in places where it doesn't belong, why don't you focus your attention on your project instead? Ensure the points, I have detailed in the last meeting are implemented or I'll scrap your project. I _will_ return to kick your ass, so you'd better not be slacking."

Kaiba could feel his brother pout to the scolding received.

"Got it, Nii-sama," he replied after a fleeting pause.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed suspiciously, he felt Mokuba's submission was given too easily and he frowned.

"Mokuba..." Kaiba began, but stopped. "Che, never mind, I need to get going now, just pay heed to what I have said. Kaneko will keep me informed of your progress so ensure you work hard."

Mokuba's lengthy silence indicated he was processing the information; it made Kaiba wonder if the younger was going to demand for more details, but to his relief his answer was brief. "You too, Nii-sama!" returned the younger. "And Good Luck! Say, 'Hi' to Yami for me and have a safe trip... Bye!"

The phone hung up before Kaiba had the chance to say another word.

Kaiba shook his head. That mischievous sibling of his was too perceptive and forward for his own good. Unfortunately, he spoke the truth; it was without a doubt, he needed luck aplenty if he was going to get through this unscathed. He wasn't even sure where to begin if he were confronted with Yami right now. The sudden realisation of how imprudently impulsive his return seemed, made him jittery.

Arriving on the desired floor, he made his way to his office. His secretary glanced up, a look of surprise imprinted on her face as she immediately stood up. Words of greetings were about to be voiced, but he held up a hand to stop her, he didn't want to be detained further. Whatever she wanted say, could wait.

Rushing passed her; he reached for the door and opened it. The room lit up briefly as he strode in and then it was thrown into darkness again when the door clicked shut, returning to the scant lighting from the borrowed light outside the vast windows. Kaiba took a few steps forward.

A startled gasp could be heard and Kaiba paused, his eyes steered towards the sound as it tried to adjust to the dimness. Only then did he notice a person in a corner by the window, the small frame silhouetted against the backdrop of the darkened sky.

"_Yami_?"

Yami turned to face him fully.

"Illumination, dim," Kaiba commanded and the room was instantly bathed in a soft glow. It allowed the occupants to see one another clearly without having to adjust to the glare of sudden bright lights.

Drinking thirstily at the very sight of him, Kaiba looked long and hard at the ex-spirit, stunned at the sharpness in his features. Earlier, in the dark, he thought it was the shadows that drew harsh lines on the latter's face; but on closer inspection, Kaiba realised it wasn't the case. Yami had lost weight, the once heart-shaped face looked long and gaunt with dark circles smudged below his eyes. And those eyes, once so vivid and vibrant, were lack-lustred and lifeless. The transformation was heart-breaking and it pained Kaiba to know he was the likely cause of it.

Shocked, Yami stared at the taller male. "S-Set—" he stammered and then stopped. "Kaiba?" he continued.

Kaiba flinched at the correction. Seeing the person that he wanted to see, came back to see in front of him...he was unable to utter a word. His mouth grew dry and his throat felt parched, it was as if he had swallowed sawdust. Taken by surprise, he had not mentally prepared himself for the confrontation. Speechless, he felt flustered and uneasy.

_Yami…his mind purred_.

The mounting tension in the air added to the shared awkwardness between the two. Shocked, the pair stared at each other until Yami, evidently uncomfortable with the way the CEO was silently scrutinising him, tried breaking the silence by justifying his presence. "I came to hand my resignation," he offered, placing the white envelope he held in his hand on the polished surface of the desk. The fact that he still had it in his possession up until then meant he was hesitant to part with it. It spoke volumes of his reluctance. However, having surrendered it meant his mind was made up; he was going to leave.

_No_! _The word screamed inside Kaiba's head._

"I see," was all the CEO could say.

"I will be going to Egypt," explained Yami, above the stretched silence. "Jii-chan and Yuugi said they might have found some information related to my past. I would like to see it for myself." The speaker threw Kaiba a hopeful look at the end of his sentence—challenging him to speak up—to object to the visit.

Kaiba knew the volunteering of the information was needless; it was purely an attempt to prolong the encounter. He could not deny the Game King had an air of expectancy about him when he spoke, just as he could not ignore the fact that the latter was practically giving him an opportunity to talk. Yet he remained muted.

Yami looked away disappointedly, a faint sigh mingled with a gentle exhale of breath, "I have given a week's notice in advance, I hope it will be sufficient for you to find a replacement for me in the mean-time."

_No! The denial repeated itself in his mind once more._

"Hn!" Kaiba grunted his acknowledgement.

"Well, I think I had better get going. I am sure you have much to do," Yami said dejectedly, pausing briefly to look up his ex-lover. Kaiba's insouciance increased the anxiety in him; the feeling of defeat was crushing. Crimson met blue, their eyes held in a steadfast gaze before Yami continued on, "We shall not meet again, Kaiba, so take good care of yourself and give my regards to Mokuba."

_NO! _

Yami steered around the desk and headed for the exit, towards Kaiba.

_Don't go, the voice inside Kaiba's mind implored._

Kaiba watched as Yami walked towards him, his heart beat in tempo with each approaching step. His hands unclench by his side.

_His mind yelled at him to say something._

Yami slowed as he neared the CEO, their eyes locked momentarily…

_Stay! The mind willed him to voice the request._

Passing Kaiba, their body brushed together slightly, the effect caused a feeling of static to emit from one body to another. Kaiba's lips parted…

_Stay, Yami!_

The hands jerked by his side and his fingers twitched, ready to reach out and grab the passing figure…

The door opened and then shut. Stillness enveloped the room once more.

"Stay," he whispered.

O-o-O-o-O

Yami bit back the choked cry as he hurried to the elevator. How pitiful, he thought. How weak and pathetic he had behaved in front of the reserved man, it wouldn't have taken much to compel him to remain willingly. A sound, a gesture—anything that would have indicated the other still wanted him—still needed him. Yami would have gladly construed any sign given as long as it gave him an excuse to stay! Unfortunately, he wasn't needed; Kaiba's attitude confirmed that. The tiny glimmer of hope, which ignited from this unexpected meeting, had been extinguished. Just as he effectively destroyed Sakaki's, his was met with the same treatment, only it was done without so much as a comment. Kaiba's actions spoke louder than words; the way he was dismissed by his aloof employer had shown he wasn't worth a response. He winced at the callousness of it.

As the elevator arrived and its door parted for him to enter, he was still hesitant. To leave would mean his acceptance to withdraw, his severing of this connection with Kaiba Seto. However, his previous actions had led to that outcome, the photo's riddance had been the first step; the letter had been the second. By declaring his resignation there was no way he could back out of it without the loss of face, anymore than he could restore the picture.

They were no longer lovers and soon they would no longer be colleagues, instead they will be relegated to being random strangers with a shared past that no longer mattered...it was such sombre thoughts, which forced his legs to step in the elevator.

_All was lost_.

O-o-O-o-O

Throughout the journey home, Yami was distracted with his thoughts. If only he hadn't existed, he thought, then he wouldn't have to experience such pain—pain that stabbed repeatedly the very core of his being causing him clutch at his chest.

_Oh, how it hurts so, _he silently cried out.

Momentarily, losing his concentration, he did not see the glaring red brake lights of the car in front of him until it was almost upon him.

Immediately he slammed his foot on the brakes...

O-o-O-o-O

The stoic CEO of KaibaCorp sat alone in his office. Fingertips of each hand pressed in a steeple as he stared at the white envelope on his desk. How long he had sat there he didn't know. The voice inside his head was still cursing him for his stupidity, for his inaction. Yami was here, the proud man had given him an opportunity to make his move, had challenged him with dead eyes to respond back, but instead he cowered and faltered. He could not bring himself to utter that one simple word, which would change his life again until it was too late.

_Stay_! It was that simple! But the word got stuck in his throat and the cost of the belated response was dear. Having spoke it to an empty room accomplished nothing. It would not make his life meaningful again, it would not bring him happiness and it would not return Yami to him. The price he paid was very heavy.

_Baka_! _A_ _fool_! That was what he was! Yami had called him that and so had Sakaki. They weren't far off the mark. Just as Sakaki had predicted, his pride had initially blinded him and now it prevented him from voicing his wish, it had effectually destroyed the possibility of them reconciling. Yami will not give him another chance like this again; his departing words ensured that.

Letting out a groan, he scrubbed face and stared at the letter once more. Gingerly, he stretched out his hand and nudged the envelope. Did he want to read it, he thought? Did he want to accept Yami's resignation? Slowly picking it up, fingers peeled back the flap on the envelope and tore at the opening it made. The sound of ripping paper filled the surrounding quietude.

Kaiba drew out the letter and wave the paper open, a small folded piece of notepaper fluttered onto the desk. It surprised Kaiba. Turning his attention to the open letter in front of him he quickly read it, his eyes darting over the page as it scanned the lines. It was a standard resignation letter, handwritten in Yami's small neat hand. It formally informed the reader of his need to resign due to "personal reasons", there was nothing intimate or personal about the contents, it was worded, as it should be from an employee to his employer. One week's notice was given; if Kaiba were to strictly follow company protocols, one week was not enough notice; it would give him an excuse to deny the application and insist the applicant endure the two-month's notice that was dictated in the contract's terms. Harsh as it was, it would force Yami to remain by his side a little longer.

With a sigh, he placed the letter down and rubbed his temple; he needed time to think it over. Subsequently, his gaze slipped across to the supplement, which was included in the envelope and he reached towards it, his curiosity piqued. Unfolding the paper, he gasped aloud; his eyes widening as it stared at the inscription on it.

It was written in a script that had long been extinct. He has seen it once and it was on the Sun God, Ra's card, however, what shocked him the most was the message the characters conveyed:

_My Light. My beloved._

There was something familiar with the words. Where had he heard it before...and in that foreign tongue? As much as he didn't believe in this reincarnation and Ancient Egypt crap, there was no denying it triggered a reaction, which tugged stubbornly at his consciousness.

Questions spun around in his mind, swirling violently until it became a vortex of trepidations. Why would Yami write something that? What was the meaning of those words and why in that dead language? It perplexed him so.

"_I will be going to Egypt, Jii-chan and Yuugi said they may have found some information related to my past..." _Yami had declared_. "We shall not meet again, Kaiba, so take good care of yourself and give my regards to Mokuba._"

The words rang loudly in his mind and with it, echoed his anxiety.

"_We shall not meet again..."_

The words were assured, it spoke of determination and resolute.

"_We shall not meet again... Egypt... my past."_

The ominous words repeated in his head, he could not ignore the feeling of foreboding it brought about. Kaiba closed his eyes and massaged his temple wearily, why would Yami say that? It was like it he was—

_NO_!

Fingers immediately stilled on his face and his eyes flew open, it sought the script with its frantic gaze. No, he can't mean he was going back to his past, did Yuugi find a way to enable him to return to the afterlife he managed to avoid when he won the Ceremonial Battle? _A ritual, perhaps_?

Pulling his hand from his face, he noticed it shook; the realisation had more of an effect on him than he was willing to admit. If Yami returned to the afterlife then he would never be able to see him again...

_NO_!

Kaiba shot up from the chair; grabbing his briefcase and car keys he hurriedly made his way to the door. He could withstand the thought of Yami not being with him, as long as they existed in the same lifetime, however, he could not tolerate the thought of losing him forever—not like this.

"_I do not want any traces of your existence to be left there by the time I return. Ensure you heed my instructions well, __Mutou__._"

Cruel words thrown at the Game King on a previous encounter, words spoken in anger and hate, words he began to regret as fear of it actually happening tore through his body.

_NO_!

The furious pace increased as he made his exit. His impatience to leave was displayed in his relentless tapping on the "call" button of the elevator and his subsequent silent cursing on its slowness as it carried its sole passenger down the building.

Arriving in the underground car park, Kaiba sprinted to his car. Logic told him his haste was unnecessary. Yami had informed him he was going to stay on for another week, so why was he in such frenzy panic? It made him look foolishly desperate, but he would not be pacified; the possibility of losing Yami was too painful. He would not allow it! Driving at break neck speed and amassing various traffic contraventions with his recklessness, he arrived back at the mansion.

There was something he needed to retrieve first.

O-o-O-o-O

Kaiba cursed as he sat idle in his car; verbally abusing his luck and the unfortunate circumstance he had been caught up in.

He was stuck in traffic.

"Come on!" he seethed impatiently, his body leaning forward with his arm folded over the steering wheel; his fingers drumming agitatedly. He had been parked in the same spot for the last twenty minutes and before that the pace had been reduced to a crawl—a crawl that would make a tortoise proud. He fumed with the humiliation as passers-by snickered behind raised hands at the sight of him, trapped and stationary, in a proud sport's car with nowhere to go.

Impatience compelled him to use the KC satellite system to gain information on the problem, but all it did was inform him the jam stretched for a good mile or so due to an accident a few hours earlier. Unfortunately, this road was the only one that led to Yami's place; the others were either one-way streets or pedestrians' only pathways. Had he known about this impediment, he would have avoided going through the town and had gone around it instead, now being stuck on this route, it was impossible to turn back! With a groan he leant back into his seat. If only he hadn't procrastinated in his office then he might have been able to avoid this unpleasant incident, but then again, if only he had stopped Yami from leaving in the first place, he could have avoided this journey altogether.

Regardless how he looked at it, fate saw fit to screw him over because of his indecisiveness.

Unable to wait much longer, he got out of his car in search for someone to update him on the situation; sitting in his car, waiting, was not improving his mood. The line of cars, parked almost bumper to bumper, stretched as far as the eye could see. Many had switched off their engines to preserve fuel.

Craning his neck, Kaiba tried to see if there was a policeman he could demand information off. He didn't see one. With a huff of annoyance, he returned to his car and initiated his car's mini computer. After a few minutes of vigorous typing, the Domino City Traffic Bureau's data became available for him to peruse. Kaiba Seto had managed to hack into their system and was casually scrolling through the report, analysing the information that was displayed on the small screen.

"Accident reported at 19.37," it read. "A car was involved in the collusion, reasons unknown. Police and forensics are at the scene looking for evidence and questioning witnesses. One witness account said the car had looked as if it had lost control and swerved onto the oncoming traffic on the opposite side of the road. Both drivers, male, are in hospital, their conditions critical. Their identities have yet to be released."

Shutting down the system, Kaiba cursed his luck again, contemplating on if he should continue to wait it out or forget about driving and make the rest of the journey on foot. Unconsciously, his fingers began drumming on the steering wheel again, his mood darkening as time ticked by. Finally, unable to tolerate the wait, he voice commanded for Isono's number through the car's in-built communications system.

O-o-O-o-O

Brisk footsteps tapped loudly on the hard concrete of the sidewalk. Weaving effectively through the sea of people, Kaiba's pace did not falter. Quick, long strides betrayed his frenetic state; ignorant of the attention his tall and striking appearance drew from the people around him. Individuals and groups of both sex turned and stared as he passed them by, but he was oblivious to their admiration and their envious stares, his mind was too preoccupied with the thought of one person—and one person alone.

_Yami_!

Restless with thoughts of the Game King hurried him with urgent haste. His need coupled with desperation to see Yami made it difficult to maintain the cool public façade he was exhibiting; it took all his self-control not to break out into a dash and run the remaining distance to the latter's abode. Clenching his jaw tightly, he pressed on, unconsciously lengthening his strides as he did so. He still had a five-mile trek to go.

O-o-O-o-O

By the time the CEO arrived at Yami's apartment, he was a little breathless. Knowing he was near his destination, he ran the rest of the way, ignoring the curious stars that were veered his way. Looking up at the building, his eyes sought out Yami's flat, a frown creasing his face when he saw no light through the windows. Was Yami not home or was he sleeping, he asked himself? Stretching out his arm and with a flick of his wrist, he glanced at his watch. It was 10.17PM. The frown deepened, surely it was too early for Yami to sleep; the Game King, like himself, was nocturnal!

Without further ado, he placed his hand into the inside pocket of his coat and pulled out the set of keys he had gone through the trouble of going home to retrieve, it was the duplicate keys to Yami's apartment. Kaiba had secretly made a set for himself when Yami moved in with him and the latter hadn't known about it. With a grimace, he could imagine Yami's reaction when he finds out. "Sneaky mistrusting bastard" would be one of many insults hurled at him, he was certain, not that he cared. It would be worth the abuse if it got him results.

Letting himself into the building with the first key, he headed for the stairs; too impatient to wait for the elevator. Bounding up the steps, two at a time, he made it to the fifth floor promptly and was standing nervously outside of Yami's apartment. Kaiba was grateful the well-lit corridor was void of people, he didn't want to be caught loitering outside the apartment of his former lover. The last thing he wanted was to add suspicion to his desperation. Taking in a deep breath, a hesitant hand lifted and rapped on the wooden door.

No answer.

So Kaiba knocked again.

No answer..._again_.

Placing an ear on the door, he tried to listen for signs of life beyond it.

He heard nothing.

Selecting the second key, he slotted it into the keyhole and turned, pulling the door open as it unlocked. Silence and darkness greeted him as he stepped inside, the light from the full moon allowed him to see quite comfortably. Removing his shoes, he made his way into the small living room, blue eyes scanning the area for the apartment's sole resident.

He found him.

Yami was lying on the couch with one arm flung carelessly above his head, his eyes closed. Kaiba's gaze was trained on the reposed form...his eyes clung to the gentle heaving movements of the small chest; it indicated Yami was deep in slumber.

Slowly, Kaiba moved towards him, with the curtains undrawn, moonlight bathed the figure as he slept beneath the window. Upon realising the inevitable confrontation was delayed miraculously for the time being, a sigh of relief escaped the intruder. With his focus exclusively on Yami, Kaiba did not notice the objects strewn around the floor. A soft "thunk" was heard when his foot struck one and he dropped his gaze to the floor.

Scattered about him was what looked like long-shaped balloons, he bent down and picked one up, curiously examined it with a wary eye. On closer inspection, Kaiba noticed it was fragilely thin. The transparent sheerness of it made him arch a sceptic brow, the faint luminous glow and the little teat at the end give the object away. Amusement tugged at the corners of his lips as he cast an eye over the items scattered around. Including the one in his hand, he counted six altogether. With a shake of his head, Kaiba dropped the item and continued his way to Yami. On reaching the couch, his foot kicked something else, sending it spinning across the floor.

It was an empty sake bottle.

With a resigned sigh, Kaiba passed a hand over his face; it would explain why the Game King had done something so immature. Yami was drunk and had passed out.

Kneeling down, Kaiba leaned over Yami and kissed him tenderly on the lips. It tasted of strawberries. Then straightening up, he removed his jacket, placed it neatly over an armchair and left the room. Moments later he returned with a blanket draped over his arms. Spreading it out, he covered the sleeping figure, shifting him towards the inside of the couch so his back was resting against the leather upholstery. Next, he climbed in and slid beside him, threading his arm behind the other's neck so his hand rested on a slender shoulder. Gently, he pulled the smaller body closer to him until the latter's spiky head nestled on his chest.

Swathed in blissful contentment and listening to the gentle breathing beside him, Kaiba, thus, remained. Tired of warring with himself and battling with his complex emotions, he surrendered to the calmness, the sleeping figure exuded. He would deal with whatever shit may happen tomorrow when Yami woke, but for now, he was happy to enjoy the peace he hadn't felt for some time. Fatigue slowly began to overcome him and he welcomed it gladly. Tilting his head back a little, he placed a loving kiss on the exposed forehead, drawing the smaller male towards himself. Finally, closing his eyes, he conceded to the lure of sleep with a small smile lingering on his lips.

The last thing he remembered was the sweet sense of belonging and the fragrant smell of strawberries...

~TBC~

O-o-O-o-O

A/N: Ah, slowly, but surely there is progress...or is there? Stay tuned for the last chapter, and in the meantime, review. It makes a HUGE difference to my motivation, I can assure you~.

Once again, I thank the readers who took the time to leave a word or two for me. It is very encouraging, to say the least, and I can't thank you all enough. For my two anonymous reviewers whom I cannot reply personally, I liked to leave you a quick word here:

~Nono: Sorry for tormenting you further, I promise the reunion will be in the next chapter, or at least the final confrontation. Let's hope for the best, shall we? LOL~!

~Smazzi: Thank you for your sweet, sweet words. It is much appreciated; especially your thoughts regarding Sakaki, I am touched by your admission. Oh, and don't you dare go back to "stalking from afar" again. *Clings*

Anyways, I hope the final chapter will not be long in coming and know your words of encouragement is what keeps me going. *Hugs all*

Jolly x


	12. Dark and Light

_**Warning**__: SMUT ALERT! Lemon ahead! Proceed with caution! _

_As this is a very long chapter and those familiar with my work will know how crappy I am in proof-reading anything lengthy so it will contain an abundance of typos and grammatical errors. Please overlook them for the time being, I will amend them in due course~. _

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

_Warmth_.

It enveloped Yami, cosseting him, evoking a sense of contentment he had not felt in a while. The familiarity invaded a small part of his conscious mind and nostalgia washed over him, reminding him of his loss, yet providing a little solace in the balance. It was ironic how it simultaneously aggrieved and comforted him.

_Seto_...

Yami smiled and snuggled closer; his body was drawn to the heat. The warmth reminded him of the times when he was held in his sleep...he thought he could even detect a hint of Kaiba's scent. The smile widened. He would be happy never to wake if he could remain in this blissful state; the only thing that threatened this wonderful feeling was a gentle throbbing of an impending hangover. He inwardly groaned at his foolishness as the events of the night before replayed slowly behind closed lids.

O-o-O-o-O

He hadn't meant to drink that much, in fact he hadn't meant to drink at all, but the near-accident he had on the way home had shook him up badly and he wanted something to calm his nerves. Finding he had nothing other than sake in his apartment, he shakily poured himself a generous measure and knocked it back in one gulp, spluttering slightly as the strong beverage slipped down his throat and sparked a fire in his belly. Clutching the cup and bottle, he strode into the living room and sunk onto the couch, waiting for the alcohol to take effect. The warmth had spread upwards to his face and his mind began to fog over, numbing the fright he suffered and dulling a little of the pain from the encounter with Kaiba.

_Seto_.

"Baka!" he muttered. "_Stupid, dense baka_!" He could have stopped him from leaving—he had been given enough chances to do so, but the idiot chose to stare back at him with cold eyes and a dour expression. Thinking back, with the sake impairing his objectiveness, bitterness began to whelm him. It spread like poison through his veins. Kaiba's response, or rather lack of, now made the Game King angry. _He wanted to smack that poker face_!

Not bothering to use the cup, Yami took a long swig from the bottle and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, grimacing as he swallowed. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and recalled Kaiba's face; he saw the tiredness reflected in those blue eyes and the harsh lines ingrained around the mouth. If he was honest, Kaiba didn't look like a happy man—_let alone a man in love_.

He bought the bottle up to his lips and took another gulp.

Expelling a lengthy sigh, Yami massaged his temple with his free hand and tried to recall the time when they were still a couple. An image of Kaiba, naked with his arms folded across his chest and a smug grin plastered on his face appeared in his mind; it was the night they bickered over the 'glow-in-the-dark, fruit-flavoured condoms'. Yami snorted at the memory, the gravity of _that_ quarrel seemed insignificant compared to the present one. Still, it wouldn't hurt the damn man to humour him in that matter, it wasn't as if he was asking him to hand over his company or something! It was just fucking condoms!

Fired with determination and a large dose of alcohol, he vowed to show the prick he could have fun with them—it didn't have to be _on_ _him_ for it to put into good use—though he could have admired it better if it had been!

Placing the sake on the floor, he pushed himself off the couch and staggered to his bedroom, heading straight for the nightstand beside his bed. There, placed atop of the smooth surface, was the small box. Yami grabbed it and made his way back to the living room; having not bothered to switch on the light and in his unsteady state, he crashed into the doorframe on his way out. He cursed as the pain on his shoulder shot through his body, momentarily penetrating his drunken stupor. It was going to leave a nasty bruise as a memento of his drinking ordeal—another thing for him regret tomorrow, no doubt.

On reaching the couch, Yami slumped onto it, the packet's contents rattled inside its confinement. Hastily, the ex-spirit opened the box; due to his intoxication he had not noticed anything amiss with it. Instead, he slurred a venomous "I'll show you, baka,' and pulled out a foil wrapped packet, ripping it open with manic eagerness. The smell of strawberries drifted into the air and he wrinkled his nose to the aroma's potency. Taking out the item, he let it hang limply on the tip of his finger. Unsure of what he wanted to do it, he gingerly bought it up to his nose and sniffed it. The sweet fragrant was more pungent close up and it made him curious. Cautiously he licked it with the tip of his tongue, slowly savouring the taste when the tongue retracted back into this mouth.

_It tasted of strawberries_.

He snickered at the discovery and with an impish grin that could rival Mokuba's; Yami stretched out the item and blew into it.

How many times he had inflated those things he didn't know, it was only when the novelty had worn off, did he stop. Licking the residue of the lubricant from his lips and wiping his slicked hand on his pants, he leaned over to retrieve his drink. Throwing his head back, he downed the rest of his sake before placing the empty bottle rather precariously on the floor. It toppled on its side and rolled a short distance away. He observed it with disinterest; his mind was already sluggish and heavy.

Slumping sideways on the couch, Yami rolled onto his back and stretched out on the couch. Silently, he watched the room spin around and around, fusing colours and shapes with the surrounding darkness—_darkness he no longer found comfort in_. It reminded him of the chasm in his empty heart; it emphasised the loneliness the absence of a certain individual left behind. His leaving Domino City for Egypt would not lessen the pain or the yearning; it did nothing but put a distance between him and the person he love. To think he would have to endure it for the rest of his life stabbed at his heart and he clutched tightly at the fabric on his chest.

_Seto_, his heart cried out as he swallowed the sob that rose in his throat.

Throwing his other arm over his eyes, he tried once more to conjure an image of the aforementioned when he was his lover; he wanted to drown the unhappy thought just as he had tried to drown his sorrow. Instead, all he envisaged was the Kaiba's indifference as he was informed of his resignation. It shattered his hope and crushed his heart, but he will live on; his sorrow will never stop, it will renew with his every waking because he could never stop loving _him_.

A tear escaped from beneath the arm resting over the eyes and trickled slowly down the side of his face.

Yami made no attempt to stop that either.

O-o-O-o-O

It took a while for the ex-spirit's sleepy and befuddled mind to realise that perhaps all wasn't what he thought it was. It happened when his hands came into contact with his source of comfort...

It was a warm body.

Crimson eyes flew open at the discovery and he twisted his head to stare at the slumbering figure next to him. He sobered up in record time!

_What the... Kaiba_?

Attempting to lift his head, it was immediately filled with an excruciating pain and his hands shot up to cradle it. Having drunk into a stupor the night before, the throbbing hangover was to be expected even if the CEO lying next to him wasn't! Sitting up, he gaped at the man beside him and pondered if he was hallucinating at the expense of his drinking binge.

The sudden movement had alerted the sleeping man. Hooded lids cracked open revealing blue beneath; it stared inquisitively back at the crimson one. The subsequent silence and tension was oppressive, it increased the discomfort between the two men.

Yami was the first to pull away. He scooted to the other end of the couch, his eyes never leaving the intruder. Likewise, Kaiba's eyes focused on the smaller male, to say he wasn't feeling awkward was a lie, but that was the least of his worries. Clenching his jaw tightly, he braced himself for the dreaded question, the one he had no answer to.

As expected Yami did not disappoint, it was only when he was perched on the armrest of the couch, a safe distance away, did he break the silence.

"How did you...? _What_ are you doing here, Kaiba?"

Kaiba stared back at him, his lips pursed in a stubborn line. To Yami it may look as though he was refusing to answer, but the fact of the matter was: he didn't know other than he wanted to see Yami, but he had no intention of admitting it.

Again, his pride had proved a handicap.

Yami's eyes narrowed angrily, he wanted the culprit to give him an explanation. He didn't like to be ignored by the man who broke into his apartment and casually slept beside him; his actions made no sense at all. Had they still been lovers it would have been a different case, but now...

He asked again, "I said, 'what are you doing here, Kaiba?' And why are you sleeping next to me?"

Other than sitting up, Kaiba provided no other response; he was too busy berating himself for his carelessness. Now fully awake, his present predicament looked foolish and absurd. He should have woken before Yami—he should have left whilst the other was none the wiser. Lured into a peaceful night's sleep, the temptation had dire consequences. The bravado from the night had vanished with his waking and he was trapped in compromising position with an angry ex-lover glowering at him.

_He would deal with whatever shit may happen tomorrow when Yami woke_...that was what he thought last night with bold brashness. So fate saw fit to deal him the expected, _he__ was in deep shit now_!

Heaving a long sigh, Yami got shakily to his feet. Making his way to the jacket that was folded over the armchair he picked it up and turned to return it to its owner. Offering the garment to the silent man, Yami said, "I think you should leave."

Kaiba's eyes rounded at the order, the look of bewilderment was not lost on his companion.

Yami looked grimly at still man, his displeasure projected in his stern tone, "Without giving an explanation for your presence, your action appears irresponsible. I am not a thing for you to toy with depending on your mood. I do not like to be bullied, abused, discarded and then embraced on a whim. Do you have so little regard for me that you think I would not mind being treated so?"

The reproof caused Kaiba to flush a little, but he continued to remain silent, vexing the Game King further. Thrusting the jacket out again, Yami repeated the order, "Please leave."

Slowly Kaiba extended his hand for his jacket. Crimson and blue eyes were locked so intently on each other that they paid little heed to their actions. Fingers brushed with one another causing the two to jolt from the touch. A startle gasp escaped from Yami and he dropped the garment. Uttering a hasty apology, Yami bent down to retrieve it.

Something heavy fell out of one the pockets as he scooped it up.

_OH SHIT_!

Kaiba watched in silent panic as Yami picked up the item and examined it in his hands, the jacket lay forgotten on the floor. His face paled when he realised what it was.

Yami had not questioned Kaiba on how he got into his apartment because he knew nothing would stop the obstinate man if he set his mind to it—especially where security was concerned. His front door would hardly pose much of a challenge to the talented man, if he didn't picked the lock he could have bribed the caretaker on the ground floor to open it. With Kaiba, where there is a will, there is a way. Nothing would surprise him…or so he thought.

Reproachful eyes beheld the taciturn man; the pain was evident as he voiced his accusation.

"Why do you have my apartment keys in your possession, Kaiba?"

Kaiba stared at the small hand that held the keys. It was trembling.

"So you've never trusted me at all, have you? Even when we were together, you never trusted me! This..." he threw the keys on the floor next to the CEO's feet in disgust, "This is pitifully low for you! What did you think you could accomplish by sneaking around like this! What did you expect to discover! Get out! I never wish to see you again!"

The angry declaration shook Kaiba out of his silence. He knew Yami would be angry if he found out, but the outburst was beyond anything he anticipated. The keys were not forged out of malicious intentions, he never planned to use them—possessing the item was merely symbolic—it was a sentimental keepsake he duplicated from a foolish impulse. Nonetheless, how could he admit it when it was being construed with suspicion?

He made no attempt to recover the keys.

"Would it make you feel better if I said I picked the lock instead?" he asked dryly. "You know how capable of I am doing it, would that be more acceptable to you?" It was true, he didn't require the keys to get into the apartment, but he used them because they were less time consuming than the other option. Besides, he would have aroused suspicion if he were seen.

"I could have tolerated your lock-picking skills more than your contemptuous distrust of me. How does this make me feel, do you think? Have you any consideration for me at all? Did you stop to think how that questions my integrity? All those times I had been working late and crashing out here, did you think I was rendezvousing with another?" Yami paused, his eyes narrowed to blazing slits. "So what _do_ I owe _this_ pleasure, Kaiba? Did you expect to see me cavorting with Sakaki and when I wasn't you decided to sleep with me for fun?"

The muscles in Kaiba's jaw flexed with the mention of his adversary, his eyes narrowed slightly. "If I said no, would you believe me?" he asked thinly.

"Your actions speak otherwise, Kaiba. If I realised you had such a low opinion of me, I would ha—"

"You would have what? You would have chosen that conniving bastard before me?" retorted Kaiba angrily, his temper flaring up to match his rival's. With Sakaki's confession, he could no longer accuse Yami of sleeping with him; but it didn't stop him from employing the man's interest and love as an excuse to jab Yami with it.

"If I wanted to be with him, I would have chosen him in the first place, he had made advances on me well before you even _realised_ you wanted me! If you think back carefully, it was only due to his attentiveness that drew your interest to me!" Yami seethed. "I have always wondered why you wanted me, was it because you could not bear the thought of the King of Games belonging to another? Or perhaps, owning your rival satisfied your ego? Whatever the reason, your actions were thoughtless and cruel. It makes me regret I had gotten involved with you in the first place!" Turning away, he stormed off into the bedroom.

Frozen, Kaiba went over the allegations in his head. True, he couldn't help being proprietorial about Yami; it was in his nature to be possessive with the things he cared about. Why else would he feel bitter and jealous over the Sakaki incident if he had no feelings for the Game King? Even so, he was unable to admit it openly thus effectively destroying his defence against Yami's accusations and the chance of recovery. With each passing second, reconciliation seemed slimmer and slimmer and Yami moved farther from his grasp. Redemption for their relationship and for him seemed near impossible. He was going to lose Yami.

The sound of his companion returning broke Kaiba from his reverie, the Game King was clutching a small holdall and was heading for the front door.

Bewildered by the sight of Yami leaving, Kaiba leapt to his feet. "Where are you going?" he demanded.

Yami stopped and slowly turned to his ex-lover, his face pale, but for two spots of crimson on the cheeks. It stood out angrily against the ashen skin. "I will be staying at a hotel for the duration of my employment at KaibaCorp," he hissed. "Once I have completed my notice, I will immediately leave for Egypt. Should you need to discuss with work-related matters with me, you may do so at the Club, otherwise please refrain from contacting me." He turned and continued on his way.

"So you are running away now?" Kaiba sneered; provocation was one way of getting Yami's attention. "Are you returning to your past to escape me?"

Yami stopped and spun on his heels, his eyes ablaze with fury as he glared at the speaker. "Don't flatter yourself, Kaiba," he snarled. He knew it was a lie, but he was past caring. In his anger, he did not detect the underlining implications of Kaiba's words. He assumed Kaiba meant he was going to Egypt to learn about his past; he did not know the stoic man meant it literally. "Everything I need is in Egypt now: my family, my past and my possible future—I am leaving because there is _nothing_ _here_ _worth me staying_!"

"No! You lie!"

A bitter laugh resonated around them; the harsh, jarring sound derided Kaiba's denial with disdain. "Stop deluding yourself, _Kaiba-sama_, it doesn't become you."

In a few strides, Kaiba was in front of Yami; his lofty frame towering over the slight one. Yami flinched visibly as the memories of his assault by the very same person came flooding back to him. Staring wide-eyed back at the menacing man, his fear was very clear. It shocked Kaiba sufficiently enough to retreat a few steps, but not enough to sedate his anger.

"I will not let you go!" he said through clenched teeth, his hands balled tightly by his side. He had the urge to grab Yami by the shoulders and shake him, but he daren't. The Game King's expression informed him it wasn't a wise move.

"You cannot stop me!" Yami challenged, his tone matched Kaiba's vehemence.

Kaiba smirked. "I can if I refuse to accept your resignation!" he countered churlishly.

"What?" Yami's eyes widened at the brazen statement, disbelief replaced anxiety.

Kaiba folded his arms across his chest; his smirk, much to Yami's chagrin, widened. "If you wish to resign then you'll have to work the full two months notice dictated in the contract," he maintained.

Yami gasped. "_What_!" he exclaimed. "You can't do that! What if I refuse?"

"Then I will sue you for breach of contract and have you working off your debt to KaibaCorp for the rest of your life!"

The Game King stared at his employer as the news sunk into him. "Bastard!" he spat. "I can't believe you'd go to that extent! _Why_? Why, are you doing this? What could you possibly gain by detaining me under the pretence of work?"

Kaiba wondered too. Employing such shameless method to force Yami to remain rendered the achievement hollow. He knew he gained nothing by holding Yami against his will—just as he knew by gaining Yami's body did not mean he would gain his heart. Yet, he held on stubbornly. Maybe he hoped that over that time Yami would relent and change his mind, it was worth a try if he could keep him by his side even if it were for a little longer.

Unfortunately for him, Yami ignored the threat. Refusing to bend to his will, the angry man stared at him coldly and replied, "I don't care, do your worse, Kaiba!"

The dismissal surprised Kaiba; he felt for sure Yami would, at least, give the matter some consideration even if he were to reject it in the end. The indifference meant his opponent was pissed as hell. He forgot how wilful Yami could be. In desperation, he tried a different tactic.

"Did you not admit that you loved me and me only?"

Yami blinked twice before narrowing his glare at him again. "So, I gathered you met Sakaki?" he scoffed, trying to evade Kaiba's question.

"Do you deny you said such thing?" Kaiba countered roundly.

Yami's glare wavered and he looked away. "That was a lie, fabricated to make Sakaki to give me up—"

A hand grabbed his arm and yanked him closer, preventing him from finishing the sentence. Yami dropped his bag in fright, his mouth agape and eyes dilated in horror as he stared back at his assailant.

It was Kaiba's turn to glare.

"I don't believe you!" he growled. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you care nothing for me!"

"And what good would a confession bring about other than appease your ego?" Yami spat. "Would it undo all that has happened the last few days? Would it dismiss all the hurtful things you said and done?"

"Tell me!" pressed Kaiba, his insistence made the words demanding.

Yami looked at Kaiba coolly and asked, "If I did, would you let me go?"

"NO!" The refusal was uttered with conviction.

"Then tell me what I must do for you to free me?" Yami implored, twisting his arm away. "I can't stand the pain any more. The past...the present...the agony of wanting, I cannot bear it any longer..."

"So you flee?"

Yami looked at Kaiba. His expression softened, as did the voice, which made the final appeal. "Then give me one good reason to stay, _Seto_."

Yami looked at Kaiba expectantly, he had swallowed his pride to offer the latter the opportunity to ask him to remain—it was up to him now.

Kaiba was stunned, he had not anticipated Yami's generosity; faced with it he was left speechless. His brilliant mind could come up with a hundred reasons to persuade the petit man to stay, but none came to his lips.

The former pharaoh waited for his companion to speak, his face sporting a neutral expression. He refused to prompt him, he refused to put words into the other's mouth; but all he got was Kaiba's muted response.

It pained him.

Finally, Yami dropped his gaze and inhaled deeply; the shaky breath exhibited his wretchedness. "I see," he said despondently. With a heavy heart, he picked up his bag and turned to go. He was glad he wasn't facing _him_ for he was unable to mask his disappointment. Hot tears pricked behind his eyes, but he willed them not to fall, he will walk out of this room and out of the other's life with his head held high. He was not ashamed to have loved him—no, to still love him; his only regret was the other did not feel the same as he did.

_My Beloved. My Light_...

Echoes of their past reverberated to the present, mocking him with sentiments from a distant memory. He thought the endearments would provoke a reaction from Kaiba, but he was wrong. He was neither to Kaiba.

Kaiba watched Yami walk away with rising panic. The feeling was similar to having a part of him ripped out. Why did Yami's impending departure feel as though it could be the last time he'll ever see him again? Fear began to grow steadily; he did not want to face a barren future without Yami, he would not be able to endure the terrible emptiness it entailed.

No. Not. Again.

_Stay. Stay by my side..._ _Always_. Trapped words snaked around in the labyrinth of his mind trying to find a way out; his attempt to voice them was futile. Paralysed, he watched helplessly as Yami walked away; the scene, so similar to the one played out in his office not long ago made him break out in a cold sweat as he stood adhered to the spot.

His mind screamed for him to stop the other, but he could not comply.

His mouth opened, but no sound came out.

Yami had reached the door and without a backward glance, placed his hand on the handle of the door and turned it...

"Stay!"

The word tumbled out clumsily, Kaiba wasn't even sure he had spoken it until Yami paused in his actions.

Whirling around, the stunned male looked at him. "Seto?" he asked warily.

Kaiba stared back. Steadfast blue held onto crimson with absolute concentration, "Stay," he repeated. "Stay for me."

Unshed tears made the crimson orbs glisten like sparkling rubies. "Why?" Yami asked, his voice barely above a whisper. It took all of his strength to hold back the tide of emotions that threatened to drown him.

"Because I asked? Is that not a good enough reason?" Kaiba replied.

Yami lowered his eyes and shook his head; his bangs caught the two drops of crystal as it fell away from the eyes. "I need a better reason..."

Dragging out a weary sigh, Kaiba slowly approached Yami; stopping so close he could feel the other's quickened breaths. Cautiously, he placed a finger under the latter's chin and lifted the pale face to his. Taking a long look at the face he loved so much, he whispered, "Stay because I need you, Yami."

Long, slender arms reached out and drew the small, rigid figure in a tight embrace; it was a manifestation of his words into action—it spoke of his need for Yami to stay. Resting his chin on the tricolour head, he swept his hand up and down the thin back until he felt the other relax. Relieved, Kaiba released his own tension in the form of a shuddering sigh and placed a tender kiss on the wild hair.

"Seto," Yami murmured softly, gently pushing away. Immediately, he felt Kaiba's resistance, the arms instinctively tightened possessively around him. After some remonstrating from his captive, he eventually relented, conceding to having his arms loosely encircling the small male instead. Hesitantly, Yami looked up at Kaiba and asked, "What about Kaneko-san? Do you not need her?"

Arching high a slender brow, Kaiba looked at Yami; a smile curled on his lips. "Did you know, my dear King of Games, her identity was never revealed, let alone her name. _That_ begs the question of how you knew?"

A hint of pink dusted the Game King's delicate features when he realised his mistake. Flicking an upward glance at the taller man, he smiled. "Tell me why you came here and I will tell you how I knew," he challenged coyly

Kaiba laughed at the evasion and knew he was bested for the time being. Unwinding his arms from the slim frame, he delicately cupped the fragile face in the palm of his hands and leaned down towards it. "I have ways of extracting the information from you," he teased and claimed the pale lips.

Contrary to his feverish need raging through his body, the kiss was slow and gentle. He took his time to savour the soft lips beneath his with light pecks, relinquishing them briefly so he could reclaim them again. Calmly, he teased Yami with his composed deliberateness and leisurely pace.

Yami closed his eyes and moved closer, his hands snaked up to the chestnut hair on its own accord and fervently caressed the soft locks. With a groan, Kaiba turned his head to the side and deepened the kiss, penetrating the warm mouth with his tongue. Not to be outdone, Yami returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm, pressing his lips to Kaiba's hungry ones, compelling the other to release his face and entangle his fingers in his unruly mane.

"_Seto_..." Yami gasped between the hot kisses, the aforementioned stealing his breath away so he was incapable of saying anything else. He could feel Kaiba's arousal pressed into this midriff as he was forced backwards onto the door—trapping him between the cold wood and heated flesh. He, too, was aroused but he wasn't about to let the ardent man screw him by the entrance. He wasn't sure if he could hold back his voice and he certainly didn't want his neighbours to hear. He pushed forward to inform Kaiba he wanted to be elsewhere, but the latter was too occupied to notice. Groaning inwardly, Yami spun their bodies around and began retreating towards the bedroom.

With lips adhered, arms wound around each other and Yami drawing him forward, Kaiba had no choice but to follow. In a mass of entwined limbs, they clung and stumbled into the bedroom, not stopping until they hit the bed. Slowly, they tumbled onto the soft mattress, bouncing slightly upon impact. Reluctantly, Kaiba released the parted lips and pulled back. Resting his hand on either side of the tricolour head, he pushed himself up and stared at the man beneath him.

Eyes, dark with need stared back, whilst swollen lips heaved with breathless pants. Yami looked stunning. Mesmerised, Kaiba's heated stare trailed down from the flushed face to the neck...where his eyes rested on faded lines of discolouration. Self-loathing rose in Kaiba as he stared at his handiwork. He abhorred how he allowed the darkness to consume him. To have marked that slender throat with anything, but pleasure was inexcusable. His treatment of Yami was despicable.

"Seto," Yami whispered softly, reaching up and steering other's face so their eyes locked with one another's. The gentleness in his gaze spoke of compassion, it said he forgave him, but Kaiba was not appeased. With his head still cradled in Yami's hands, he bent down and he kissed each and every one of the bruises. He knew it would not atone for what he did, the injury will heal and disappear, but the memory of the wounds and its infliction will always remain a scar in his mind.

"I am sorry," he breathed. The words that wafted on the neck in warm bursts were earnest, sincere and full of regret.

Yami felt Kaiba's apology and responded with a sad smile. "Baka," he admonished fondly, stroking the latter's head in a soothing motion, like a mother would to a troubled child.

The gesture lightened a little of Kaiba's burden and he wanted familiarise himself with Yami again, but he faltered because he was unsure how the other would react to his touches. "Yami, I—" he spoke timidly; a hand lay still on the warm body.

Yami kissed him full on the mouth, the kiss exhibited passion, hunger and forgiveness. It encouraged Kaiba to continue without further reservations.

So he did. Hoisting the smaller frame to the centre of the bed, he began to divulge the latter of his clothing. Unfortunately, Yami was still in his work clothes as was he. Small buttons, which normally posed no problems for his deft fingers, hampered his efforts. He was close to ripping the garment off in exasperation had it not been for Yami's amusement at his clumsy attempts, the snicker enflamed his annoyance, but curbed his agitation.

Finally, having discarded both their clothes, he saw the bruise on the shoulder and looked enquiring at Yami. Yami blushed and sheepishly looked away, a slight pout pulled on his lips. "I bumped into the door frame," he muttered dismissively, ignoring the derisive snort from the enquirer.

Feeling a little rueful of his callous response, Kaiba kissed the injury before moving on to the rest of the body, lavishing his attention to every inch of the velvety flesh and arousing the exotic male.

Yami arched his back and pushed his body upwards to receive the kisses Kaiba bestowed on him, it also served to inform the latter of the need to progress. The teasing was proving too much for him. Impatient for their bodies to reacquaint, Yami dug his nails into the other's shoulder and ground his lower body into the other one. "_Kaiba_," he growled peevishly.

Kaiba smirked, but obliged. Getting up, he reached into the nightstand, hoping there was a bottle of lubricant stashed inside. There was. It was the same bottle from the Kaiba residence, as instructed Yami had removed everything that was a reminder of their relationship from the house.

The revelation made him feel shit!

"You can use the condoms too, you know!" a playful voice broke through his unhappy thoughts. It was admirable how Yami was able to dispel the tension with a sentence or a gesture.

Rolling his eyes, Kaiba popped the lid of the lube open and poured a generous amount on his hand. "I prefer what _you_ did with them!" he chuckled as he leaned over and gently inserted a slick finger into the puckered opening.

Yami gasped, his body tensed up as it resisted the intrusion. It clamped down on Kaiba's finger immobilising it.

Immediately, Kaiba understood what was happening. Yami's body remembered the assault and was rejecting his advances. With his finger partway in, Kaiba waited for the anxiety to pass, but to no avail. Yami did not relax; on the contrary, his body had become rigid and his erection had been replaced with a flaccid cock.

Kaiba could feel Yami's misery and it, in turn, added to his guilt-ridden conscience. His desire to remedy the situation compelled him to lean down and prod the limp member with his tongue, hoping it would somehow revive it; but it remained unresponsive. Blaming himself for the problem, he took the appendage in his mouth and began sucking it—coaxing it with the additional use of his tongue and teeth. Gradually, he gained a response and the member began to twitch and harden. Kaiba wriggled his trapped finger and was relieved to discover the taut muscles around it had relaxed, granting him further access.

With his mouth secured around the stiff length, Kaiba sought out Yami's sweet spot with his finger. Familiarity meant he found it without difficulty.

Yami groaned and drove his body into the probing digit, surprising Kaiba with the movement and the savagery. Not to be outdone, the latter pulled back the finger and then plunged it back in ensuring he was rubbing the prostate as he entered. He continued thrusting and rubbing until the opening was loose enough to have another finger added. All the while, he sucked off the avid man, his free hand tweaking a cinnamon nipple.

Nearing his limit, Yami was unsure how to react. Did he thrust upwards into that warm, moist mouth or did he move in tempo dictated by the delving fingers? Either way, his climax was imminent. Gritting his teeth, he began to lose himself. Kaiba's ministrations sent quivers of pleasure vibrating through him—it triggered a chain reaction within his body that resulted with his release in Kaiba's mouth.

He came in abundance.

Withdrawing his mouth from the spent member, Kaiba swallowed the salty discharge with a gulp. Straightening on his haunches, he watched Yami's convulsions subside before inserting a third finger and resuming his onslaught. The action jolted the depleted male out of his euphoric bliss and sent him spiralling into a chaotic pleasure. His cock began to twitch and stir again.

Deeming his partner ready, Kaiba removed his fingers and positioned himself between the parted legs. He watched Yami's reaction keenly, as he eased into the slippery opening, feeling the fleshy folds part as he pushed his way in and then enclose tightly around him after. Little by little, he advanced until he was embedded to the hilt, and only then did he relax and breathe out.

Pulling Yami towards himself, he placed the lean legs around his waist and waited for the small body to adjust. He knew Yami preferred being taken from behind, but he selfishly wanted to see Yami's face as they made love; he didn't want to miss a single expression from his lover.

_Lover_.

The word triggered a small flutter of excitement in his heart and he leaned over to kiss the inviting mouth, unwittingly pressing his erection further into the tight heat. Yami groaned into the kiss, his hips lifting to accommodate Kaiba as his legs tightened around him.

It signalled Kaiba to move.

Encouraged by the prompting, Kaiba slowly slid out his cock and then pushed it back in again, his brow knitted in concentration as he struggled to maintain the slow pace. As if it wasn't perplexing enough, Yami's lewd responses, which complemented his movements, did nothing to help matters. With each extraction and insertion, Yami responded with a husky moan or a brusque grunt. The sounds drove him to the point of distraction so he threw caution to the wind and sped up, plundering the small body with long, powerful thrusts that sent his balls colliding into the rounded buttocks. Closing his eyes, he savoured the sensation that surged through him. He loved how Yami's body sucked and swallowed him with unbridled intensity, he loved how Yami tensed and thrashed with ardour; and he loved the way Yami countered each thrust with his own, clamping down on his rigid length in a vice-like grip.

_He loved Yami_.

Large hands glided greedily over the delicate contours, his fingers brushing the silky flesh from head to toe with much adoration. Kaiba was fascinated with the body that rose to meet his fingertips.

"_More_..." it was requested in a strained, raspy voice. It thrilled Kaiba with its lascivious tone.

Searing fingers curled around neglected member and began pumping it to the rhythm of his thrusts. The sound of slick cocks harmonised with the sounds of panting, moaning and the slapping of bare flesh. It would have been melodious to Kaiba's ear if it were not for one thing.

"_You__ think__ I don't know him well enough so I will tell you this: when Yami is aroused his voice will strain to a whimper whilst moaning his lover's name… you'd know what I am talking about, right Kaiba_?"

Kaiba had been attentive for the source to their estrangement.

Lifting Yami's legs over his shoulders, Kaiba plunged deep into the writhing body; the depth caused Yami to cry out as he wriggled his hips closer. Kaiba, pleased with the reaction, smirked. It won't be long now, he thought.

Yami's senses and body began to ascend until he was near the peak. Breaths, shallow and ragged, came out in choked, broken fragments. He remembered how his voice angered Kaiba, so he swallowed the sounds as much as he could. But now, the task was proving difficult. It felt like the other was bent on making him vocal. Knowing he was fighting a losing battle, especially where Kaiba was concerned, he placed a hand over his mouth and bit down on it.

The gesture displeased Kaiba and he aggressively wrenched the offending hand away. "Do not hold back your voice," he ordered. "Release it!" He needed to hear the sound. The slight hitch and the subsequent whimper in his lover's voice would dredge up unpleasant memories, but it would serve to remind him of how easily he had been misled and of the pain he had put Yami through. It will be his penance for not believing Yami—it would be his punishment. Until he could forgive himself for hurting his lover, he would have to endure it each time they made love. He accepted it with resignation and it compelled him to double his efforts to coax the sound out of those luscious lips.

"I am _cumming_..." Yami cried out, his voice pitched high.

With increased velocity, Kaiba slammed his thickness into the squirming body, whilst a large hand continued to pump the oozing cock. It sent shockwaves crashing through Yami, causing him to tense up like a strung bow. He began to get breathless, his chest laboured as he gasped for air.

_Seto_...

The name verged on his lips and was ready to spill forth—just like his climax. Unable to hold back either, he arched his back and sucked in his breath, his voice hitched from the tension.

_Seto_...

Clawing at the bed sheets under him, he allowed the waves of his orgasm to peak and sweep him away.

"_Se...to_..." he whimpered as he rode out his climax, his body shuddering violently.

Kaiba paused for a moment; surprised there was no loss of libidos like he predicted. Maybe Sakaki's admission had allayed the trepidation he associated with the sound...or maybe it was the knowledge that only _he_ was capable of extracting it from the proud male. Either way, it was unfortunate the Sakaki bastard heard it. The knowledge that Yami would never willingly share this with anyone else lessened his fear, now he needed to learn to accept it as being part of Yami and their lovemaking.

Yami crying out his name brought his attention back to the task at hand. Submerged inside the tight, quivering body and swathed in the moist heat, he was being devoured. Violent tremors emitted from Yami's climax vibrated around his arousal, gripping it with it's throbbing pulses. Pulling the body towards him until it was nearly lifted off the bed, Kaiba pounded it at a deeper angle. He felt he was never going to be satisfied until he reached the very core of the exotic man. With one hand on the trim waist and the other grasping the uninjured shoulder, he plowed into the trembling body with frenzied vigour and calling out Yami's name as he did so. He was ready to burst from the sensations he was exposed to; his climax was inevitable as Yami's butt clenched possessively around his cock, squeezing it as he manoeuvred in and out.

"_Yami_!" the name sound sweet on his lips as he came inside of man he cried out for.

Yami curled his legs around the quaking body and drew Kaiba down, holding him until the effects of the orgasm subsided. Placing an affectionate kiss on the damp head, he proceeded to caress it. Knowing all was not lost between them, the ex-spirit felt peace descend over him. He smiled at the thought.

"Should I revoke my resignation now?" he mused aloud, "Or should I negotiate for better working conditions first?"

Kaiba's death-glare response was priceless!

O-o-O-o-O

Waking with a start, Kaiba stared sluggishly into the darkness, his disorientated mind grappling with the unfamiliar surroundings.

_Yami_!

With a pounding heart, he rolled on his side and was greeted with the sight of his lover sound asleep. Relief washed over him as he observed the reposed form, his frantic heartbeat slowing to a steady tempo, his panic receding.

Drawing out a sigh, he shifted closer to Yami and, with a light finger, tenderly brushed away a stray bang that hung across the still face. Contentment overwhelmed him and a faint smile ghosted his lips as he leaned in to kiss the exposed temple. The action disturbed the slumbering male and the brow creased into a frown.

Unconsciously, Yami sought out Kaiba, not placated until he found him. Attracted to the warmth, the small male burrowed closer until he was pressed against the bare chest.

"Seto..." he murmured lovingly, _and smiled_.

The expression made Kaiba catch his breath. It was beautiful, sensual and rare. Filled with love, it conveyed more than words ever could and it held Kaiba mesmerised. Many nights he would lie awake, staring attentively for a glimpse of that smile, hoping his vigilance would pay off. The times he was rewarded, the effects it would have on him were phenomenal. Triggering a sensation that was akin to being love-struck, his pulse would accelerate, his breathing would quicken and his desire would swell.

_Just like now_.

No, he thought ruefully, Yami needed to rest. He could not possibly disturb the exhausted and sore King of Games for his own selfish needs. His desires could wait. Resignedly, he inhaled deeply, hoping it would quieten his restless heart and calm his agitation; but all it did was offset his lust when he caught Yami's exotic scent. He once likened the smell to pheromones the charismatic male exuded. It was seductive and alluring _and it aroused him_.

Exhibiting much gentleness, he shifted Yami; planting a kiss on the dishevelled head and then on the lips, coolly lapping and licking the sleeping man until the raising heat from within made him aggressive. All consideration for his weary partner had vanished as he launched his attack. Teeth tugged gently on the still ones before claiming them as hands moved along the planes and crevices of naked flesh, igniting a fire between them.

Yami groaned into the kiss.

_My Light..._

The words written in a dead language flittered across Kaiba's mind, it's meaning vague and elusive, yet befitting of the man who wrote them.

_Yami_...

Contrary to his name, Yami brought light into his life; his presence conveyed a brightness that shone through his dark and lonely existence. Never will he let him go again; never will he return to the desolate and despair suffered when he had lost him. _Never_!

"Promise you will stay by my side," he whispered, punctuating the entreaty with heated kisses. "Promise you will never leave me, and I swear, I will never let you go again. You are mine_, Yami_, and mine alone! Remember that!"

Yami remained unresponsive, his passiveness making Kaiba fearful; the thought of having to repeat the appeal filled him with dread, but the thought of _not_ extracting a promise out of him was worse. He needed the reassurance. He needed to know.

In a way, he was glad that these events occurred. Without the trials and tribulations, Kaiba would never have realised how he felt about Yami. The events, all stemming from his misgivings, had shown how valuable the latter was to him. It was the reason for his desperate appeal.

Yami smiled into the kiss, causing Kaiba's heart to lurch with anticipation. Amusement with a hint of sombreness coloured the Game King's voice as he pledged, "I promise, Kaiba Seto, my possessive _baka_!"

Kaiba laughed out his relief as he pulled his lover closer.

_My beloved_...

O-o-O-o-O

_CLICK_.

The faint sound woke Kaiba, but he did not open his eyes. Feigning sleep, he lay very still and assessed the situation behind shuttered lids; his senses alert to further sounds _or_ movements. It did not surprise him when the bed dipped slightly and then sprang back up again. It informed Kaiba that Yami was preparing to get up...

In a flash, Kaiba had the former pharaoh tightly in encircled in one arm and his cell phone gripped in the other. He held the phone high in the air to prevent the protesting male from reaching it.

Yami flailed and kicked to free himself, but Kaiba, being the bigger and stronger of the two, held the smaller man at bay. The latter could only watch in dismay as the Kaiba held up the phone with disdain.

"Fucking camera phone," he spat, and proceeded to access it.

"No!" pleaded Yami, his arms stretching as far as it would go, his fingers wriggling frantically to grasp the confiscated item. Unfortunately for him, Kaiba had longer arms. His futile attempts were accompanied with a string of curses and threats.

It amused his captor.

Pulling the struggling man down and nestling the tricolour head under his chin, he barked, "Keep still and look up!"

Shocked, Yami stopped for a second and peered up to the where he was told to. A familiar click was heard, followed by Kaiba tapping rapidly on it.

"There!" Clear blue eyes stared coolly at Yami as the cell was returned.

Without a word, Yami picked it up and selected the hidden folder—the one that was password protected—and opened it. Inside, were the pictures taken only moments ago. One was of Kaiba asleep, but it was the other that left Yami dumbstruck. It depicted a wide-eyed King of Games and a smirking CEO lying beside one another, their naked upper torsos and their pose screaming "intimate". Speechless, Yami could only stare at the photo with his mouth agape. He felt dampness in his eyes.

"Yami?" The name was spoken softly; the tone was accented with concern. With the phone pressed tightly against his chest, Yami buried his face in Kaiba's neck; his free arm hugging the reclined figure.

Kaiba placed a chaste kiss on his lover's forehead and stroked the unruly head in long downward sweeps. Each stroke went further than the last until he was skimming the whole of Yami's back, the heat from the exposed skin lingered deliciously on his fingertips.

It earned him a moan from Yami.

"Care to show you appreciation?" he leered, his hand now straying to a firm butt cheek. "Unless you wish to see the results deleted?"

Yami lifted his head and peered at the threatening man with a damp scowl. "You, tyrant," he growled affectionately and sat up. Straddling Kaiba with an air of exaggerated resignation, he sighed.

"Then I guess I have no choice," he declared with a sulky countenance, his eyes dancing with merriment.

Kaiba chuckled as he leaned forward to capture the pouting lips. "Glad you can see it my way," he replied smugly, enjoying how the sultry male was rolling his hips on top of him, it was stimulating and seductive.

With the melding of their bodies and the joining of their hearts, he was now complete. Kaiba smiled as he melted into the kiss and to the delights his lover had to offer.

Yami made him whole again.

_~THE END~_

O-o-O-o-O

**A/N**: _Phew, that was a bloody difficult chapter to write! I think redeeming Kaiba is VERY hard work, the cursed man sure made it hard for himself and others, but I hope you all thought it was worth it in the end~._

_The Scandalshipping references were taken from my other fic, "Scandalshipping vs Sealshipping Drabbles". I thought it would be nice to have a link between the two. Those who've read it will know what I mean. For those who are curious and haven't, I highly recommend it. If you don't fancy trawling through the whole fic, you can skip to the last chapter, there you find the Pride scene. However, for maximum enjoyment, I suggest you to start from the beginning, you'll not be disappointed, I promise._

_So, ends another story, one I struggled immensely to write. Those closest to me knew how much I faltered, cried and went all emo over this fic. At one point, I lost all motivation and was ready to remove the story all together. It was that bad. If it weren't for some ardent readers keeping it alive with their love for it, I would have deleted a long time ago._

_So, my heartfelt thanks to:_

_~Mel, for supporting me through every single chapter, your thoughts throughout was phenomenal and our KaiYami discussions kept me motivated. I am truly grateful for them because it really kept me going in my time of need. You are truly an inspiration...and a distraction, LOL~! Panting Meganes FTW!_

_~CandyassGoth, for keeping me entertained with your insightful reviews, I loved each and every one of them. You always managed to grasp what I was trying to say and it made me feel I was doing something right after all...not to mention I pissed myself laughing with your comments! Keep 'em coming, girl~!_

_~Manga-animelove, for marathoning this fic and its prequel, "Contemplations..." in one day! I applaud you for your endurance and for your lovely comments~! It was most enjoyable to read, especially the "WHAT THE FUCK!" remarks~! Ahahahaha..._

_~And finally, Candyworld, who without you constantly kicking my sorry ass, I would still be dragging my feet, feeling shitty for myself and not writing! Thank you for constantly reminding to update and for nagging me when I don't. I hope you are satisfied now I have finally finished it—I certainly am! Hooray~! Let's hope I am better with updating my other work now this one is done. ^_~;_

_Initially, as a "Thank You" to those who reviewed every chapter (mentioned above), I was planning to write two omakes as a personal gift to them. _

_One is called, "Hero Meets Tengu" and it is about Yami visiting KaibaCorp, Tokyo with Kaiba. It is a light-hearted epilogue to the series._

_And the other is called, "If Only..." and it is an Opportunistshipping fic—meaning it is a Sakaki x Yami pairing. It's an alternative to the events in chapter 9, detailing another possible outcome had the phone not interrupted that moment of intimacy. I highly doubt it would be popular, but as Mel did one called, "Irony", it only seemed fair that I get a shot at writing one too, LOL~!_

_Also, my thanks to the wonderful support from: _AyaSeth, _ilovemanicures, Aku-Ichigo, Twilight19, yugiyamisex4eva, Smazzi, christmascarolling, Justanotherreader, XLightningX and AnzuFan (wherever you have disappeared too~) and many others who have reviewed in the past, because of your support, I have decided to publish one of the omakes to show my appreciation. I will leave it up to all you readers out there to chose which one it will be: "Hero Meets Tengu" or "If Only..."?_

_Leave your answers accordingly and the omake with the most votes by 20th May will *hopefully* be posted on 27th May 2012, the fic's anniversary. If the winner is the Pride oneshot it will be posted here making this fic complete. If it is the Opportunist one, then it will be posted elsewhere, you'll have to check my profile to access it._

_Anyways, enough with the long-ass-windedness, I shall endeavour to shut up for now~! Needless to say, I hope you will indulge me with your thoughts on this one last time. I'll look forward to them with eager anticipation so please be generous~._

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to drop me a word or two, I don't bite, honest~. *Hugs all*_

_O-o-O-o-O_

_Replies to anonymous reviews:_

_~To Anonymous!Smazzi: Thank you for you kind words, I am super-happy that Kaiba meets your approval. Heavens know how hard it was to write the cursed man. He's so stubborn!_

_~To Nissy's Angel: I hope the events have been made clearer now. The sleeping man was Yami~. The "accident" was a red herring, a ruse to make the readers think Yami had an accident when in fact he hadn't. It was just my way of asking for readers to kill me because I am a closet masochist! And the strawberry scent was from the "Glow-in-the-dark-fruit-flavoured condoms"; I thought it completed the circle of events with its use._


	13. Omake: Hero Meets Tengu

_**Warning**__: Abundance of fluffiness ahead! Sweet candy-floss fluff!_

_Dedicated to: AyaSeth, Smazzi, CandyassGoth, ilovemanicures, Aku-Ichigo, Candy world, manga-animelove, Mel,Twilight19 and christmascarolling. Thank you all for taking time to vote and to review, as always your thoughts mean the world to me, it is deeply appreciated. Now enjoy all~._

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

O-o-O-o-O

Yami was lying on the couch with his head on Kaiba's lap; the book he held in one hand was forgotten as he eavesdropped on the conversation.

It was one of their rare days off together and they decided they wanted nothing more than to laze indoors for most of the day and then, perhaps, go out for a meal in the evening. Kaiba was perusing an article on the latest development of holographic visualisations; his contempt for the report was exhibited with brusque snorts that randomly punctuated the silence. It left Yami wondering why he was reading such an inferior article in the first place. KaibaCorp was the leading researcher in that field; it was a well-known fact, even if they did not publish their findings.

"Okay then, I'll be there tomorrow," the CEO replied with authority. "Make sure all the project loose ends are tied up by then and have the final draft ready for inspection. I don't want to waste my time going over points that should have been sorted out already. Is that understood, Kaneko?"

A terse, "Hn" followed and Kaiba hung up. Yami looked at his lover with an arched brow, the call from KaibaCorp, Tokyo and the person called "Kaneko" piqued his curiosity.

"Tokyo?" the curious man asked, his mind purring with pleasure as Kaiba resumed combing his tri-colour mane with his long fingers.

Kaiba responded with a sigh and the fingers paused in its task. Yami gazed up and waited for a reply, his eyes adhered on the, now, sulky face. The CEO was reluctant to go. "Yes, I need to be there to discuss the final amendments in Mokuba's project. They need my approval before it can be fully implemented."

Yami's heart plummeted. "Then I guess you have no choice, Seto," he encouraged despite feeling miserable. He didn't want Kaiba to leave anymore than the other didn't want to go, but it was work so they both knew it could not be avoided.

A fortnight had passed since their reconciliation and they had been zealously making up for lost time suffered during their estrangement, it was obvious they didn't want to be separated again. The Game King hoped Kaiba would not be gone too long. He knew his business trips to Tokyo could easily last a couple of days. Mokuba's presence usually lengthened the duration of the stay. However, unknown to Kaiba, there was another reason why Yami was dreading the visit, he hadn't forgotten about that long-haired beauty that worked there; "Kaneko-san," the girls at the reception had called her as they cooed over the possible romance between the woman and her employer.

Yami pouted at the recollection.

The sullen expression did not go unnoticed by Kaiba, yet he did not attempt to soothe the perplexed male. He had a hunch why Yami was looking rather grouchy and it amused him. After they had gotten back together again, he had explained to Yami the incident relating to the photo and he thought his partner's jealousy had been appeased. But, now he could see it did not. Kaneko's overly familiar behaviour had irked the Game King and the effects were etched clearly on the solemn face.

Kaiba grinned roguishly. "Yes, it appears I have no choice," he teased. "I am glad you are so understanding of my need to go, I will do my best to return quickly."

Yami wordlessly returned to his book, the sudden interest on the page expressed his indifference to Kaiba's remark, but his lack of concentration belied the attitude. He stared at the same page indefinitely.

A little remorseful for vexing Yami, Kaiba snatched the book away, hoping to gain his lover's attention...

He succeeded.

An indignant cry of protest was heard as Yami spun his body around, his fiery orbs blazing with fury as he glared at the culprit.

_He looks like a spitting cat_, thought Kaiba devilishly.

Kaiba laughed aloud as he stroked Yami's chin, tilting it upwards as he leaned his head down. Capturing the soft lips, he kissed the latter ardently. Tongues swirled within the confines of the warm wet caverns, lapping eagerly. Wanting more, Kaiba pulled Yami towards him so the slender body straddled over his lap. Once again their mouths connected as hands provided feverishly caresses over aroused bodies. The kiss lasted until the need for air proved too strong. With a sigh, Kaiba relinquished his possession on the swollen lips.

Large hands cupped the small face, clasping it so their eyes met. Heated blue held intense crimson as its breathless owner uttered his request, "Come with me to Tokyo," he entreated.

O-o-O-o-O

Once again, the Vice President of KaibaCorp waited impatiently on the roof of the office building with Kaneko-san. He barely managed to contain his excitement as the Blue Eyes jet powered down and the opening slid open. The teen observed for a brief moment before tearing towards the aircraft. He could hear Kaneko in the background reprimanding him for his reckless haste.

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba cried out excitedly as the tall figure stood up, but instead of alighting, he turned to the seat behind him. Curiously, Mokuba stopped and tiptoed to see if he could get a glimpse of what his brother was up to, he was a little put out when he couldn't.

"Do you need a hand, Nii-sam—"

"I can manage fine, baka!" a peevish voice interrupted his sentence and Mokuba's eyes widened. A large grin broke out on the younger's face, there was only one person on this planet who dared call the righteous CEO of KaibaCorp, "Baka!"

"Anyone can clearly see you are not! So stop being so stubborn and let me help you," Kaiba snapped back. Mokuba could instantly tell his brother was in a foul mood.

"Yami?" Mokuba yelled ecstatically, stretching and craning his neck to see if he could see the Game King. He sighted the tips of the spiky hair. "Yami!" he repeated, with added enthusiasm.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and looked at Mokuba before alighting. Once on the ground, he turned around and stared expectantly upwards. "Yami, get your ass down here now or I will go and throw you off the jet myself!"

All eyes were waiting for the unexpected guest to emerge. Kaneko's were practically glued to the aircraft, to say she was curious, was an understatement. The fact that Kaiba had brought along a guest was an unusual occurrence in itself and him being "Yami" sent a wave of disbelief through her. It was the same name she had heard being mentioned when the brothers' were fighting over the dismissal of the advertising proposal. If her memory served her correctly, Mokuba had accused his brother of showing up in Tokyo because of a fight with "Yami." Judging from Mokuba's elation, he was obviously someone on very familiar terms with the brothers—someone who had the courage to fight with the CEO and force him to flee to Tokyo...

As much as she would have liked to refute the coincidence, the guest calling the domineering man a "_Baka_" seemed to confirm his ability to retaliate, it shocked her speechless.

"_YAMI_!" Kaiba bellowed the name, causing Kaneko to flinch.

An agitated, "I am coming!" was barked back.

Slowly the remaining passenger appeared. A pale King of Games shakily grabbed the side of the plane and hauled himself up, then placing one foot on the edge of the craft, he looked down.

Mokuba and Kaiba stared up at him.

"Jump, Yami," Kaiba instructed, "I'll catch you!"

Kaneko's eyes likened to saucers on hearing the command.

Cursing under his breath, Yami leapt off the edge...and fell into his lover's arms. Mokuba squealed with delight earning a death-glare from the two older males. Putting up his hands in a way of an apology, he looked on. The arched look and lengthy grin he wore said he was anything but sorry.

Gently holding the smaller man, Kaiba watched as Yami stood precariously on his feet, concern impressed on his face. "Yami, I really think—"

"I am _FINE_, Seto!" Yami snapped irritably.

Kaiba shrugged his shoulders and watched Yami turn to Mokuba.

Yami broke out into a smile as he took in the mischievous youth who towered over him. "You've grown again!" he exclaimed with amazement, a small hand reaching up and patted the shoulders affectionately.

Mokuba beamed with pleasure, "Well, I am still not as tall as Nii-sama though, it's hard to surpass him."

Kaiba snorted a response, the smirk on his face revealed his smugness. Yami elbowed the conceited man in the ribs, causing the other to scowl at his aggressor.

Yami ignored it. "Well, I think you are doing just fine and you are still growing so there is still hope for surpassing your nii-sama," he consoled. Mokuba grinned back happily and nodded. "Shall we?" the ex-spirit asked and began walking again, tottering on unsteady legs, whilst being observed by the two Kaiba brothers.

"What happened, Nii-sama?" Mokuba whispered, eyeing Yami's pitiful progress with curiosity.

"He got motion sickness in the jet," returned Kaiba. "Apparently, the jet was too fast for him and it made him queasy!"

"Oh," Mokuba replied sympathetically, and Kaiba snorted.

Suddenly, Yami stopped and all eyes focused him intently. Raising a hand to his chest, the ex-spirit swayed slightly...

Kaiba was in front of him in a flash, his hands clutching the other's shoulders, steadying him.

Kaneko watched with a keen eye. She couldn't hear what was being exchanged; her boss was speaking in a low voice to the petit man who was staring at the ground with downcast eyes; a slight flush dusted across his pale cheeks. He gently shook his head in response to what was said to him. Kaiba continued with a frown marring his handsome face—his concern was obvious to the outsider—his expression and body language exuded it.

_Just who was this man_? _Just who was this person to hold such power over one of most influential man in the corporate world_?

Mokuba, anxious for the guest, had appeared by the latter's side; he said something in a jovial way that got him a pinch on the cheek from the now blushing male and a leer from his brother. The teen laughed and rubbed his cheek; a playful wink caused the embarrassed male to redden furiously.

Once the joviality died down, the assembly slowly moved towards her with Kaiba sticking close to his sickly companion. Kaneko stood rigid as she waited. In all her years in KaibaCorp, she never felt as dejected and insignificant as did at that present moment in time. It bewildered and troubled her.

Yami stopped short of the attractive assistant. Meeting her face-to-face, he was taken in by her beauty, it was no wonder why people thought she was a perfect match for Kaiba. It went without saying; the two made a very handsome couple. Holding out a hand, he introduced himself, "Please forgive my disgraceful exhibition, I am Mutou Yami and I am pleased to meet you." A warm smile accompanied the greeting, the rich vibrant voice stunned Kaneko speechless.

It was _that_ person's voice. The scene, which occurred a fortnight ago, sped through her mind: Kaiba's fixation on the view outside his office window, his demand for her cell, his frantic dialling of a number and his subsequent painful silence and defeated reaction. Kaneko was sure if she dialled that mysterious number she saved on phone, the cell phone of the man in front of her would ring.

Forcing a response, Kaneko placed her hand in the proffered one, "I am Kaneko Hiraki and it is a pleasure to meet you, Mutou-san." She tried to keep her voice from trembling; the revelation had shaken her immeasurably.

Releasing their hands, the two looked at each other in polite silence.

"Come, let's go inside where this feeble man can rest," Kaiba jested, steering his companion, who was voicing his chagrin, into the building.

Mokuba stopped beside his colleague and laughed wholeheartedly at the bickering pair. "Ah, it seems like old times," he said with fondness, unconsciously rubbing his cheek.

Kaneko peered at him with a questioning look, "And what, might I ask, did you say to deserve that?" she asked, referring to the younger's earlier treatment.

A sheepish grin stretched across the rascal's face giving the wearer a playful look. Leaning down, he whispered behind the palm of his hand in a most secretive manner, "Oh, I asked Yami why he didn't allow nii-sama to carry him, bridal style, the rest of the way!"

O-o-O-o-O

Alone in Kaiba's office, Yami shifted on the large leather couch, appreciating the soft plushness as his body sunk into it. The others had gone to Mokuba's office for the discussion, leaving him to rest in the isolated solitude. It was Kaiba's idea and he was grateful for his consideration. The journey had made him unwell, to say the least, and the pilot's constant accelerating and jerking the jet forward didn't help the situation. It added to his misery and pissed him off immensely.

The baka, thought Yami affectionately as he recalled the dilemma he had put his lover into. Feeling nauseous, Kaiba sped up the plane, hoping to get him to their destination sooner, however, that made his passenger even worse. He complained for the former to slow down, but was told to endure for a little longer.

Sighing into the stillness, Yami closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep, hoping he would feel better when he woke. _But, I am not tired_, his brain whined and Yami sighed again, his eyes cracking open.

Sitting up, he swung his legs of the couch and placed his shoeless feet on the ground, without bothering to slip on his shoes he cautiously stood up. He silently padded over to the window and stared out, enthralled with the magnificent view the office had to offer. Unbeknownst to him, it was the exact spot his lover stood only two weeks ago. Crimson eyes gazed at the swarm of people below, multi-coloured clad bodies going about their way; minding their own business...

Yami pressed temple closer to the window, his hands splayed lightly on the transparent surface. The coolness of the glass comforted him—it calmed him. Closing his eyes, he tried to listen for the sounds of the city life below, but found none. The office was completely soundproof. Silence shrouded the room with a tomb-like eeriness, but Yami did not mind, he preferred it to the roar of Kaiba's jet.

The door behind him opened, but he did not open his eyes nor did he turn around to the sound. Instead, he remained where he was, his attention focused on the approaching footsteps, the confident treads and distance its owner covered in such short time, informed Yami of long strides. He could even detect the arrogance in the gait.

His back came in contact with a warm body. It spooned into a toned chest as long arms wrapped around his body, hugging him. The Game King smiled when a kiss was place on the top of his head.

"Recovered and rested?" Kaiba asked. Yami could hear the rumble of words emitted from the body he was adhered to. His smile widened at their closeness.

"A little," he replied, his tone a little sullen. He wasn't about to let his lover off the hook _that_ easily. "Are you done already?"

Kaiba smirked into the tri-coloured head, his lover's note of surprised amused him. It was obvious Yami knew how fastidious and thorough he was; there was no way a meeting would have lasted only for an hour unless he firing people—_that didn't take up very much of his time_. However, little did he know, his concern for the latter drove him to distraction—he found it hard to concentrate when his mind was a few rooms away and stuck with a certain crimson-eyed individual.

Luckily Mokuba, sensing his brother's inattentiveness, declared he needed a strong fix of caffeine and pleaded for a break. Kaiba readily agreed. Only years of self-discipline prevented him from bolting through the door and racing down the corridors to his office.

Mindful of waking the invalid, he quietly entered his office. To his surprise, he found Yami, instead of resting on the couch, was standing in front of the window. The image of the motionless man, silhouetted against the sky's backdrop, was beautiful. It took his breath away and made his heart race. He was sure the ex-spirit could feel his heart hammering against his chest as he embraced him.

"Seto?" Yami's voice cut through his thoughts, it held traces of concern. Twisting his head so he faced Kaiba, Yami stared inquiringly at the CEO, the hands, which were resting on the window, now clasped the limbs that were locked around his body.

Kaiba shook his head slightly to allay Yami's worries; he watched with fascination the effects the small gesture had on the other male. Yami's expression softened and his lips curved upwards at the corners...invitingly. Kaiba swallowed and continued to stare, conscious of the heat that spread through his body. Licking his lips, he bent down and claimed Yami's with the gentlest of kisses. He freed one hand from Yami's grasp and was caressing a fine sculpted cheek. The former pharaoh leaned into the kiss. With one redundant hand, he reached up behind him, hooked it around Kaiba's neck and pulled him downwards.

The kiss deepened. Tongues clashed and swirled voraciously around each other's, lips pressed greedily against one another's, parting briefly before joining again. Too caught up in their passionate exchange, they were oblivious to the shocked female staring at them.

After Kaiba's departure, Kaneko remained in Mokuba's office to finish jotting down the notes made during the meeting. The younger Kaiba was quick to follow his brother in making an escape; it seemed the need for caffeine was too strong, she thought dryly.

Completing her task, she placed her folder and electronic tablet on Mokuba's desk and stood up. Smoothing down her skirt, she went in search of their guest to ask if he required a beverage too. She suspected Kaiba was with him for she believed _he_ was cause of her employer's distraction. She frowned at the thought; it was so unlike the demanding CEO to be so preoccupied during a meeting—bored maybe, _but_ _distracted_? It was rather disconcerting.

Slowly approaching Kaiba's office, she noticed the door was ajar; she guessed right, _someone_ was with already with Mutou-san. Standing by the door, hand raised in the air, she was about to knock when she heard a moan.

Her body stiffened, her brows drew into a frown. She must have misheard, she told herself, but it was part-convincing. It provided little relief to her curiosity...and her sanity. She needed to know!

Cautiously, she peered into the room through the gap. She did not see its occupants at first, but after shifting the angle of where she stood and straining her neck a little, she saw them...by the window..._kissing_?

Eyes grew at the spectacle. The pair was clearly locked in an ardent embrace and _kissing_!

All colour drained from the stunned woman's face. Kaneko felt her body break out in a cold sweat. She uncurled the fist she hadn't realised she had clenched and wiped the sweat off her clammy hands on her skirt. Once she got over the initial shock, a red flush covered her pale features. Embarrassment, awkwardness and anger assailed her at once. As much as she loathed the sight, she could not tear her eyes away. To see an amorous side of Kaiba was captivating, yet, saddening; it made her realise there was never was a chance for her.

"Tsk, how careless of Nii-sama," Mokuba's soft reproach startled Kaneko. She stared guiltily at her young employer, who was gripping a large mug that had a picture of the 'Blue Eyes White Dragon,' printed on it. Steam from the contents of the mug rose, filling the space between them with the aroma of coffee.

"I-I didn't k-know..." Kaneko stopped. _I didn't know he swung that way,_ remained semi-uttered. Somehow she was unable to voice the remaining part of. She found it frustrating and distasteful.

"He doesn't," Mokuba finished off, his grey eyes turning towards Kaneko, studying the flustered female with rare intensity, "_Just Yami_."

Kaneko was nonplussed by the bold declaration; she hadn't anticipated an answer, let alone one so straightforward. Kaiba Mokuba was brutally direct as ever. Again, as if reading her thoughts, Mokuba smirked making him look uncannily like his older sibling.

"Of course, it is advisable that this little tit-bit of information and incident remain between us," he tapped his nose meaningfully. "It will do no one good should Nii-sama get stressed over it—especially if it involves Yami."

Light blue eyes stared up at cool slate ones; the steely glint reflected in them belied the amusement despite the hovering smile. The latter was challenging her to comment on his 'advice'.

"I hardly think you need to remind me, Vice President," she replied caustically, trying to sound calm. Mokuba's attitude rattled her more than she'd like to admit, making her even more curious about the mysterious man than ever before.

_Just who is this man? How was he capable to make even the good-natured Chibi, insanely protective? How can he have such power over them?_

To say she wasn't envious was a lie, she had always thought she was special to her employers; she worked hard just so she could be recognised and accepted as thus. She made herself indispensable to KaibaCorp, and the Kaiba brothers acknowledged her hard work hence they rewarded her accordingly. She was granted certain privileges, which were denied to the rest of the company—familiarity was one of the perks they afforded her. However, watching how the brothers behaved with Mutou-san made her achievement seem meagre. _They_ shared a relationship that was very close; it was expressed with their every word, their expression and their action. With Mokuba it was familial and with Kaiba it was much deeper...more _intimate_.

The sound of Mokuba slurping on his hot coffee pulled her from her thoughts. "Don't think too much, Kaneko-san," he said cheerfully, "Yami's known me since I was eleven years old, so he's like family to me."

"And obviously much more to your brother," retorted Kaneko with little humour.

Mokuba chuckled and his coffee sloshed perilously in its vessel. "Well, considering they've fought countless amount of duels together and saved the world several times over, I can safely say, they've grown on one other." Then sobering up, the teen added, "Yami makes Nii-sama happy, Kaneko-san, and I will not allow anything or _anyone_ to jeopardise it. Their happiness is important to me."

Kaneko looked away and sighed delicately, "You know you both have my utmost loyalty, Mokuba."

"Good," Mokuba beamed, "now that Yami is here, let's exploit it to our advantage."

Kaneko quirked a quizzical brow at the speaker, the impish grin accompanying the words promised much mischief.

"Well, a happy Nii-sama means he'll less likely to criticise and flame, and Yami's presence will mean he'll be too distracted pay the discussion much heed. I am certain, for Yami's sake, he'll want to conclude the meeting as soon as possible so he'll not nit-pick and everything will go swimmingly. The plan's ingenious!"

"Yes, it is Mokuba! Rather devious too, I might add!"

Both persons spun around to the voice, the action caused Mokuba's coffee to violently splash about. The nimble teen pulled back quickly enough for the beverage to spill on the carpet than on him.

Kaiba did not look amused.

"Actually, I thought it was an impressive plan," applauded Yami, grinning widely. "I wouldn't expect anything less from a _Kaiba_, isn't that right, Kaneko-san?"

The female looked at the man addressing her. Gone was the paleness and in its stead was a flushed, rosy look; his vibrant eyes danced with merriment. Kaneko gave a small smile and nodded.

'Aw, busted!" Mokuba groaned and mock pouted. Yami laughed, the sound was rich and contagious, the warmth of the laughter reached his eyes and the others smiled with him. It was obvious they loved the smaller male.

"Come lets this meeting over and done with then, Yami you must attend. If Mokuba's cunning plan works we'll be out in no time and he can buy us lunch."

Mokuba's pout protruded further out of his face. "That is easier said then done considering how fussy you are with your food. You always complain about my choice of eateries," the teen protested.

"University cafeterias do not suit my taste, Mokuba and neither does burger joints!" Kaiba countered.

"But they are so tasty and budget too!"

Kaiba snorted. "I hardly think lunch money would be an issue considering the allowance you get!"

Mokuba sulked; he'd rather have fast food than the fancy stuff served in dainty portions, which never filled him. He was still growing—he needed substantial helpings; besides, he liked the atmosphere of those places. He welcomed the crowd and the noise—it dimmed a little of his loneliness. "Fine," he conceded, "Kaneko-san, I trust you to make a reservation for four to somewhere that Nii-sama will approve and Yami will be impressed. I'll leave it to your discretion to the location."

Kaneko acknowledged the instructions with a nod and took out her phone. Mokuba was beginning to regret not having larger breakfast and he sighed with resignation.

Yami took pity on him, "Hey, how about this...you get to pick dinner, sounds good?"

Mokuba instantly brightened up. "_Really_?"

Kaiba groaned and Yami shot him a heated glare and then returned to the younger again. "I trust in your choice, Mokuba. Besides, it's not about the food; it's about the company. Anything is fine."

The former groaned again.

"Kaiba!" Yami growled, scowling dangerously at his lover.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and began to move forward. "Come, let's finish up the meeting then I can get something proper to eat before Mokuba ruins my delicate palette with junk food later."

"That's rich coming from someone who lives off coffee!" Mokuba retaliated impertinently, glowering with one hand on his hip.

Kaiba snorted a response and the entourage began to make their way to Mokuba's office again.

Kaneko watched with fascination at the ease the trio interacted with one another. The amiability spoke volumes of their closeness. Walking behind them, she did not fail to notice how Kaiba steered Mutou-san, how he guided him from the small of his back. It was a gesture of possessiveness...and one done unconsciously. Now she understood the reasons behind his temperamental moods, his erratic behaviour and his broodiness—it was all because of this one man. This one man made Kaiba flee to Tokyo, made him shun Mokuba's company in favour of ruminating alone, who was capable of reducing a powerful CEO to a forlorn figure as he stood speechless, stunned and adhered to the window with her phone in his hand.

This was the man whom managed to get past those impregnable defences.

"_Well, I am truly envious of the person who was able to get pass those defences,_" she admitted to Kaiba during that fateful dinner. Faced with the reality, how true her words were.

"Come on, Kaneko-san," Mokuba called out, beckoning her with a flap of his hand. The others had turned and were waiting patiently for her.

Kaneko pulled a smile and upped up her pace.

O-o-O-o-O

"Drink this, it might calm your nerves a bit," Kaiba placed a mug of strong black coffee on the table in front of the Game King, who looked at it as if it were poison.

"I really don't think I should consume anything before the journey, Seto," Yami said, looking a little uneasy at the beverage. He felt his stomach was already rebelling at the sight of it. "Alterrnatively, I can always take the train—"

The glare that the CEO sent his way informed him that he wasn't going to take any bullshit, "Drink it," he ordered. So Yami reluctantly complied. Picking up the mug, he blew into the fragrant content and cautiously sipped the drink.

Kaiba, satisfied that Yami was drinking, turned his attention to Mokuba and Kaneko to give last minute instructions before his departure for Domino City. The project had been approved and was ready for implementing; all that required was to move funds around to finance it, he needed to get that sorted that out upon his return.

Mokuba tried to stifle a yawn as he listened to his brother; the attempt, much like his ingenious plan yesterday, failed miserably. The previous night, though enjoyable, had adverse side effects. With Mokuba's recommendation, they went to a small family-run restaurant where he regularly frequents for dinner. The food was exceptional and the atmosphere warm and friendly. The service was efficient and the staff attentive. It was obvious that Mokuba was a frequent and favourite customer in the establishment. Much to Mokuba's relief, Kaiba found the meal and the service "acceptable". It meant "superb" in normal people's terms. Before long, they lost track of time and it was late when they got home.

Mokuba placing a hand over his mouth yawned again and his brother stopped talking.

"Maybe, it's you who needs the coffee," Kaiba growled.

"I can't help that we had a late night last night!" Mokuba complained.

"That's because you decided to challenge Yami to a video game when we arrived home. By then, the time was already past midnight!"

"Ah, but that's because you insist on leaving today! I won't get another chance any time soon, if I don't ask now!" Mokuba wailed.

"Yes, but playing until _four_ in the morning is a little excessive!"

"But that's because Yami kept thrashing me, so I demanded re-matches!"

Kaiba tutted. "You're such a sore loser, Mokuba," he stated.

"Oh, and you aren't?" Mokuba countered. The other said male snickered from the couch.

Kaiba threw him a tepid glare and frowned in Yami's direction. Mokuba launched into a full-scale grievance about how unfair it was Yami was able to defeat him despite having never played the game before.

Kaneko suppressed a smile behind a raised hand. It was entertaining to see the Kaiba brothers bantering; it was something she missed of the late. The assistant was pleased to see the two on good terms again. The younger looked up to his brother and it would be painful if they had left on a bitter note. The sudden departure of Kaiba on his last visit baffled her, but judging from Chibi's happy response to it, it meant it was for the better. Now, looking back, it wouldn't have surprised her if Kaiba had gone back for the petit man—that he was the sole cause of the brunet's appearance in Tokyo _and_ his return to Domino City.

The more Mokuba got carried away with the commentary on the game with Yami, the louder the noise in the office. Kaiba pressed a finger and thumb to his temple and pinched it. It did not go unnoticed by Kaneko; she looked at her employer with concern.

Noticing his assistant's expression, Kaiba gently shook his head. _He was fine_, it said.

Crimson eyes watched the silent exchange and smiled, he could see why Kaiba trusted her and he understood why she was given such liberties, albeit the image of the two in the restaurant still haunted him. But, having spent time in the presence of both, it dispelled a lot of his uncertainty. _Seto was his_.

"I will leave Mokuba in your capable hands, Kaneko," Kaiba was saying, "Ensure he studies hard, work hard and eats well."

Kaneko nodded

"Che, next you'll be telling me to brush my teeth and change my underwear daily!" the teen huffed. He was annoyed. "I have you know, Nii-sama, I am very capable of looking after myself so stop fretting!"

Kaiba smirked, his voice taking a kinder tone, "Come home to Domino City more oft—"

A soft "thump" was heard from Yami's direction. Grey and pale blue eyes swerved to the sound and widened at the sight before them.

Yami was slumped sideways on the couch, his eyes closed in repose.

"Yami? Nii-sama?"

Both pairs of eyes steered back to Kaiba; both suspected he was the culprit to Yami's present state.

Kaiba stared back at them with a straight face. The unspoken question hung thick in the air. "He's sleeping," he assured them.

Mokuba groaned. "I can't believe you did that, Nii-sama! You know Yami's going to _kill_ _you_ when he wakes up, right?"

Kaiba shrugged, "Better he is out cold than to suffer the journey back," he replied. It was true; the paleness and the subsequent dizziness were disconcerting to witness, and it distressed him to see Yami trying to bear it.

"Oh, is _that_ what you went out to get when me and Yami was playing the game?"

Kaiba looked sheepish, "It's just a mild sleeping aid so there's minimal side effects, but saying that, I had better get going if it's to last the whole journey. Last thing I'll want is for the King of Games to wake up part way. I am sure he'll throw up in the jet just to spite me!"

Mokuba chortled, "More likely he'll throw up _on_ _you_!"

Kaiba did not look impressed, which made the teen laugh more! Getting up, he walked towards the slumbering figure. Kaneko watched with acute interest as the tall man dwarfed over his partner, looking at him intently. Then gracefully dropping onto one knee, he leaned over and softly called out his lover's name. Kaneko could not help but notice the tenderness in the name and the light caress with the crook of his finger on the still face. The action spoke volumes of his feelings towards the sleeping male and it saddened Kaneko. It was obvious how Kaiba felt about Mutou-san.

Straightening up, Kaiba leaned down, threaded his arms under the sleeper and effortlessly lifted him off the couch. Swinging around, he looked at Mokuba and Kaneko, "As I was saying Mokuba, come home more often," then turning to Kaneko, he said, "If you like, come with him next time, Yami said he would love to repeat last night's experience again."

Kaneko gave a crooked smile and nodded, after badgering him an invitation for years, he readily gave it for the sole reason to humour another. It was ironic really.

Without another word, Kaiba swiftly took his leave. Fearful of the consequences should Yami wake sooner than later, he hurried his steps.

O-o-O-o-O

Mokuba watched the jet zoom off into the distance. He wished he got to say his goodbye to Yami, but the unexpected occurred and he missed the opportunity. A phone call will have to suffice when the latter's _properly_ recovered from his ordeal, his humour included. Nii-sama was going to be in for a hard time, he thought with a grimace; a pissed-off Yami was a force to be reckoned with!

Slowly, the teen made his way back to his office with Kaneko following, his mind trying to determine how long it would take before Yami forgave his nii-sama for the transgression—that is, if his revered brother didn't make matters worse for himself by baiting the irate man. Mokuba did a quick mental calculation in his head and decided that it was safer to call the next day, that will give the stubborn men enough time to fight and make-up after.

With a slight smirk curled at the corner of his lips and a shake of his head, Kaiba Mokuba exited the rooftop, leaving behind a rather puzzled Kaneko, wondering what it was the youth found so humorous.

O-o-O-o-O

The sound of the ringing phone shattered the quietness of the room. A muffled groan could be heard from beneath the tangled bed sheets as a long, slender arm reached for the offending item.

"YES!" the voice snapped, the speaker all but yelled at the caller who dared disturb his slumber. It prompted another groan from his companion beside him.

"N-nii-sama?" the shocked voice of Mokuba exited the handset, "What are you doing with Yami's phone? And why aren't you at work?"

"Yami is still sleeping and I am taking a day off today, does that answer your questions, Mokuba?"

"_Oh_...I see..." came the reply, after a pause. Kaiba rolled his eyes at the expression Mokuba must have been making, he could hear the amusement in boy's voice; the kid's worked out the reason _why_ he was not at work today. "Well, if that's the case, I won't disturb you. Tell Yami I'll call back later. Bye!"

The teen hung up abruptly, leaving his brother none the wiser about the call. Returning the phone on the nightstand, he turned and pulled Yami towards him, planting a gentle kiss on the tousled head before tucking it beneath his chin.

The smaller man wriggled his body closer, entwining his limbs around the larger form, a smile of satisfaction spread across his face as contentment flowed through him.

"So, my Pharaoh, this humble servant awaits your command. What is your wish?" Kaiba's teasing voice cut through the tranquillity.

The great Pharaoh propped himself on his elbows and peered at his lover; the length of his grin split from ear to ear. "Surprise me, _Priest_," he purred, his eyes slanting seductively.

With a growl, Kaiba flipped his lover on his back, trapping him with his long limbs. With a feral smirk, he claimed Yami's willing lips, humming with approval when their lips parted and met again with increased ardour. "Perhaps punishment isn't so bad after all," he confessed between kisses. "Maybe I should annoy you more often."

Small hands embedded themselves in the chestnuts locks and began raking through them, dispensing pleasure with each stroke. Yami looked at his lover tenderly, his eyes radiating love for the proud man.

"_Baka_," he murmured lovingly as he leaned in for a kiss...

~THE END~

O-o-O-o-O

_**A/N**__: My thanks to all who supported me on this fic. I hope you've enjoyed this omake as much as I've enjoyed writing it, amidst the distraction *__coughMelcoughChibicoughYaoi* I thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart. *Hugs*_

_So, there you have it, another completed fic. It makes me very happy to say I was able to finish it, to mark it as "Complete" gives me a sense of achievement and pride. I would love to hear from you all...just one last time on this fic, it would make me even happier._

_For those I owe the Opportunist fic to, I will begin on it as soon as it is humanly possible. I promise I haven't forgotten._

_Once again, my heartfelt thanks to all who supported me, you guys ROCK MY WORLD~! _

_Love, Jolly x_


End file.
